Le Seigneur du Basilic
by Lusaphira
Summary: Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry Potter se retrouve face au terrifiant Basilic. Lorsqu'un animagus lui révèle sa noble lignée, Harry va devoir affronter son exceptionelle destinée, assumer de grands pouvoirs et de lourdes responsabilités. ABANDONNEE
1. La Chambre des Secrets

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs.

Voici le début de ma nouvelle fiction, que je vais vous présenter ci-dessous. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire et que vous la suiverez avec plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour que je connaisse votre opinion.

Titre : Le Seigneur du Basilic

Rating : T, sauf quelques cas rarissimes et qui seront signalés.

Résumé : Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry Potter se retrouve face à son plus grand ennemi, ainsi qu'au terrifiant Basilic. Lorsqu'un animagus lui révèle sa noble lignée, Harry va devoir affronter son exceptionelle destinée, assumer de grands pouvoirs et de lourdes responsabilités.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La Chambre des Secrets<strong>

Courir.

C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

L'adrénaline circulait dans son corps, cette douce chaleur due à son instinct de survie le poussait à accélérer, amenant son corps à accomplir des prouesses rarement égalées.

Sas muscles brûlaient, il avait la sensation d'étouffer alors qu'un filet de sueur moite coulait dans son dos. Tout ce que le jeune garçon désirait, c'était courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la monstrueuse créature qui le poursuivait.

Harry Potter, le jeune sorcier que tous surnommaient le Survivant, courrait à en perdre haleine, cherchant une fois de plus à fuir un péril mortel dans lequel il s'était une nouvelle fois jeté tête baissée.

Le garçon brun filait dans l'un des immenses couloirs semblable à un long boyau gris, semblables à un intestin humide et glauque. Alors qu'il fuyait, sans vraiment savoir ou aller dans le dédale qui composait les entrailles du château, un faible lueur attira son regard. Suivant cette frêle pâleur d'espoir, il se retrouva dans l'un des vestibules de la Chambre des Secrets, un lieu à peine éclairé par la faible lueur de torches verdâtres qui éclairaient vaguement des murs composés de larges pierres grises et couvertes de moisissures.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il fuyait, depuis la terrifiante rencontre qu'il avait faite, rencontrant le souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor. L'orphelin qui était devenu le meurtrier de ses parents et de tant d'autres avait visiblement toujours cette fâcheuse envie de tuer Harry. Le souvenir du passé de Voldemort le lui avait d'ailleurs clairement fait comprendre en appelant le légendaire basilic qui hantait la Chambre des Secrets.

Après quelques hasardeux détours, Harry finit par retrouver le chemin conduisant au grand couloir principal, celui qui était orné de statues en forme de serpent servant de support à de hauts piliers de pierre froide. Le fond de la salle était occupé par une immense sculpture représentant un sorcier chauve et aux traits décharnés, dont le visage presque simiesque arborait une barbe rêche, lui arrivant à la taille.

Au pied de la statue de Salazar Sarpentard, son héritier attendait avec un sourire goguenard. Bientôt, d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus, il reviendrait à la vie et il aurait également le plaisir de voir mourir Harry Potter.

Le brun aux cheveux mal coiffés entendit un sifflement derrière lui et il vit avec horreur que le monstrueux serpent avait retrouvé sa trace. Le corps de la créature reptilienne, aussi large que le tronc d'un chêne centenaire, était couvert d'écailles vertes et brillantes. Le crâne allongé se terminait en deux petites cornes qui rendaient la silhouette du montre encore plus effrayante. Surtout, ce qui effrayait Harry, c'était ce son sifflant, associé à une respiration régulière, alors qu'un brouillard léger sortait des narines de la bête. Les yeux de l'animal étaient crevés, laissant s'échapper des ruisseaux de sang noir sur les écailles lisses, tandis que le reptile géant sortait sa langue bifide pour sentir sa proie.

La bête avait totalement abandonné l'idée de chasser l'oiseau et suivait désormais scrupuleusement les ordres de son maître. Aveuglé et agacé par le chant strident de Fumseck, le Besilic battait l'air de sa puissante queue, afin d'assommer son adversaire désarmé. Alors que le membre caudal passa près de lui, un sifflement de l'air le mit en garde. Instinctivement, Harry se jeta au sol, esquivant un nouveau coup du serpent.

- Aide moi … aide moi, pensa Harry de toutes ses forces, espérant que n'importe qui lui vienne en aide.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il vit un objet magique apparaître soudainement à l'intérieur du Choixpeau. Lorsque Harry retira l'artefact, il vit que c'était une magnifique épée d'argent étincelante, la lame luisant de mille feux, tandis qu'un rubis gros comme un œuf, incrusté dans la poignée, irradiait d'une lueur rassurante.

Harry se releva, ragaillardi par cette apparition, tenant l'épée, prêt à combattre. Le basilic se préparait à frapper de nouveau et se retournait avec fureur, sa queue souple frappant l'une des colonnes au passage. La gueule du serpent était grande ouverte, ses mâchoires étaient bardée de crochets luisants, mortellement effilés et suintant un venin pourpre..

Le serpent frappa à l'aveuglette, heurtant l'un des murs massifs car Harry avait pu l'esquiver au dernier moment. Furieuse, la créature enragea et chargea de nouveau, sa langue fourchue cinglant le jeune homme au passage.

Harry leva l'épée au dessus de ses bras, se préparant à recevoir la nouvelle attaque. Alors que le roi des serpents frappait, la lame de l'épée transperça le palais de la créature, ressortant au niveau de l'os frontal. Un cri de douleur, froid et métallique, poussé par le serpent résonna dans la salle. Agitée de convulsions, la créature s'agita et s'écroula sur le coté de la grande salle, laissant l'un de ses crochets planté dans le bras de Harry.

En sueur, tremblant à cause de la douleur dans son bras, Harry glissa le long du mur, retirant le croc venimeux avant de grimacer à cause de la sensation de brûlure qui se diffusait lentement dans son corps. Sa vision se brouilla, des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux, alors que la Chambre des Secrets et le cadavre du serpent géant devenaient flous.

Fumseck, qui ressemblait alors à une tâche écarlate, se posa près du garçon et commença à pleurer. Des lames grosses comme des perles coulaient sur ses plumes, glissant sur le bras du garçon tandis que des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la salle souterraine.

- Tu es mort, Harry Potter, dit la voix doucereuse de Jedusor. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait, Potter ? Il pleure. Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir. Prends ton temps, ajouta t-il avec un sourire satisfait, je ne suis pas pressé.

Alors que Voldemort attendait ce moment depuis près de onze ans, Harry se sentait somnoler. Tout tournait autour de lui, le monde se brouillait, ne restait que l'obsédant requiem chanté par le phénix.

- Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter, dit Jedusor avec une voix lointaine. Seul, loin de ses amis, enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait sottement défié. Ta sang-de-bourbe de mère t'a permis de vivre douze ans, mais Lord Voldemort a fini par te vaincre, comme il se devait.

Harry ne s'en soucia guère. Si c'était cela que la mort, alors ce n'était pas tellement désagréable. Mais en fait, il se sentait en train de revenir. Tout lui semblait parfaitement clair et la chambre était toujours aussi glauque. Les larmes curatives de Fumseck avaient formé une tâche sur la blessure qui avait totalement disparu.

- Les larmes de phénix, murmura Jedusor en regardant l'oiseau disparaître dans une boule de feu. Un puissant antivenin. Je l'avais totalement oublié.

Jedusor regarda de nouveau son ennemi, alors qu'une lueur cruelle s'illuminait dans son regard.

- Mais en fin de compte, ça ne fait rien. J'aime mieux ça, dit-il avec malveillance. Rien que toi et moi, ajouta le souvenir en pointant la baguette de houx vers Harry.

Poussant une note aigue, Fumseck revint en planant pour déposer quelque chose aux pieds du brun. C'était le journal intime.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, une lueur de détermination apparut dans les yeux verts de Harry, qui s'empara du crochet venimeux à sa portée avant de le plonger instinctivement au cœur du livre.

Jedusor hurla, alors que l'encre jaillissait à gros bouillons du petit livre qui brûlait sous l'effet du venin du Basilic. L'héritier de Serpentard agita vainement les bras, comme pour chasser les flammes qui semblaient le dévorer. Soudain, Jedusor avait disparu, s'estompant dans les brumes du temps.

La baguette qu'il tenait claqua au sol avec un son mat, alors qu'un gémissement étouffé provenait du fond de la salle.

Malgré la fatigue qui le gagnait, Harry se redressa. Aux pieds de la grande statue de Serpentard, Ginny Weasley se releva faiblement. Son regard stupéfait se posa sur Harry dont la robe était ensanglantée, sur l'épaisse masse du serpent mort et sur le journal brûlé de part en part.

- Oh, Harry … j'ai essayé de te le dire, mais … je pouvais pas, Percy. Je voulais pas … Jedusor, pas moi, dit-elle faiblement et avec incohérence.

- Tout est fini, réconforta Harry en montrant le journal. Jedusor est mort, lui et le basilic. Viens, sortons d'ici.

- Je vais être renvoyée, se lamenta Ginny. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment et maintenant, je vais devoir partir ! Mes parents vont être furieux …

Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la salle, un souffle rauque se fit entendre derrière lui, accompagné d'un léger sifflement. La terreur soudaine qu'il ressentit le cloua sur place. Tandis qu'un frisson glacé traversa son échine, il n'osait pas se retourner pour imaginer une scène qu'il savait réelle, mais qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Le légendaire Basilic s'était remis sur le ventre, se contorsionnant pour pointer sa tête massive vers Harry, alors que ses yeux jaunes luisaient d'une lueur bestiale.

Surpris par le fait que le regard du serpent ne l'avait pas tué, Harry se remit en posture défensive, ancré sur ses jambes tremblantes et l'épée fermement tenue entre ses mains. Il se mit immédiatement devant Ginny, avec une posture protectrice.

La créature millénaire rampa vers lui, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle se métamorphosa lentement. Son corps diminuait de taille, tout en prenant une forme humanoïde. Au final, la créature en résultant était soigneusement camouflée par une longue cape noire, emmitouflée dans ce vêtement sinistre, semblable à un linceul.

L'individu à terre se retourna lentement, cherchant Harry du regard. Lorsque le capuchon tomba, le jeune sorcier fut surpris de l'apparence de cet inconnu qui correspondait à la définition un animagus.

La personne était une assez belle femme d'une trentaine d'années, dont les traits fins et aristocratiques étaient emplis d'une certaine grâce.. Son visage pointu et dur était marqué par de fines lèvres, étirées en un sourire mutin, qui aurait pu être sincère, s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur de calcul dans ses yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés étaient en partie cachés par les longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient de façon abrupte sur sa robe, atteignant le niveau de sa poitrine dissimulée par l'ample cape.

La femme avançait lentement vers le brun et la rousse terrifiée qui se terrait derrière lui. Sa démarche était hésitante, elle avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, comme si elle n'avait pas marché depuis longtemps. La brune semblait glisser inexorablement vers lui, sa robe déchirée glissant sur le sol poussiéreux et couvert d'eau croupie. Harry était terrifié, surtout que la femme n'avait cessé de le fixer en avançant.

Soudainement, l'inconnue fit une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait aucunement.

Avec fluidité, elle mit un genou à terre et s'inclina devant lui, tendant son long cou gracile et laissant ses cheveux retomber devant son visage.

- Quels sont vos ordres, mon maître ? demanda t-elle en sifflant, laissant voir sa langue bifide dépasser de ses lèvres.

Harry fut légèrement décontenancé, ne s'attendant aucunement à ce qu'une personne ne s'incline devant lui, encore moins une chose qui avait impitoyablement cherché à le tuer quelques minutes auparavant.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il craintivement, gardant une prise ferme sur l'épée.

- Veuillez m'excuser, maître, répondit la femme avec déférence. Je me nomme Audrey. Si vous voulez plus d'explications, maître, je vous suggère de trouver un lieu plus accueillant pour cela, ajouta t-elle en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Trop ébahi par l'étonnant comportement de cette humble femme, Harry ne sut que dire et se décida à revenir à l'entré de la salle souterraine.

De son côté, Ron avait réussi à débloquer un passage suffisamment grand en chassant une partie des éboulis. Le spectacle qu'il vit le rendit à la fois heureux et surpris.

Harry revenait, le Choixpeau sur sa tête, tout en soutenant une Ginny en larmes. Il tenait une magnifique épée à la main, tandis que Fumseck restait accroché sur son épaule. Derrière lui, une femme étrange le suivait docilement.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il en pointant Audrey du doigt. Que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu une épée ? demanda t-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit Harry encore choqué. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas tout.

Le phénix de Dumbledore les invita à agripper les plumes de sa queue pour remonter l'immense tuyau. Dès qu'ils furent tous prêts, l'oiseau s'envola en émettant une douce chaleur. Harry trouvait cette envolée agréable, retrouvant la familière sensation qui l'envahissait dès qu'il montait sur son balai. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, amplifiant la sensation de liberté qui la gagnait à mesure qu'il quittait la fameuse Chambre. De son côté, l'amnésique Professeur Lockhart s'exclamait comme un enfant émerveillé.

- Incroyable ! répétait-il avec des étincelles dans le regard. On dirait de la magie !

Après quelques instants, l'oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes les déposa sur le carrelage des toilettes du second étage, tandis que le lavabo se refermait lentement sur la Chambre des Secrets.

- Ou on va ? demanda alors Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à sa sœur.

Fumseck volait devant eux, entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée, leur indiquant le chemin à suivre pour aller jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Harry frappa la porte sans le moindre enthousiasme et poussa la porte, avant d'être accueilli par un long moment de silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Weasley poussait un grand cri, enserrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! cria la mère de famille. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, murmura la femme au visage sévère dont la dureté était accentuée par son chignon serré.

Harry raconta alors toute l'histoire. Tout le monde l'écouta, suspendu à son récit pendant près d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'il leur révélait comment il avait entendu cette voix siffler dans les murs, le morceau de livre déchiré qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans la main de Hermione, la piste des araignées indiquée par Hagrid, jusqu'à sa confrontation avec le Basilic. Derrière lui, Audrey l'écoutait en gardant un visage absolument impassible.

Harry hésitait à poursuivre son récit. Ginny sanglotait silencieusement et maintenant que le journal était détruit, il ne savait pas comment prouver qu'elle avait été manipulée par Jedusor. Il chercha instinctivement de l'aide dans la personne du directeur, dont les yeux bleus scintillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ce qui est intéressant à mes yeux, fit-il d'une voix douce, c'est de savoir comment Voldemort a pu posséder Ginny, alors qu'il se cache actuellement en Albanie.

Alors que le patriarche du clan Weasley bafouillait d'horreur, Harry se sentit brusquement libéré d'un certain poids. Il sortit précipitamment le petit livre noir de sa poche, pour le présenter à tout le monde.

Dumbledore replongea alors cinquante ans en arrière, laissant une nouvelle ride de soucis marquer son front. Il avait connu le jeune Tom, avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. Il avait eu des soupçons, mais il n'avait pas pu le confirmer et une fois de plus, d'autres personnes avaient payé pour une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas du commettre.

- Mrs Weasley devrait immédiatement aller à l'infirmerie, trancha t-il. Cette épreuve a été très éprouvante et elle a besoin de repos. Il n'y aura aucune sanction, ajouta t-il, des sorciers biens plus avisés ont été dupés par Lord Voldemort.

Les Weasley et leur fille se rendirent à l'infirmerie, visiblement encore ébranlés par la quantité de nouvelles à encaisser.

- Ma chère Minerva, ajouta Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient, pourriez vous aller prévenir les cuisines, pour préparer un bon festin.

- D'accord, répondit vivement le professeur en quittant la salle d'un pas raide. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Potter et Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur approuva lentement, avant de refermer la porte pour s'occuper des deux élèves. Après avoir longuement débattu du cas de ces deux briseurs de règlements et du professeur amnésique, il se retrouva seul avec Harry.

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais te remercier. Seule un cœur parfaitement loyal aurait pu pousser Fumseck à venir à ton secours. Mais avant de parler de Tom Jedusor, j'aimerais que tu me dises qui est cette femme, demanda le vieil homme avec une curiosité presque enfantine.

- Je ne sais pas trop exactement, répondit Harry en hésitant, je l'ai trouvée dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle s'obstine à m'appeler maître.

La femme aux cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau s'inclina de nouveau.

- Veuillez m'excuser, maître, demanda t-elle humblement. Avec tous ces événements, je n'ai pas eu la décence de me présenter. Je me nomme Audrey Serpentard et jusqu'à ce que vous vainquiez Jedusor, j'étais le Basilic. Quant au fait que je vous appelle maître, c'est parce que désormais, vous êtes le nouveau Lord Serpentard.


	2. L'héritage de Serpentard

Bonjour à tous les secteurs.

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes vos review, ça fait très plaisir. On m'a posé beaucoup de questions, mais je n'y répondrais pas si ça gâche le suspense. Vous trouverez quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais sinon il vous faudra attendre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : L'héritage de Serpentard<strong>

Harry resta muet devant cette révélation, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il restait figé, la bouche ouverte, tandis que Dumbledore semblait intrigué, sans toutefois se départir de cette lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Mais je … Enfin, comment est-ce possible ? bafouilla Harry. Je n'ai jamais été membre de cette famille ! s'exclama t-il, incrédule.

- La magie ne ment jamais, Harry, répondit calmement Dumbledore. J'aimerais que tu laisses cette dame continuer son histoire, sans que tu ne l'interrompes, s'il te plait. Je sais que nous aurons beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais nous les garderons pour après.

Audrey se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se remémorant ses très lointains souvenirs. Je suis née il y a bien longtemps, lorsque Poudlard n'était qu'un projet un peu fou sorti de l'esprit de quatre grands sorciers. Moi-même, je suis la nièce de Salazar Serpentard, déclara t-elle alors que les yeux de Harry s'écarquillaient davantage, menaçants de sortir de leurs orbites.

A ce moment, le jeune sorcier se cramponna à la chaise pour se retenir et il se fit violence pour ne pas la noyer de questions.

- Mon oncle m'a élevée et m'a appris beaucoup de choses, en particulier après une chasse aux sorcières qui a couté la vie de mes parents. J'avais un grand pouvoir, car tout comme lui, je pouvais me transformer en Basilic.

Incroyable, pensa le directeur. Alors, l'un des fondateurs était capable de maîtriser l'un des animaux les plus mortels. Il soupçonnait depuis longtemps les fondateurs d'être des animagus, mais jusque là, il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve.

- Mon oncle a alors construit cette chambre secrète sous le château, pour me protéger. Il a utilisé tout un tas de rituels complexes pour me lier à sa magie, afin que jamais je ne puisse me retrouver loin de lui si les choses tournaient mal. Le refuge qu'il m'a créé était idéal pour ma forme animale, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une erreur. Comme tous les hommes, il a fini par mourir. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il m'avait lié à sa magie et non à lui même. Au lieu d'être libérée de son ordre qui me forçait à rester ici le temps que les choses se calment avec les non-sorciers, je me suis retrouvée ainsi enchaînée à la lignée Serpentard.

La jeune femme passa rapidement sur sa longue vie dans la chambre, enfermée en totale sécurité, mais sans qu'aucun membre de sa lignée ne vienne l'aider, puisque Salazar avait gardé secret le lieu de la cachette de sa nièce.

- Je suis restée ici, poursuivit-elle, suivant le temps qui passait lentement, reliée à la puissance magique du château qui m'informait de l'évolution du monde extérieur. J'apprenais, j'étudiais tranquillement, observant le monde tourner en silence depuis mon abri, ou plutôt ma prison. Il y a soixante ans, la porte fut enfin ouverte, une chose que j'attendais depuis très longtemps. Tom Elvis Jedusor m'avait finalement retrouvée. Comme chef de la Maison Serpentard, il pouvait à sa guise me donner de nouveaux ordres, comme celui de tuer les nés-moldus. Mais il n'a jamais compris, il n'a pas cherché à savoir qui j'étais et finalement, vous l'avez vaincu. Vous êtes désormais le nouveau Lord Serpentard, uniquement parce que vous remplissez les trois conditions nécessaires. Vous êtes héritier par le sang, la magie et par droit de conquête.

Voyant l'air bovin de Harry, indiquant qu'il semblait caler sur les termes de droit pourtant basiques, elle expliqua.

- Avec les multiples échanges matrimoniaux ayant eu lieu depuis mille ans, le sang de Serpentard s'est retrouvé dans de nombreuses lignées. On pourrait citer de nombreux descendants ayant parcouru les couloirs du château, comme les Peverell, les Gaunt, les Black, les Potter ou les Malefoy. Vous êtes donc héritier par le sang, comme beaucoup de sorciers actuels. Ce qui vous différencie de tous les autres, c'est que vous êtes aussi héritier par la magie. Vous possédez en effet le don de vôtre ancêtre, le Fourchelang. Enfin, vient l'héritage par droit de conquête. Vous avez vaincu Lord Voldemort, qui était le précédent Lord Serpentard, en le détruisant dans la Chambre des Secrets. Vous ne l'avez pas tué, mais vous avez tout de même détruit une partie de lui, le réduisant à être moins qu'un demi être vivant. Pour ces trois raisons, maître, vous voici effectivement le nouveau Lord Serpentard.

- Mais c'est impossible ! explosa finalement Harry. Comment avez-vous fait pour vivre si longtemps ?

- Je suis ce que vous nommez un animagus. En tant que tel, je partage certaines caractéristiques de mon animal, comme l'extrême longévité du basilic. Je crois me souvenir que vous avez une enseignante qui peut se transformer en chat et que même humaine, elle apprécie beaucoup les caresses derrière les oreilles, ajouta t-elle assez inutilement, sous le regard très amusé de Dumbledore.

Le jeune garçon semblait à présent abattu. Il voulait crier qu'il était très différent de Jedusor, qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas, mais les paroles de l'ancien Préfet-en-chef lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Professeur, demanda Harry, Jedusor a dit que nous étions semblables. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que je suis comme lui ! clama t-il beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis à Gryffondor, dit-il sous le regard intrigué d'Audrey, je suis …

Il s'interrompit brutalement, alors qu'une vague de doute remontait en lui.

- Professeur, reprit-il avec une voix défaite, le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'aurais été très bien à Serpentard. En plus, je parle le Fourchelang et à un moment, tout le monde a cru que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Si tu parles Fourchelang, déclara le directeur avec sa voix calme, c'est parce que Voldemort t'a donné une partis de ses pouvoirs, lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer, bien que ce ne soit évidemment pas dans son intention. Cette nuit de Halloween à Godric's Hollow, il t'a transmis un peu de lui-même.

- Alors j'aurais du être à Serpentard ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix désespérée. Le Choixpeau le savait, il a vu que j'avais des pouvoirs de Serpentard et …

- Il t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, acheva Dumbledore. Ecoute-moi, Harry. Tu as beaucoup de qualités que Serpentard appréciait chez ses élèves. Le Fourchelang, certes, mais tu as aussi de l'ingéniosité, de la détermination et même un certain dédain pour les règlements. Pourtant, tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor. Tu sais pourquoi ? Réfléchis.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard et que je lui ai demandé d'être réparti ailleurs ? répondit faiblement Harry.

- Exactement, répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. C'est ce qui te rend très différent de Jedusor ! N'oublies jamais que ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix.

Audrey était restée silencieuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir corriger certaines erreurs sur son oncle.

- Maître, je peux vous assurer que Serpentard n'était pas l'homme que tout le monde décrit comme maléfique. Mon oncle n'aimait pas les Moldus, mais il faut dire qu'il a toujours été très protecteur. J'imagine que de voir les chasses aux sorcières ne l'a pas encouragé à accueillir des nés de Moldus dans une école, courant le risque que la moindre révélation ne mette en péril des vies innocentes. Quant au fait qu'il utilise la magie noire, c'est parce qu'il en était un grand théoricien, recherchant de nouvelles techniques pour explorer les arcanes de la magie. Il n'avait aucune ambition de conquête, il considérait juste la magie comme un tout unique, sans distinctions. Mais n'oubliez jamais que l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, libre à eux de créer à postériori une légende noire sur mon oncle.

Harry essayait d'assimiler ces nombreuses informations, ne prêtant guère attention à l'échange de regards entre Audrey et Dumbledore, lourd de sens, avant que le directeur ne fasse un sourire sincère.

- Harry, si tu veux une preuve que tu es un véritable Gryffondor, regardes donc ceci, dit le vieil homme en tendant l'épée. Ne te coupes pas, elle est très tranchante.

Avec précaution, Harry attrapa l'arme et l'observa sous tous les angles. La lame encore ensanglantée luisait toujours, tandis que les rubis étincelaient à la lumière des flammes. C'est alors qu'il vit le nom du fondateur être gravé sous la garde, le long du plat de l'épée.

- Tu vois ? sourit-il. Seul un véritable Gryffondor aurait pu sortir cette épée du Choixpeau magique. Maintenant, tu as besoin de manger et de dormir, alors je te suggères de prendre part au festin.

Harry se leva, saluant poliment le directeur, avant de voir la porte du bureau violemment claquer contre le mur, laissant entrer Lucius Malefoy, dont les long cheveux blonds descendaient sur ses épaules. Audrey fronça les sourcils en analysant cette personne. Cheveux longs et soyeux, vêtements noirs de riche facture, air prétentieux et supérieur et canne avec un pommeau en argent. Il avait tout du sang-pur arrogant qui n'avait rien compris à la Magie noire comme la concevait Salazar Serpentard.

Sans se soucier de l'impolitesse manifestée par le blond, Dumbledore lui proposa calmement un bonbon au citron. Il s'en suivit une conversation édifiante, durant laquelle l'ancien directeur du Conseil d'Administration fut confondu comme étant responsable des événements ayant secoué l'année scolaire.

Lucius Malefoy était devenu livide sur la fin, mais son regard était toujours empli de fureur. L'envie de sortir sa baguette le démangeait, mais finalement, il s'en alla en faisant tourner sa cape, non sans décrocher un coup de pied à son elfe de maison pour le faire sortir du bureau.

Alors que Harry courrait derrière Mr Malefoy pour lui rendre le journal enveloppé dans une chaussette crasseuse, Audrey se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Monsieur le Directeur, dit elle sèchement, je souhaiterais être franche. Je resterais avec Lord Serpentard et je l'aiderais à assumer ses futures responsabilités. Je sais que vous tenez à sa sécurité, mais soyez assuré que je resterais à ses cotés. Il a grandi trop vite, comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'enfance et qu'il avait du affronter trop d'épreuves.

- Harry a effectivement eu une enfance assez difficile, souffla Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été beaucoup apprécié par son oncle et sa tante, mais je tiens à le protéger. La maison de sa tante contient une puissante protection de sang qui durera jusqu'à sa majorité.

- Voldemort n'a pas disparu, comprit Audrey. Il va essayer de revenir, finit-elle alors que le vieil homme hochait de la tête. Je peux comprendre votre raisonnement, mais maintenant, je m'assurerais qu'il puisse profiter encore un peu de son insouciance.

Le vieil homme soupira, comme s'il réalisait l'étendue de son erreur. Il agissait pour le plus grand bien, mais dans sa stratégie globale, l'âge lui faisait parfois perdre de vue de petits détails individuels. C'étaient ces petits détails qui, justement, valaient peut être la prise de quelques risques.

- Je vais également m'assurer que le Ministère ne se pose pas de questions à votre sujet, ajouta le président du Magenmagot. En tant que Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, je vais faire en sorte que votre Animagus soit répertorié discrètement. Je pense que la France sera un bon choix. C'est un pays magnifique, fit-il avec espièglerie. Un Ministère beaucoup moins corrompu et ou les données sensibles sont scellées, sans pouvoir être récupérées de votre vivant.

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire, avant d'aller rejoindre Harry qui prenait part au festin. Elle resta discrètement derrière la table des professeurs, adressant un clin d'œil à son maître, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle allait rester invisible pour qu'il puisse profiter de la soirée.

Celle-ci fut tout simplement mémorable. Tout le monde était en pyjama et les réjouissances durèrent toute la nuit. Outre le repas ou Ron démontra une fois de plus l'incroyable taille de son estomac, Harry enserra Hermione qui avait été libérée du sortilège de pétrification, profondément soulagé de la revoir saine et sauve. La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux avait un sourire éclatant, ravie de savoir son ami sauf alors qu'il avait une fois de plus couru un grave danger. Pour cette fois, elle n'allait pas lui faire la morale, de toute façon elle savait que Harry ne changerait plus. Avec le retour de Hagrid à trois heures et demie du matin, ainsi que la victoire de Gryffondor dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons et l'annulation de tous les examens en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, ce fut une soirée que l'on n'oublia pas de sitôt.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça que Lockhart ne reprendrait pas ses cours l'an prochain, suite à son amnésie involontaire, il reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissements venus de toutes les tables confondues, y compris de celle des professeurs.

- Dommage, dit Ron en reprenant un beignet, je commençais à le trouver sympathique.

La fin de l'année se passa à peu près normalement, à quelques différences près. Sous le soleil resplendissant, temps idéal pour jouer au Quidditch, les élèves passaient plus de temps dans le parc puisque le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été supprimé.

Harry était toujours en compagnie de ses deux inséparables amis, à profiter du temps radieux. Audrey lui laissait beaucoup d'intimité, restant en retrait comme il le lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il restait seul, Harry était régulièrement vu en compagnie d'une belle femme brune. Face aux nombreuses questions posées par les élèves, il la présentait comme étant simplement un membre de sa famille veillant sur lui, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, pas même à ses amis, mais il n'avait pas menti. Ils étaient réellement de la même famille, avec juste quelques centaines de générations d'écart.

La jeune femme avait également installé une tente extensible au pied du lit de Harry, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Le brun à la cicatrice recueillit quelques soupirs envieux de ses camarades de classe, en particulier Seamus Finnigan. Avec sa robe noire et ses longs cheveux, elle était d'ailleurs décrite comme une version féminine de Rogue, avec les cheveux moins gras, le teint moins maladif et un nez bien plus joli. Difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus vexé par la description. Elle semblait également assez docile de caractère, puisque quand Harry avait proposé de prendre la tente et de laisser le confortable lit de plumes à Audrey, elle avait été absolument effarée.

Il y avait un élève qui se faisait étonnamment discret, ne faisant aucun commentaire désobligeants sur les privilèges inacceptables dont disposait Harry et qu'il signalerait à son père. En effet, suite au renvoi de Lucius Malefoy du conseil d'administration, Drago ne se pavanait plus dans les couloirs du château comme s'il en était le propriétaire, il semblait désormais sombre et amer. Ginny, en revanche, avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Bientôt, les valises furent bouclées et il fut temps de prendre le Poudlard Express. Le temps du voyage passa rapidement en batailles de cartes et en explosions de pétards. Les membres du trio d'or s'entraînèrent également en exercices de désarmement, chose pour laquelle Harry était particulièrement doué.

Dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, Audrey restait légèrement en arrière. Elle était semblable à un garde du corps en alerte, imperturbable, comme si le monde tournait et s'agitait sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Normal, songea Harry en frissonnant. Quand on a eu près d'un millénaire à attendre, le temps d'un voyage est très relatif.

- Appelez moi, chuchota Harry en donnant son numéro de téléphone à ses amis, alors que le train ralentissait et entrait en gare de King Cross. Bien que Audrey sera là, supporter Dudley pendant deux mois sera dur.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils. Elle ne se préoccupait absolument pas du commentaire maladroit de son maître, puisqu'elle était magiquement liée pour lui obéir, mais elle se demandait comment le jeune garçon vivait. Surement que sa famille n'était pas si horrible, non ?

- Ton oncle et ta tante vont être fiers de toi quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait, non ? demanda Hermione en descendant du train.

Harry descendit sans sa valise, sa suivante ayant refusé qu'il le fasse alors qu'elle était justement là pour lui.

- Fiers ? s'exclama Harry avec une pointe de cynisme. Ils vont être furieux au contraire. J'ai eu plein d'occasion de mourir et au lieu d'en profiter, je me suis débrouillé pour survivre.

Tous ensemble, ils franchirent la barrière magique qui s'ouvrait sur le monde des Moldus.


	3. Mise au point avec les Dursley

Bonjour à tous.

Pour fêter cette fin d'année 2011, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance sur la date de sortie prévue.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs et ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous et bons voeux pour l'année nouvelle.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Mise au point avec les Dursley<strong>

En ce dernier jour ensoleillé du mois de juin, la gare de King's Cross était bondée, comme les années précédentes pour ne pas changer. Des gens s'agitaient dans tous les sens, trainants de lourdes valises alors que leurs pas claquaient sur le béton des quais. Certains avaient l'air anxieux, perdus, regardant fébrilement autour d'eux pour trouver le bon quai avant le départ de leur train, tandis que d'autres se sentaient plus à l'aise, criant dans leurs téléphones portables pour se faire entendre au milieu des sifflets, des bruits de vapeur et des annonces impersonnelles qui retentissaient dans les haut-parleurs.

Les gens étaient tellement pressés qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention au groupe assez hétéroclite qui semblait être arrivé de nulle part, comme s'ils étaient magiquement sorti du pilier séparant les voies 9 et 10. Les rares Moldus à s'apercevoir de quelque chose mettaient toujours ça sur le compte du stress, de la fatigue ou même sur une illusion due à l'éblouissante réverbération du soleil à travers les grandes vitres crasseuses. Voyons, pensaient-ils, la magie n'existait pas !

Ginny Weasley se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, une femme rousse et replète au sourire maternel. Les jumeaux qui la suivaient étaient aux anges, puisqu'ils avaient appris une chose très intéressante sur leur frère Percy et sur sa relation avec une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire. Ils semblaient ravis de ces nouvelles et avaient des sourires trop innocents pour être honnêtes, un peu comme si Noël était arrivé avec six mois d'avance.

Hermione Granger fut accueillie par ses parents, un couple de dentistes bien habillés qui avaient des sourires éblouissants. D'ailleurs, quant on les voyait ensemble, on se demandait vraiment d'où leur fille pouvait tenir ses cheveux indomptables. En tout cas, elle avait les mêmes yeux que son paternel, constata Harry. Ils sont d'une splendide couleur caramel, songea t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Plus loin, comme s'il voulait se faire discret, un homme de forte corpulence avec une moustache frémissante scrutait nerveusement les environs, semblant visiblement craindre que quelqu'un aperçoive sa présence en ces lieux. Sa lèvre se souleva en un rictus mauvais, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le petit brun malingre accompagné d'une femme à la peau assez pâle. Son épouse, qui ressemblait à un sac d'os au cou démesurément long, avait une moue pincée qui la faisait ressembler à une oie.

- Dépêches toi, garçon, ordonna t-il assez abruptement en s'adressant à son neveu avec le même respect qu'à un chien. Dudley nous attend dans la voiture. Et … qui est cette femme ? demanda t-il. Fait-elle partie … de ta bande ? chuchota Vernon avec frayeur.

- Bonjour aussi, mon oncle, répondit Harry avec insolence. Voici Audrey, ma suivante. Elle va rester avec moi.

- Hors de question ! hurla t-il avant de s'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées, le dévisageant fixement. Je … euh, je refuse qu'un autre monstre vive sous mon toit, chuchota t-il discrètement, effrayé par l'idée d'être au centre des attentions.

- Ce n'est pas négociable, siffla froidement Audrey. Je reste avec maître Harry, que ça vous plaise ou non. Croyez bien que je ne suis pas du tout enchantée de la situation, mais je peux toujours vous donner quelques raisons de ne pas me mettre davantage en colère.

Pour appuyer sa menace, elle dévoila deux canines légèrement allongées, brillantes d'un liquide pourpre, alors qu'elle sortit légèrement sa langue avec un petit sifflement.

- Si vous voulez avoir une autre raison, poursuivit-elle avec un air hautain, je peux toujours vous le faire comprendre d'une autre manière, insista t-elle en mimant un geste de baguette.

L'homme au teint rouge et au cou de bœuf pâlit soudainement. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce, tout en priant pour que les voisins ne se rendent compte de rien.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut long et pénible. Personne n'osait parler, ni même faire la moindre remarque à Harry. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas à subir de commentaires méprisants, mais d'un autre, c'était un peu déprimant. Comme s'il n'était rien et qu'il n'existait pas, qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'adresse à lui.

Audrey n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux. Elle savait que le monde avait changé, elle en avait eu beaucoup d'informations grâce à sa connexion avec Poudlard, mais connaître et voir le monde était deux choses différentes. Si elle ne se forçait pas à garder une expression neutre, elle aurait été comme une gamine excitée qui découvrait un autre monde. Il faut dire que les grands buildings couverts de verre formant le quartier de la City et les grands bâtiments victoriens n'étaient pas vraiment courants en l'an mil.

Malgré les signes évidents de modernité, la campagne anglaise n'avait pas énormément changé. Les routes passsaient autour d'une campagne toujours aussi verte, organisée autour de petites chaumières près de bois regorgeant de gibier. Enfin un signe intemporel de l'existence d'une noblesse millénaire. Une noblesse dont son maître ferait bientôt partie.

La maison de l'oncle de Harry, au 4, Privet Drive, était une maison absolument identique aux autres, ce qui en disait long sur le conformisme et le manque d'originalité de ses occupants. L'homme à la morphologie de morse eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, cherchant fébrilement ses clés, paniqué à l'idée qu'un voisin ne l'épie. Audrey monta instantanément la valise de cuir défraichie de son maître dans la plus petite chambre de la maison. Notant la chatière dans le bas de la porte, elle trouva cet équipement suspect puisque sa langue bifide n'avait pas capté la moindre présence de félin dans cette demeure. Toute cette maison était trop propre, puant le désinfectant, sinistrement aseptisée, montrant la maniaquerie de Pétunia qui avait peur de se salir.

C'est pas possible, songea la femme-serpent. Cet équipement n'était quand même pas destiné à Harry ? Ils n'osaient tout de même pas le cloitrer là dedans et le nourrir par ce trou ?

Elle redescendit immédiatement les escaliers, une sourde colère bouillonnant en elle, et eut un aperçu saisissant du caractère de Vernon Dursley.

- Maintenant écoutes moi bien, garçon, fit l'homme à la moustache touffue. Je ne veux pas que cette fille sorte de ta chambre. Quant à toi, tu y seras consigné, sauf pour faire les taches ménagères. Tu entends, je ne veux pas voir ce monstre se promener chez moi !

- Oh c'est dommage, siffla Audrey qui était arrivée aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent en chasse, parce que je comptais justement avoir une petite discussion. Ferme la porte, ordonna t-elle à Dudley qui obéit aussitôt face à ce regard jaune et perçant. Vous êtes des imbéciles, haineux et pitoyables, ajouta t-elle à l'intention des deux adultes, alors qu'elle prenait place sur le fauteuil immaculé que Pétunia avait nettoyé il y a peu, notant une grimace de la part de la blonde aux visage osseux. Vous ressemblez aux Moldus de l'an mil et je pense que vous ne changerez plus votre comportement odieux. Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en montrant les deux autres fauteuils.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, sous mon toit ! enragea Vernon dont les narines frémissaient.

-Silence, ordonna t'elle en usant involontairement du Fourchelang. Asseyez-vous, ordonna t-elle en sifflant. Maintenant !

Paniqués, les deux adultes obéirent précipitamment, avant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas ce bâton ridicule pour lancer des sorts. Leurs regards se croisèrent, alors qu'ils échafaudaient un plan.

- Inutile de lutter, ajouta Audrey, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique pour vous vaincre. Un seul regard de ma part, ou une seule morsure, et l'un de vous meurt. Vernon, tu t'adresseras désormais à mon maître, Lord Serpentard, avec le respect qu'on doit à un homme de son rang, fut-il ton neveu. Quant à ce que tu appelles une maison, pour moi, ce n'est qu'un abri qui doit servir à protéger mon maître d'un maniaque psychotique qui a un sacré complexe, du à sa famille. Hélas, on ne choisit pas sa famille, je le vois bien. C'est compris ?

Vernon hocha de la tête, pâle comme un linge, alors que sa femme aux joues creuses tremblait légèrement.

- Ensuite, j'en viens à toi, Pétunia. En ce qui concernes les tâches ménagères, demandes à Dudley de les faire. Je pense que ça ferait du bien à ton cachalot de fils de suer un peu sous le soleil pour perdre le saindoux qu'il a sur le ventre. Dernière chose, nous mangerons à notre faim et nous ne serons jamais enfermés dans la chambre, sinon je défonce la porte et nous irons occuper la chambre vide qui ne sert presque jamais. C'est compris ? demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois en posant ses yeux inquisiteurs sur les Dursley qui restaient pétrifiés, sous le regard incrédule de Harry, resté figé dans le couloir, alors qu'il se souvenait de l'effet similaire causé par les menaces de Hagrid.

Audrey se retira calmement, suivant silencieusement Harry qui regagnait sa chambre, sans même adresser un regard à sa famille, ni même au placard sous l'escalier dont la quatrième marche grinçait. Dès que la porte de la petite chambre fut refermée, la femme s'inclina profondément.

- Veuillez me pardonner, maître, j'ai agi envers votre famille sans vous en demander la permission. Punissez moi si j'ai fauté, mais je ne pouvais supporter la façon dont ils vous traitaient.

- C'est bien, relèves toi, dit Harry. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'avoir clarifié les choses. Au moins, j'échappe aux corvées. En plus, je te fais confiance pour gérer ces choses là, tu te débrouilles mieux que moi. Mais j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler maître, c'est gênant.

- Mais vous êtes mon maître, maître. Je suis liée à votre magie et je me dois de vous servir. Je pourrais vous appeler monseigneur en public, si vous le désirez.

- C'est bien, dit Harry en haussant les épaules pour ne pas se prendre la tête.

Le jeune adolescent se décida à ranger sa valise, prenant tout son temps pour le faire. Il avait encore deux mois à tuer et même en sachant qu'il devrait faire ses devoirs de vacances, il savait qu'il passerait encore beaucoup de temps à regarder le plafond.

Harry regarda distraitement la petite bibliothèque occupée par une série de livres qu'il avait déjà tous lus, les seules choses intactes au milieu de l'amas de jouets détruits par Dudley, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais touché. Un coup d'œil sur la vieille horloge tictaquant inlassablement lui apprit qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de diner, Pétunia préparait toujours le repas pour sept heures tapantes.

A sept heures pile, la voix aigüe de sa tante monta dans les étages. On entendit le pas lourd de Dudley courir dans le couloir et dévaler les marches plus rapidement qu'un sprinteur aux Jeux Olympiques.

Harry descendit l'escalier, toujours suivi par sa servante et sa longue robe. La tante Pétunia guettait la descente des deux étranges occupants, son long cou tendu à l'extrême pour scruter les alentours.

Vernon était avachi dans son fauteuil, grimaçant de dégoût et faisant tout pour ne pas croiser ces deux là plus que nécessaire, alors que Dudley ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas, trop occupé à saliver sur le généreux rôti d'agneau, entouré de pommes de terre au four, le tout noyé dans une couche généreuse de sauce.

Pour la première fois qu'il habitait chez les Dursley, Harry n'eut aucune hésitation à se servir une généreuse portion du plat. Malgré le regard désapprobateur de Pétunia, qui avait du mal à porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, il ne se soucia pas de ce qu'elle pensait. Alors qu'il dégustait une pomme dorée à point, le jeune homme regarda derrière lui et vit Audrey se tenir debout, toujours raide.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda t-il à l'animagus restée statique derrière lui.

- Ce serait inconvenant d'être à votre table, répondit-elle. Je prendrais quelque chose quand vous dormirez ou que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi.

- Hors de question, coupa Harry. Assieds toi et mange. Tu viendras me rejoindre dans ma chambre quand tu auras terminé. Uniquement quand tu auras fini, rajouta t-il par précaution. C'est un ordre, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes d'attente.

Après un léger arc, Audrey prit place à sa droite, arrachant une des généreuses cuisses de l'animal pour la mettre dans son assiette. Le goût était bon et même si ça ne valait pas la nourriture qu'elle avait eue quand elle se servait dans les cuisines de Poudlard, ça la changeait des rats de la Chambre des Secrets.

La servante avait même fini son assiette en même temps que Dudley, ce qui était un exploit. Le grassouillet cousin de Harry était toujours le premier à se jeter sur sa nourriture, engloutissant tellement en une bouchée qu'il était aisément comparable à un porc. Pourtant, son appétit vorace n'avait pas pu doubler la capacité de la demi-basilic à écarter sa mâchoire pour avaler beaucoup de choses, ainsi que les puissantes capacités de son estomac à dissoudre les os de l'animal.

Le soir, Harry n'eut même pas à faire la vaisselle, rompant sa routine fixée comme une horloge et il put tranquillement commencer ses devoirs de vacances sans avoir à crocheter la serrure du placard en douce, puisque sa valise n'avait pas été enfermée dans ce placard sous l'escalier. Il avait décidé de commencer son essai d'Histoire de la Magie, se concentrant sur la plus ennuyeuse matière. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'Histoire, il avait apprécié cette matière à l'école primaire, mais Binns avait le don de rendre chaque enseignement ennuyant à mourir, exploit sans doute lié au fait qu'on aurait du l'exorciser depuis longtemps. Alors que Harry lisait son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur le cas de Gwendoline la Fantasque, il tendit distraitement l'oreille et entendit la douche cesser de couler.

Se retournant, il vit sa servante revenir avec les cheveux encore humides. Même propre, elle dégageait toujours un agréable parfum de forêt humide et d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Elle portait une robe, noire pour changer, mais qui était plus légère que ses habituelles tenues. Harry nota distraitement la queue de couleur jade qui dépassait du bas de sa tenue raccourcie.

- Audrey, fit-il avec gêne. Ne laisse pas dépasser ton … appendice caudal.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, camouflant plus soigneusement toute partie de son corps qui n'était vraiment pas conciliable avec une anatomie humaine convenable, avant de sortir un léger plaid qu'elle disposa sur le sol.

- Vous avez besoin de mon aide, maître ? demanda t-elle en regardant Harry plancher sur un de ses devoirs.

Harry refusa poliment, sachant parfaitement qu'il devait se débrouiller seul s'il voulait s'améliorer. En plus, il avait l'habitude de ne pas être aidé quand il travaillait chez lui.

- Tu ne comptes pas dormir sur le sol, j'espère ? s'exclama le brun alors qu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait avec cette couverture. Avant que tu ne me dises que ce ne serait pas convenable, ajouta t-il alors qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche et se préparait à répliquer, je veux que tu dormes sur le lit. Il est suffisamment grand pour nous deux, alors profitons en.

Une lueur étrange apparut dans les yeux de la femme, mêlant de la stupeur avec une pointe de désir.

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez, maître, susurra t-elle avec malice.

- Juste dormir, rien d'autre, ajouta précipitamment Harry alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement le sous entendu glissé par sa servante, prête à répondre au moindre de ses ordres.

Ce soir là, le jeune adolescent s'endormit rapidement, entendant le souffle calme d'Audrey qui dormait dans son dos, sans se départir de sa vigilance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter se sentait bien au 4, Privet Drive.


	4. Héritage

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le quatrième chapitre, que je vous livre enfin. Merci à tous de me lire !

Bonne lecture et reviews ?

Disclaimer : Harry potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Héritage<strong>

La vie s'écoulait calmement durant ce chaud mois de juillet. Harry se détendait et profitait de ses vacances, sans craindre de réprimandes, puisque Audrey faisait peur à tous les Dursley. Les Moldus à l'esprit étriqué n'osaient pas aller contre elle, qui les avait menacés de leur faire une démonstration de sa forme animale, les Dursley craignant par-dessus tout que les voisins s'aperçoivent de toutes les anormalités qu'il y avait dans leur confortable vie.

Le 31 juillet, lorsque Harry alla chercher le courrier avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, il croisa son obèse de cousin, Dudley, qui était levé depuis plusieurs heures et qui cisaillait les mauvaises herbes qui menaçaient l'impeccable bordure du parterre de fleurs. Parmi les deux factures et une carte postale de Majorque que Harry retira de la boite aux lettres, une enveloppe jaunâtre couverte d'une encre verte lui arracha un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? grogna Dudley qui suait et qui allait sûrement passer sa journée dans le jardin, au lieu de s'amuser avec Piers Polkiss à tabasser et brutaliser les gamins du quartier. C'est parce que je me traine à tes pieds, c'est ça ?

- J'ai reçu la lettre pour mon école, Duddynouchet, répondit Harry en usant du surnom employé par sa tante. C'est une raison plus que suffisante pour égayer ma journée. Saches que te voir ainsi ne me procure absolument aucune joie, finit Harry en lui lançant un dernier regard, alors qu'il rentrait et déposait les courriers sans importance sur le guéridon.

Harry ouvrit la lettre, qui était accompagnée d'un autre document de papier jauni. C'était une autorisation de sortie vers Pré-au-Lard, le village situé à proximité du château millénaire. Evidemment, la grande question était de parvenir à faire signer ce papier par son oncle.

Le jeune homme se sentait légèrement déprimé à cette pensée. Pré-au-Lard ne serait donc pas pour lui. Il avait autant de chance d'obtenir une signature de la part de son oncle que de tenir une conversation civilisée avec Lord Voldemort.

- Maître, demanda Audrey, pourquoi ne falsifiez vous pas la signature de façon Moldue ? Il vous suffit de trouver un courrier qu'il a signé récemment et de copier sa signature par transparence sur la vitre.

C'était loin d'être idiot, c'était lumineux même, et le jeune garçon se demanda pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé. Peut être parce qu'il avait été habitué à ne jamais dépasser Dudley et à masquer ses véritables capacités. Il allait devoir s'habituer à contourner les problèmes et ce, dès maintenant.

- Peut être, fit-il pensivement. Mais je crois que je vais d'abord essayer de façon normale.

En examinant le courrier, il vit une autre feuille, lui demandant de faire le choix d'au minimum deux matières optionnelles supplémentaires pour poursuivre ses études. Quand il vit les noms barbares, il grinça des dents.

- Alors, nous avons : Soin des créatures magiques, Divination, étude des Moldus, Arithmancie ou étude des Runes. Audrey, que me conseillerais-tu ? J'exclus déjà l'étude des Moldus. J'ai déjà vécu suffisamment longtemps avec ceux là, alors inutile d'en rajouter, tenta t-il avec humour.

- Maître, je vous suggèrerais les Runes. C'est un art complexe qui permet de démultiplier la puissance des sorts si elles sont correctement utilisées et elles peuvent être utilisées dans le cadre de rituels ne nécessitant pas de baguette magique. Vu qu'elles nécessitent souvent des calculs pour les optimiser, l'Arithmancie me semble indispensable. C'est un art permettant d'aborder les sorts de façon mathématique et de les rationaliser avec des calculs pour créer de nouveaux effets, voire même de nouveaux sortilèges.

- Je prends note, déclara Harry. Pour le reste, qu'en penses tu ?

- Les soins aux créatures magiques peuvent se révéler utiles en cas de mauvaises rencontres. C'est fou le nombre de bêtes qui résistent aux sorts, fit-elle en se désignant elle-même, alors si ça peut vous sauver la vie, ce n'est jamais négligeable. En ce qui concerne la divination, commença t-elle avec un dédain perceptible dans la voix, je préfère passer ce … truc sous silence. Sans risquer d'être grossière, c'est souvent une vraie arnaque.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, faisant son choix. L'idée d'explorer de nouvelles théories lui plaisait, car il avait toujours aimé les mathématiques, malgré les efforts de Dudley pour le distraire. En plus, l'idée de créer de nouveaux sorts était une idée alléchante. Il se rappela soudainement les paroles d'Ollivander lors de sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort avait été plus loin que quiconque dans l'étude des arts noirs. il avait fait des choses terribles, mais stupéfiantes. Des choses jusque là jamais vues. Cette idée restait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon qui avait encore ses rêves et qui imaginait parfois, dans ses délires les plus fous, découvrir le pouvoir le plus terrible qui puisse exister, aux cotés de ses amis.

- Très bien, dit-il en cochant ses cases et en renvoyant le parchemin par le biais d'Hedwige. Je prends Soin aux créatures magiques, Runes et Arithmancie, déclara le jeune homme sous le regard approbateur d'Audrey.

Le soir même, durant le glacial dîner qui était sinistrement silencieux, le seul son audible provenait du poste de télévision. Un journaliste aux lunettes carrées débitait ce qu'il lisait sur son prompteur, annonçant calmement l'évasion d'un dangereux meurtrier armé, du nom de Sirius Black.

L'homme présenté en photographie était blafard, avec des joues creuses et une barbe dure. Comparé à lui, Harry se trouvait même bien coiffé. Les yeux noirs, sans chaleur et aussi froids que ceux de Rogue, étaient entourés de profonds cernes, le rendant encore plus effrayant. Il était soi-disant armé, mais aucune indication du lieu de son évasion n'était donnée. Lorsque le numéro vert pour sa capture fut donné, la tante Pétunia le nota frénétiquement sur un morceau de papier. Inutile de dire qu'elle allait désormais scruter attentivement les environs pour être la première à pouvoir apercevoir le fugitif.

- J'ai reçu une carte de Marge, annonça prudemment Vernon, elle arrivera demain matin.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle qu'il appréciait, puisque cette mégère de Marge venait. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas apparentée à Harry, on l'avait forcé à l'appeler tante toute son enfance et chaque visite avait laissé un très mauvais souvenir au garçon.

- Garçon, tonna Vernon en oubliant toute prudence, Marge arrive demain et je ne veux pas qu'elle aperçoive la moindre de tes bizarreries. Je lui ai dit que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. Tu n'as pas intérêt à démentir cette version, sinon tu auras de grave ennuis, lança l'oncle Vernon.

- Je voudrais te poser une question, demanda calmement Harry alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Les élèves de mon école peuvent visiter le village voisin, alors j'aimerais que tu signes mon autorisation de sortie, déclara Harry.

- Pourquoi signerais-je ton machin ? demanda négligemment Vernon qui prenait ses clés suspendus à un crochet.

Sous le regard méfiant de son oncle, Harry fit semblant d'hésiter, avant de se montrer très Serpentard.

- Parce que ça ne va pas être facile de faire croire à la tante Marge que je suis pensionnaire à ce centre de St Machin …

Alors que l'homme au cou de bœuf allait éclater, Audrey désamorça la situation.

- Il y a encore plus simple, maître. Votre oncle signe ce papier et nous amène au Chaudron Baveur demain matin, en allant chercher Marge à Londres. En échange, vous prenez une chambre là-bas pour le reste des vacances et cette Marge n'aura même pas à poser de questions gênantes. En plus, fit-elle avec froideur, votre … famille n'aura pas à vous supporter jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Vernon réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de trouver l'idée très séduisante.

- Soit, dit-il, mais je ne payes rien. Sois à l'heure quand j'irais chercher Marge, sinon je pars sans toi.

Lorsque Harry remonta dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il fit après être sûr que personne ne pouvait plus le voir, ce fut un grand geste de victoire, accompagné d'un cri de joie contenu à grand peine entre ses lèvres.

- Merci Audrey ! s'exclama t-il alors en serrant la femme-serpent dans ses bras. Un mois sur le Chemin de Traverse, à pouvoir être dans le monde de la magie ! Comment puis-je te remercier ? demanda t-il avec une innocence touchante.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita t-elle. J'aimerais pouvoir obtenir une de ces baguettes et je voudrais que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous aventurer dans le monde Moldu … ou même dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry lui sourit et se coucha rapidement dans le lit, tellement excité qu'il en eut du mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il fut levé à cinq heures par sa servante qui dut lui rappeler l'intérêt qu'il avait à quitter son lit. Harry obéit finalement et quitta le lit qui grinçait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était très confortable de toute façon.

Une heure après, il achevait de faire sa valise, tandis que la jeune femme revêtait une de ses sempiternelles robes sombres.

- Maître, demanda t-elle humblement, serait-il possible que je puisse acheter quelques nouvelles tenues et livres ?

Harry acquiesça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était pauvre de toute façon. Au vu du coffre qu'il disposait, et en particulier du contenu plus que fourni, il pouvait sans nul doute passer plusieurs vies sans travailler.

Alors que les deux sorciers allaient sortir, ils aperçurent brièvement Dudley qui se préparait pour faire bonne impression à Marge. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu l'uniforme de son prestigieux collège de Smelting.

Le garçon grassouillet était boudiné dans un frac marron à queue de pie, il portait un ridicule pantalon de golfeur orange, ainsi qu'un canotier sur ses cheveux gras. L'image ridicule que Harry avait oublié depuis sa première année le fit sourire et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement, la robe de sorcier noire et le chapeau pointu qui constituaient l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard n'étaient pas si mal.

Lorsque sa lourde valise fut enfin chargée dans le coffre, Harry s'installa tranquillement à l'arrière, contenant son excitation tandis que l'oncle Vernon faisait rugir le moteur de sa nouvelle voiture de sport, afin de bien alerter tout le voisinage.

Le trajet ne dura que peu de temps, la circulation en direction de la capitale britannique était assez fluide, alors que Vernon maugréait contre le soleil qui se levait face à lui. Au loin, les hauts buildings de la City se détachaient de l'horizon, qui baignait dans une lueur dorée réconfortante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignirent les rues de Londres, qui étaient déjà animées par le ballet des voitures et la douce musique des klaxons d'hommes d'affaires excédés par la congestion urbaine. Vernon se garait brusquement en double file, pour que Harry et Audrey débarquent en vitesse leurs affaires, se retrouvant devant un vieux pub miteux. L'endroit, dont la peinture sur la façade s'écaillait, était coincé entre une librairie et un magasin de disques.

Dès que le coffre fut refermé, la voiture s'éloigna en faisant crisser ses pneus. Vernon filait chercher Marge, sans adresser le moindre mot pour son neveu qui tenait encore la cage d'Hedwige dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le pub miteux, Harry ressentit cette habituelle sensation de magie qui suintait dans l'air, comme si l'atmosphère particulière le pénétrait pour l'apaiser. La chaleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement due aux flammes dans l'âtre, mais à ce bonheur d'être proche du monde de la magie.

A cette heure de la matinée, on ne trouvait pas beaucoup de monde dans le pub. Seul deux clients discutaient dans un coin, commentant un des articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le barman était à son comptoir, nettoyant un verre avec un vieux torchon, regardant s'il était propre en le scrutant à la lueur des bougies.

- Bonjour Tom, salua Harry. Je souhaiterais prendre une chambre pour le reste des vacances scolaires.

- B'jour, grogna le barman édenté. T'es pas un peu jeune pour rester seul ici ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira l'adolescent. C'est ça ou je supportais encore mon oncle Moldu pour un autre mois. Il est tout aussi satisfait que moi de notre arrangement.

- Mouais, fit-il suspicieusement, tandis que Harry redressait ses lunettes rondes. A quel nom la chambre ?

- Harry Potter, chuchota le principal intéressé, alors que les yeux du barman s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Instinctivement, l'homme regarda la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il y avait sur le front du jeune homme avant de balbutier. Harry détestait toujours ce genre d'attention, comme s'il était un davantage un symbole qu'une personne, tandis que Tom lui tendait les clés de sa nouvelle chambre.

Le brun déposa sa valise, avant de partir pour la célèbre banque Gringotts, afin d'obtenir assez d'argent pour faire ses achats. Il savait qu'il allait devoir passer beaucoup de temps dans les magasins de vêtements. Audrey avait été catégorique, il devait être convenablement habillé pour une personne de son rang. Autrement dit, fini les habits trop grands de Dudley ou les lunettes rafistolées. Il devrait entièrement refaire sa garde robe.

Harry marcha jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la banque des gobelins. Le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc tordu contrastait avec le reste des boutiques typiquement médiévales du Chemin de Traverse.

- Maître, je vais parlementer avec les gobelins pour obtenir l'accès au coffre de Serpentard. Je vous en prie, soyez extrêmement prudent quand vous parlerez avec eux. Les temps ont peut être changé, pas leurs anciennes lois. Ils sont connus pour leurs traits de caractère, mais ni la patience, ni la pitié n'en font partie.

- Audrey, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu seras à même de t'en charger. Moi, j'ignore tout du protocole ou des négociations.

La demi-basilic opina de la tête et entra dans la banque avec son maître.

L'intérieur du hall était couvert de marbres, qui reflétaient la lumière des lourds chandeliers de bronze fixés sur les murs percés de larges baies vitrées. Le grand lustre du plafond brillait de mille feux, les multiples cristaux à facettes reflétant la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la coupole de verre, tandis que de petites créatures aux dents pointues travaillaient à faire fructifier des comptes.

- Bonjour honorable guerrier, salua poliment Audrey à l'adresse du gobelin qui griffonnait avec sa plume noire. Monseigneur aimerait accéder à son coffre et il voudrait également obtenir son héritage.

La petite créature retira ses lunettes de lecture avant de regarder avec intérêt le duo de sorciers.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il de sa voix rêche habituelle. Je suppose que vous voulez commencer par passer l'épreuve d'héritage ? Mais quelle noble lignée souhaitez vous réclamer la seigneurie ?

- En effet, honorable guerrier, répondit la servante du jeune adolescent brun, nous préférerions commencer par obtenir la chevalière. Monseigneur à déjà obtenu son titre de Lord Serpentard, mais il aimerait le revendiquer officiellement avec son héritage.

A ces mots, le gobelin écarquilla les yeux et crut devoir affaire à une blague faite dans l'unique but de lui faire perdre son temps, chose qu'il abhorrait particulièrement. Mais l'expression glaciale dans les yeux jaunes et perçants de la femme lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était très sérieuse.

- Bien, ordonna t-il, suivez moi.

Harry et sa servante suivirent le vieux gobelin dans un bureau plus isolé et abrité des oreilles indiscrètes. La pièce était assez vaste, décorée par de nombreuses armures et armes parfaitement entretenues. Les tapisseries représentant des batailles indiquaient clairement que Gripsec, avant d'être un banquier, était un guerrier. Le gobelin fit s'asseoir les deux clients sur de confortables sièges de bois noble devant un large bureau couvert de parchemins, alors qu'une tête réduite trônait de façon macabre dans un coin du bureau.

Le gobelin déverrouilla un coffre-fort avec sa magie, pour en sortir une petite boite noire. A l'intérieur, on trouvait une bague argentée sertie d'une belle émeraude taillée en cabochon. Le métal était toujours brillant, finement ciselé pour représenter un serpent.

- Monsieur Potter, voici la bague de Salazar Serpentard, qui ne peut être portée que par le seigneur de cette famille. En temps normal, nous faisons des tests de sang pour déterminer à quelle famille une personne est rattachée, mais votre hâte vous a fait sauter cette étape. Le défaut de ces rites est qu'ils durent plusieurs heures et je ne vous cache pas qu'ils sont très demandés, ce qui fait qu'il y a un délai d'attente de plusieurs mois.

- Monseigneur effectuera donc le rituel ultérieurement, déclara platement Audrey. Continuons, je vous prie.

- Bien entendu, vous êtes conscients que si vous êtes un imposteur, l'Anneau vous videra de votre magie. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous deviendrez un Moldu. Dans le pire, vous mourrez, finit le gobelin avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry respira profondément, décidant de faire confiance aux paroles d'Audrey. Mais un doute lui venait à l'esprit. Une impression sinistre de méfiance. Et si la femme-serpent était toujours au service de Voldemort ? Et si elle l'avait piégé, gagnant sa confiance pour pouvoir mieux le tuer ?

Chassant ces pensées sournoises, Harry glissa rapidement l'anneau à son annulaire droit, faisant ça le plus vite possible pour être fixé sur son sort. Le bijou brilla durant un court instant, mais rien d'autre de notable ne pouvait être remarqué. Harry se tenait toujours debout et il ne ressentait rien de spécial.

- Félicitations Lord Serpentard, dit Gripsec en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suppose que vous souhaiterez visiter votre nouveau coffre ?

- Oui, déclara Audrey. Mais nous aimerions également consulter les transferts ayant été effectués sur le compte fiduciaire ouvert par les Potter pour leur fils.

- Ce n'est pas le compte de mes parents ? s'étonna Harry.

Le gobelin lui expliqua de façon synthétique que le compte qu'il avait était conçu pour assurer ses besoins en tant qu'élève. Le compte principal de la famille Potter ne lui serait accessible qu'à sa majorité.

- Bien, reprit Gripsec en recentrant la conversation. Je vais vous donner un relevé de vos opérations. Vous pouvez recevoir des copies de vos comptes avec un inventaire détaillé, envoyé par hibou si vous le désirez. Nous agissons avec la plus grande discrétion et la plus sévère rigueur pour la protection de nos estimés clients.

La jeune femme acquiesça et tendit le relevé à Harry qui constata une chose étrange. Outre les intérêts, des dépôts réguliers étaient effectués par un certain Seigneur Black.

- Qui est le Seigneur Black ? demanda Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Il s'agit de Lord Sirius Black, actuel chef de la maison Black. Quelle que soit sa situation aux yeux du ministère, dit Gripsec en se référant à la chasse à l'homme lancée par le gouvernement, il est un de nos estimés clients et nous ne nous mêlons pas de politique. S'il a choisi de vous verser de l'argent régulièrement, il en possède le droit.

Pendant que Harry repensait à l'homme en guenilles qui était recherché à la télévision, le gobelin aborda une autre question.

- Seigneur Serpentard, avec la réouverture de ce compte, il vous faut choisir quelqu'un pour gérer vos affaires en attendant votre majorité. Vous pouvez confier cette charge à votre tuteur si vous le souhaitez.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Hors de question qu'il confie la moindre noise à son oncle ou à un sorcier. L'argent créait souvent des conflits d'intérêts et il se doutait que ses intérêts seraient mal représentés.

- Dites moi, guerrier Gripsec, c'est bien vous qui avez géré mes affaires et mon compte depuis des années ? demanda Harry au gobelin.

- En effet, déclara le gobelin qui avait été surpris par l'utilisation de son titre, que les sorciers ignoraient généralement, mais aussi par le fait que Harry se soit souvenu de son nom. J'ose espérer que vous avez été satisfait de mes services.

- Je l'ai été, en effet. C'est pour cela que je vous confie la gestion de mes affaires jusqu'à ma majorité, déclara Harry. Que notre or puisse croitre, puisque nos intérêts sont communs. Je vous fait confiance.

S'il n'avait pas été un terrifiant guerrier et si cela n'avait pas porté atteinte à son honneur, Gripsec aurait versé une larme d'émotion. Jamais un sorcier n'avait volontairement fait confiance à un gobelin, tout en le traitant comme un égal. Gripsec avait l'impression que Harry Potter pourrait apporter beaucoup de choses et en plus, il allait faciliter leur enrichissement mutuel.

Lorsqu'il conduisit son client dans le réseau de galeries, Gripsec se frottait encore les mains. Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail, adorant la sensation de déplacement du wagonnet, tandis que le vent sifflait dans ses cheveux, fouettant son visage tandis qu'il serpentait entre des stalactites.

Le wagonnet freina devant une grande paroi rocheuse comportant une porte solidement verrouillée. Elle était ornée d'une énorme gravure représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même.

- Ce coffre n'a jamais été ouvert depuis sa création par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. J'espère que vous savez comment l'ouvrir.

En voyant ce dessin si vivant qui lui rappelait le passage vers l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry comprit immédiatement. Il siffla en Fourchelang pour en forcer l'ouverture.

Le serpent dessiné ouvrit les yeux, se cabrant légèrement pour reculer, alors que la lourde porte grinçait. A entendre le crissement strident qui fit grimacer Harry, les énormes gonds n'avaient pas été huilés depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit une véritable fortune, faisant passer son coffre habituel pour une besace de mendiant. Il s'avança au milieu de montagnes de pièces d'or, découvrant des trésors dormants entre les piles de lingots d'or pur. Des armures, des armes et des artefacts magiques étaient conservés. Dédaignant la vaisselle frappée aux armoiries de la famille, son regard fut attiré par une bibliothèque contenant de nombreux grimoires à la valeur historique inestimable et qui suintaient la puissance sous des siècles de poussière.

Audrey était partie dans une autre direction, se promenant dans une autre section, tout en récupérant au passage quelques objets personnels que son oncle lui gardait précieusement.

Il semblerait que les héritiers de Serpentard qui s'étaient succédé à travers les âges n'avaient jamais été au courant de l'existence de ce coffre. C'était étrange, il aurait pourtant suffit qu'ils aillent se rendre dans la banque et demander l'accès au coffre. Mais peut être que les guerres, les troubles politiques, les conflits avec les gobelins, ainsi que l'oubli et la consanguinité avaient fait disparaître le coffre des esprits. Ou alors, il y avait eu un autre coffre vidé depuis longtemps qui avait servi de leurre, comme si le fondateur avait volontairement dissimulé l'existence de ce trésor. C'était bien le genre de cachotteries que pouvait faire son roublard d'oncle, pensait Audrey.

Harry se décida finalement à prendre quelques copies d'ouvrages, laissant toujours les exemplaires originaux en place. Il avait également saisi quelques poignées de Gallions d'or, s'assurant de toujours pouvoir faire des emplettes supplémentaires en cas de besoin.


	5. Au Chaudron Baveur

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures revisitées d'Audrey.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui laissent des tas de review, ça fait très plaisir de vous lire. Merci du soutien et de l'aide que vos conseils contiennent.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Au Chaudron Baveur<strong>

Le jour de son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, Harry avait passé une journée fatigante et chargée en émotions. Il avait non seulement découvert qu'il était bien plus riche qu'il ne le pensait, mais qu'en plus, l'homme dangereux et recherché pour de multiples meurtres lui versait de l'argent. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, mais le brun était curieux de nature et ce mystère l'intéressait. Il serait plus exact de dire que cette inconnue lui donnait l'envie de résoudre ce mystère.

Il avait également découvert la légendaire coquetterie féminine, ainsi que la pratique du lèche vitrine, puisque Audrey avait refait sa garde robe. Même si cette femme était née au Moyen Age, elle partageait une étrange caractéristique féminine qui semblait ainsi transmise depuis la nuit des temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs refusé de montrer les vêtements, préférant faire la surprise à Harry, qui savait au moins que sa servante ne serait plus toujours vêtue de noir.

Ce fut le lendemain que la femme-serpent se réveilla, plus excitée que d'habitude ou elle fait souvent preuve d'impassibilité. Sa tenue la mettait en valeur, pensait Harry. Audrey avait une longue robe aux tons de jade, avec de délicates broderies en argent, qui couvrait son corps depuis la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses bottines en peau de dragon. Des pièces d'armure finement ouvragées et décorées de serpents recouvraient ses épaules, tandis que ses membres étaient protégés par des morceaux métalliques enchantés pour absorber les maléfices mineurs. Elle avait également une légère tenue métallique sur-mesure qui couvrait son corps, épousant ses courbes et ajustée à la perfection pour abriter de nombreux sortilèges de protection, tout en permettant une liberté d'action et un confort optimal.

Ces tenues étaient plus voyantes que les habits de soie enchantés de son maître, mais elle se devait d'afficher fièrement son statut de garde du corps. Autre avantage, l'armure légère était parfaitement silencieuse, ne s'entendant pas lorsque sa porteuse se mouvait et elle était aisément dissimulable sous une cape noire classique, agrafée à la robe par une épingle en forme de serpent.

Harry ne désapprouvait pas cette tenue, elle était assez agréable à l'oeil. Audrey lui avait même fait un clin d'œil, disant qu'une femme en armure est même plus désirable que si elle était nue. Harry vira alors à l'écarlate, avant de lui demander de remettre sa cape.

Audrey s'était finalement dirigée vers le chemin de Traverse, allant enfin chercher sa baguette magique, un outil indispensable pour protéger son maître.

La boutique d'Ollivander était la plus vieille de la rue commerçante. Les lourdes poutres à colombin étaient partiellement couvertes d'une couche de vernis écaillé, alors qu'une plaque de bronze fixée au dessus de l'entrée indiquait que la dynastie des fabricants de baguettes était établie depuis 382 avant J.C.

Lorsque Audrey entra dans l'échoppe qui sentait le bois vieilli, le petit carillon de la porte sonna, attirant le vendeur qui était resté en arrière. Le lieu était assez poussiéreux, des centaines de cartons soigneusement étiquetés étaient entreposés sur des rayonnages. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la devanture étaient clairement visibles, un nuage de poussière sèche et de sciure de bois emplissait cette atmosphère saturée de magie.

Alors que la femme avançait prudemment en regardant les environs, un vieil homme au crâne partiellement dégarni toussota depuis les rayons de l'arrière boutique. Ollivander s'approcha aussi rapidement que ses jambes âgées le lui permettaient, offrant un large sourire à Audrey.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Audrey Serpentard. Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez jadis eu une baguette faite de bois d'if de 25 centimètres et demi, avec crin de licorne. Mes aïeux n'ont jamais eu l'honneur de créer le bâton de votre oncle, mais passons. J'ai toujours quelques ingrédients spéciaux en boutique pour les clients les plus exigeants. Laissez moi faire quelques mesures et je reviens, dit-il en sautillant.

La nièce du grand fondateur, très surprise par le fait que ce vieillard sache parfaitement à qui sa lignée avait vendue chaque baguette, se retrouva a essayer plusieurs baguettes, semant le chaos à chaque mouvement, alors que le vieil homme sans âge sautillait d'excitation et que ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt, comme s'il s'amusait follement.

Après avoir dévasté la boutique, Audrey vit le fabricant froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle mesure avec son mètre enchanté. Il eut comme un éclair de génie dans son regard, venant d'être foudroyé par l'inspiration. Il courut dans l'arrière boutique et rapporta un étui noir doublé de velours rouge.

- Voilà. Exactement trente-deux centimètres et demi. En bois de peuplier avec comme cœur, un morceau de crochet de basilic. Ce n'est pas l'objet que j'utilise habituellement, mais il me semble que cela vous conviendra parfaitement. Une baguette très spéciale, faite sur-mesure pour une cliente délicate, tout en étant exceptionnellement douée pour les charmes protecteurs.

Audrey se saisit de la baguette, étendant ses longs doigts sur le manche de bois qui émettait une chaleur propre. Lorsqu'elle enroula sa main autour du manche, l'emprisonnant au cœur de sa paume, elle eut l'impression que le pouvoir coulait en elle, comme si cette baguette était un prolongement d'elle-même.

- Merci, siffla t-elle en admirant le bois fin qui brillait légèrement, parfaitement ciré.

Alors que Audrey glissait son acquisition dans l'étui fixé à sa jambe droite, Ollivander la salua et récupéra les vingt Gallions avant de regarder sa cliente s'éloigner. Il sourit légèrement, ayant hâte de voir quels changements seraient amenés par le duo Harry-Audrey.

La jeune femme traversa la rue et revint rapidement dans la chambre au Chaudron Baveur, en ayant quelques livres sous le bras.

- Maître, j'ai fait un détour chez Fleury et Bott. Je vous ai trouvé quelques livres utiles sur les lois sorcières, ainsi que sur les formes avancées de magie. Je vais vous aider à vous entraîner à vous exercer avec votre magie, mais pour le moment, j'ai également bien besoin de me remettre au courant de tous les changements qui ont eu lieu dans ce monde.

Harry lui répondit distraitement, trop profondément plongé dans son intéressante lecture, passionné par l'un des grimoires écrit dans une langue inconnue. Les caractères sinueux étaient très étranges, mais ils semblaient se déformer quand il posait les yeux dessus, avant de devenir un anglais parfaitement compréhensible. Personne n'y aurait rien compris, exception faite de ceux qui pouvaient maîtriser le Fourchelang.

- On dirait Hermione, ricana Harry en faisant une comparaison avec la fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui planifiait ses révisions et qui se jetait dans un travail acharné.

- Maître, votre amie à raison. Vous devriez prendre vos études plus aux sérieux. Je peux vous protéger, mourir pour vous si vous me le demandez, mais en ce qui concerne un mage noir au visage de serpent et déterminé à vous assassiner, j'ai des limites.

Harry acquiesça lentement, tandis que la jeune femme se plongeait dans son livre de droit. C'était un texte sec, plein de fioritures inutiles, jargonneux et chiant à en mourir, mais elle s'y accrocha. Elle devait absolument en connaître le plus possible sur la législation sorcière pour pouvoir prévenir tous les coups tordus qui pourraient se dresser contre son maître. Le Ministère, Dumbledore ou Voldemort, elle se méfiait de tout et pour le moment, elle les mettait tous dans un même panier, celui des ennemis potentiels qu'on pourrait utiliser au besoin. Elle allait aider son maître à tracer sa propre voie, quels qu'en soient les obstacles.

- Maître, demanda t-elle humblement, que comptez vous faire après avoir fini vos études ?

- Hum ? fit pensivement Harry en relevant la tête de son livre, je ne sais pas trop. Peut être Auror, mais en tout cas, je veux me mettre au service de la communauté. Après, je ne sais pas trop, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Audrey acquiesça, étouffant un bâillement, avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Instinctivement, elle tendit sa baguette vers l'entrée, alors que son maître interrogeait l'importun sur son motif de visite.

- C'est Tom, dit le barman à travers la porte. Je vous apporte votre plateau repas. Il y a également quelqu'un qui souhaiterais vous voir.

Harry déverrouilla la porte, laissant le barman déposer le plateau sur une des tables, avant de se retirer pour laisser entrer un petit homme aux courts cheveux gris. L'homme d'âge moyen avait une longue cape décorée de fines rayures et s'appuyait sur une canne de bois, l'air visiblement fatigué mais satisfait. il était également coiffé d'un chapeau rond de couleur vert olive et Harry eut l'impression d'avaler un seau de glaçons en le voyant. Il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

- Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda inutilement le jeune homme. Entrez donc !

Le vieil homme sourit et déposa sa cape soigneusement pliée sur le dossier d'une chaise proche, lissant son pantalon vert bouteille.

- Bonjour Harry, je constate que les présentations sont inutiles, gloussa l'homme en lui serrant la main. Je dois dire que nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu disparaisses de chez toi si rapidement. Nous étions inquiets, mais je suis soulagé de voir que nos craintes étaient infondées.

Le ministre adressa un sourire bienveillant à Harry, rendant ce dernier plutôt curieux. Audrey lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises de toujours se méfier des sourires et de toujours connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Ministre, mais vous avez semblé suggérer que j'étais surveillé.

- Eh bien, hésita Fudge, nous sommes extrêmement prudents en ce qui concerne le bien être des jeunes sorciers et leur sécurité.

- Alors, il semble que les personnes en question font très mal leur travail, coupa abruptement Harry. S'ils avaient réellement vu ce qui se passait à Privet Drive, ils auraient su que je n'étais pas en sécurité. Pas protégé de ma … famille, du moins. Ou alors, suggéra pernicieusement Harry tandis que Fudge pâlissait, cette surveillance à été mise en place récemment. Je dirais même depuis l'évasion de Black. J'ai raison ?

D'un seul coup, le politicien semblait avoir pris dix ans. Il ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre.

- Je comprends vos intentions louables, Monsieur le Ministre, mais j'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à me protéger principalement. Quel rapport ais-je avec Sirius Black ? Répondez moi, s'il vous plait, finit-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Très bien, chuchota Cornelius Fudge, je vais tout te dire. Mais promets moi que tu n'iras pas à la poursuite de Black et que tu ne quitteras pas le chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ta rentrée à Poudlard. Sois assuré de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit et ne sors pas du coté Moldu.

- Très bien, promit Harry. Maintenant, dites moi la vérité, avec un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que le jeune Tom Jedusor savait employer.

Fudge expira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Bien. Sirius Black était un proche ami de votre père. Lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a pris vos parents pour cible, ils ont fait appel à un Gardien du Secret. C'est un enchantement qui fait qu'une personne dissimule une information et est désormais la seule à pouvoir la diffuser. Si Vous-Savez-Qui s'était tenu devant leur maison, contre la fenêtre de leur salon, sans connaître l'information détenue par le Gardien, il n'aurait pas pu les trouver. Black était le Gardien, choisi par votre père. Malheureusement, à peine une semaine après que le rituel fut accompli, Black les a trahis.

- Vous voulez dire, commença Harry avec colère, que le meilleur ami de mon père les a vendus à Voldemort ?

Fudge trembla lorsqu'il entendit ce nom prononcé par le Survivant.

- Harry, ne prononce pas son nom.

- Pourquoi ? feignit de demander le jeure adolescent. J'ai vu a quoi il ressemble, son pouvoir est brisé, ce n'est plus qu'une épave. La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de l'objet lui-même. Si tout le monde montrait qu'ils n'avaient plus peur de lui, Voldemort perdrait une part importante de sa puissance. Il est fort, mais uniquement parce qu'il inspire la crainte et la division.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta bravoure, tempéra Fudge encore frissonnant. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Black s'est alors enfui, mais il a été retrouvé par Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami de votre père. Pettigrow s'est lancé à la poursuite du traitre, mais Black a gagné et l'a réduit en miettes. A l'époque, j'étais Directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Black a fait exploser la rue, tuant treize Moldus au passage. Pettigrow a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Black riait comme un fou quand on l'a arrêté, il avait détruit Pettigrow. Un doigt, dit il en levant l'index, c'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui, avec sa robe ensanglantée.

Le ministre se tut, se rappelant l'horrible spectacle de cette rue si profondément crevassée, que les canalisations d'égout avaient éclaté. Il lui arrivait parfois d'en faire des cauchemars, douze ans après.

- Maintenant, tenta Harry en déglutissant difficilement, vous voulez dire que Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban et qu'il me recherche pour … finir le travail ?

Fudge tripota nerveusement son chapeau, avant d'opiner lentement de la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre d'expressions qu'il aimerait employer, mais elle résumait le projet du criminel.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit le Ministre avec plus de fermeté, je te demanderais d'être extrêmement prudent. Si jamais tu devais te servir de ta baguette, n'hésites pas à le faire. Nous préférerions devoir envoyer des Oubliators plutôt que de devoir refaire face à un carnage, comme celui d'il y a douze ans.

Harry approuva, alors que Fudge se rhabillait et quittait la chambre, lui serrant une dernière fois la main.

Lorsque le ministre disparut, le jeune homme encore chamboulé fouilla dans sa valise pour y retrouver le petit album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année.

Parmi les nombreuses photographies, ses parents étaient souvent en compagnie de trois hommes qui revenaient de façon récurrente. Le plus âgé semblait avoir un visage perpétuellement fatigué, des rides précoces qui lui donnaient un air de mendiant, apparence que ses vêtements rapiécés semblaient confirmer. Un petit homme au visage de rat était souvent aux cotés de James et Harry l'identifia comme étant Peter Pettigrow, celui qui avait voulu lutter, même s'il savait que son combat était désespéré.

Enfin, Harry le vit. Sirius Black se tenait entre ses parents, avec un grand sourire qui semblait sincère. Il se demandait s'il était déjà au service de Voldemort lorsque la photo avait été prise et il ignorait si ses parents avaient pu imaginer un instant que l'homme avec qui ils étaient, allait bientôt les trahir.

Harry serra les poings, alors que les larmes gagnaient ses yeux.

- Maître, s'inquiéta Audrey qui était resté invisible durant toute la discussion, allez vous bien ?

- Appelle-moi Harry, s'il te plait, dit-il avant de craquer et de pleurer.

Audrey se dirigea vers Harry qui commençait à verser des larmes d'amertume et le serra délicatement contre elle, glissant ses bras autour des épaules du garçon.

- Il était leur ami, sanglota t-il. Il les a trahis !

Elle resta ainsi à réconforter Harry, qui ne cessait de pleurer contre elle, sans se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait. Sa servante le laissa vider sa tristesse, le berçant légèrement en caressant distraitement ses cheveux noirs.


	6. La fin des vacances

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre suivant.

Pas beaucoup de choses à dire, mais bon. La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement en compensation. Enfin, j'essayerais ...

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me soutiennent.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La fin des vacances<strong>

La vie autonome que Harry menait au Chaudron Baveur se poursuivait inlassablement, chaque journée étant consacrée au travail et à une sortie pour embrasser l'Eclair de Feu du regard.

Pour le jeune garçon brun, la vie n'aurait pas pu être plus paisible et calme. Harry continuait ses études et envoyait de temps à autres de nombreuses missives. Il avait pu pratiquer de nouveaux sorts avec sa baguette, ne risquant aucune réprimande puisqu'il était en plein milieu du monde magique. Il s'était renseigné et avait découvert que la Trace placée sur chaque sorcier permet d'identifier les actes magiques, mais pas celui les commettant. Cet enchantement se révélait inutile lorsque le sorcier était au milieu d'un endroit ou des centaines de sorts étaient lancés chaque jour, alors que le Chemin de Traverse lui même irradiait de magie. Harry avait même acheté ses fournitures, profitant du Chemin de Traverse qui était assez vide à encore quelques jours du grand départ. Les gens avaient toujours la manie de s'y prendre au dernier moment, alors il avait pu faire ses achats sans devoir affronter une cohue infernale.

Audrey avait même profité d'une des sorties pour se glisser dans la sinistre allée des Embrumes, dans le but inavouable de se procurer quelques objets de magie noire. C'étaient surtout des grimoires qui l'intéressaient, en particulier un ouvrage au titre illisible écrit par un certain Herpo l'Infâme. Il avait coûté une fortune, mais la jeune femme pensait qu'il valait vraiment le coup. Seul bémol problématique, cet écrit était insensible à tout sortilège, y compris de traduction, or il allait justement falloir le traduire. Il était tellement vieux, qu'il était rédigé en grec ancien.

Lorsque Harry avait demandé à sa servante ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans cette allée sombre, elle lui fit un rapport détaillé. De nombreuses boutiques regorgeaient d'objets rares et chers, les illégaux étant souvent bien cachés, mais elle savait délier les langues. Seules deux boutiques n'avaient pas été explorées par la demi-basilic. L'une était semblable à une cage de verre emplies de toiles soyeuses et d'araignées de taille indécente, l'autre était un hôtel dont l'uniforme des serveuses ne laissait guère de doutes sur le type d'activités qui était mené en coulisses.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il y avait un bordel dans cette allée, Harry rougit et détourna le visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Ce fut le hululement d'Hedwige qui le tira de ses pensées, puisque la magnifique chouette au plumage immaculé était porteuse d'une missive. Harry la laissa se poser sur son bras, retirant la lettre et donnant une souris comme récompense pour son amie à plumes.

Harry referma la cage contenant les souris brunes qu'il avait acheté et dont la population diminuait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il découvrait ainsi à quel point ces petits mammifères sont vraiment très appréciés, tant par les rapaces que par les serpents.

La lettre qu'il avait reçue était écrite par son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, qui l'informait qu'il ferait ses courses en famille le 30 août. Coïncidence, la troisième personne constituant le célèbre trio d'or viendrait également le même jour.

Ce lundi là, alors qu'il flânait sur la grande avenue, regardant avec avidité l'Eclair de Feu qui trônait fièrement dans la vitrine du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, Harry fut interpellé par deux personnes derrière lui.

Attablés à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, ses deux amis lui faisaient de grands signes de la main. Ron avait toujours autant de taches de rousseur sur le visage et Hermione arborait un bronzage plutôt impressionnant depuis son retour de France.

- Enfin, s'exclama Ron avec un large sourire, tandis que Harry et Audrey s'asseyaient à leur table. On est allés te chercher au Chaudron Baveur, mais Tom nous a dit que tu étais déjà sorti.

- J'ai déjà acheté mes fournitures, expliqua Harry. Ce fut les meilleures vacances que j'ai passé et il y a aussi quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure, lorsque nous serons surs de ne pas être dérangés.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de choses plus banales, Ron s'extasiait sur sa nouvelle baguette de saule avec un crin de licorne, tandis qu'Hermione transportait de lourds sacs qui étaient tendus et dont les coutures étaient soumises à rude effort.

- Cette année, j'ai pris davantage d'options que vous, expliqua t-elle en captant le regard interrogateur de Harry. Ce sont mes livres d'Arithmancie, de Soin aux créatures magiques, de Divination, d'étude des Runes, d'étude des Moldus …

- Est-ce que tu as quand même l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu, cette année ? demanda Harry sous le rire goguenard de Ron.

Hermione ne répliqua pas, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir entendus. Elle réfléchissait toujours à l'idée de s'acheter un animal de compagnie.

- Je t'accompagnerais à la Ménagerie magique, dit Ron en sortant un vieux rat gris de la poche de sa robe, je dois faire examiner Croûtard. Il est pas bien en ce moment, dit-il en tenant le rat par la queue, qui pendait lamentablement.

La boutique en question n'était pas bien grande, coincée entre un apothicaire et une librairie. La vitrine était occupée par de nombreuses cages, exposant diverses races d'animaux au public. Le vacarme à l'intérieur était assourdissant, les animaux piaillaient, sifflaient ou caquetaient, alors qu'une forte odeur parvenait aux narines des clients.

Hermione scrutait avec attention les cages, s'attardant sur deux crabes de feu aux coquilles couvertes de pierres précieuses, qui étaient d'ailleurs en pleine reproduction. Harry s'aventurait au milieu des reptiles sans pattes, comprenant leurs sifflements qui saluaient « un deux pattes enfin capable de les comprendre » ou qui poussaient des vivats « louée soit la reine des serpents ».

De façon inexpliquée, deux Acromentules se terraient dans le coin de leur vivarium et si elles avaient pu traverser le mur, elles l'auraient fait. Les araignées poilues étaient terrifiées par la présence d'un Basilic à une telle proximité de leur cage.

Lorsque le client au triton qui accaparait la vendeuse sortit de la boutique, Ron s'approcha du comptoir et présenta son vieux rat qui semblait être au bout du rouleau depuis leur voyage en Egypte.

Ron achetait tranquillement un médicament, lorsqu'il fut agressé par un monstrueux chat au poil orange qui s'était jeté sur son rat qui couinait de terreur. Stupéfait par l'attaque de la créature dont les yeux jaunes luisaient, il se lança à la poursuite du rat qui fuyait la boutique en poussant des couinements apeurés. Harry suivit son ami à la poursuite de Croutard, emportant le Ratconfortant, alors que le roux remettait l'animal tremblant dans sa poche.

Hermione sortit de la boutique en tenant un animal dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce que les deux garçons croyaient, elle n'avait pas pris de hibou. Elle avait choisi l'énorme chat orange, à la fourrure touffue et au museau écrasé, qui ronronnait paisiblement dans les bras de sa propriétaire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre ! s'exclama Ron. Il m'a quasiment scalpé, ajouta t-il en montrant les griffures ensanglantées sur sa tête.

- Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione avec des étincelles dans ses yeux couleur miel, alors qu'elle câlinait l'animal qui ronronnait de plaisir. Pauvre Pattenrond, il était là depuis si longtemps, personne ne voulait de lui.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, fit Ron d'un ton sarcastique, alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre son père qui lisait la Gazette, attablé au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur.

Mr Weasley était un homme au crâne partiellement dégarni, dont les cheveux roux commençaient à grisonner, signe de l'âge et de la fatigue nerveuse liée à son travail. A la une du journal, Sirius Black les regardait fixement, toujours en cavale.

Son épouse arriva bientôt, accompagnée de ses trois autres fils, dont l'aîné arborait fièrement un badge de Préfet-en-chef, ainsi que de la benjamine de la famille, qui idolâtrait toujours le grand héros du monde sorcier.

Les jumeaux montraient le badge de leur frère en chuchotant sur le fait qu'il était le second préfet-en-chef de la famille. Percy serait probablement le dernier selon Fred.

- Je n'en doute pas, grogna Mrs Weasley, qui avait entendu leurs chuchotements, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet cette année.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il être nommé préfet ? s'indigna George comme si l'idée même semblait le révolter.

- La vie …

- … ne serait …

- … plus drôle …

- … du tout !

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! grogna la femme replète en regardant les deux jumeaux aux visages innocents qui semblaient s'amuser. Fred, tu …

- Mais c'est moi, Fred, objecta l'autre.

Son jumeau le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es sur ? s'étonna le premier. Je croyais que c'était moi, Fred.

- Ou alors, si tu es Fred, ça voudrait dire que je serais George ?

- Disons que je suis Gred.

- alors moi, je suis Forge, termina l'autre avec un sourire.

- Je déteste quand ils font ça, soupira Ginny, tandis que sa mère enflait comme un crapaud-buffle.

Harry souriait. Les farces des jumeaux étaient toujours aussi plaisantes à vivre, surtout lorsqu'ils échangeaient leurs identités. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment les jumeaux percevaient-ils ce lien si spécifique qui s'était établi entre eux.

Le soir même, Arthur Weasley les avait invités à dîner dans un petit restaurant. En plus des banalités échangées, le père de famille leur annonça qu'ils iraient tous à King's Cross, dans deux voitures affrétées par le Ministère.

- C'est grâce à toi, Percy, ajouta Forge avec un ton très sérieux, tout en pointant le badge que son frère ainé arborait avec fierté. Ils vont même ajouter sur les voitures des petits drapeaux avec P-e-C brodés dessus.

Tous rirent, alors que Mr Weasley rougissait, semblant être de moins en moins à l'aise. Harry savait parfaitement que cette sécurité était due à l'évasion de Sirius Black.

- Vous devriez leur dire, Mr Weasley, dit Harry avec sérieux, afin qu'ils sachent la réalité. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ignore un danger qu'il n'existe pas. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est en étant insouciant et en ignorant les risques que l'on est davantage en sécurité ? Et avant que vous le demandiez, je suis au courant de tout. C'est le Ministre qui m'a prévenu au sujet de Black.

- Tu as rencontré Fudge ? s'exclama Percy avec enthousiasme, puisqu'il ambitionnait de rejoindre le Ministère après ses études à Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça poliment, alors que les autres pâlissaient à la mention de Black, le meurtrier évadé d'Azkaban.

- Black serait à ta poursuite ? gémit Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire quelque chose de stupide ? demanda t-elle avec angoisse.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua le brun avec amertume, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Mon pauvre chéri, s'apitoya Mrs Weasley, comment fais tu pour être si calme ? Je suppose que tu dois être terrifié, non ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne suis plus un gamin, répondit Harry qui semblait avoir gagné en maturité. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le craindre, alors que j'ai déjà vaincu son maître. Harry : 3, Voldemort : 0, dit-il en souriant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match amical. De toute façon, même Voldemort …

- Ne prononces pas son nom, gémit la femme rousse qui frissonnait à la mention du mage noir qui avait éliminé toute sa famille maternelle, les Prewett.

- Face de serpent a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore, affirma Harry, alors je serais en sécurité à Poudlard. En plus, Audrey veille sur moi, ajouta t-il, alors que la jeune femme rougissait légèrement.

Les quelques regards adressés vers la brune étaient légèrement suspicieux de la part des adultes présents, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, restant toujours vigilante en scrutant la salle.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva de bonne heure, prêts à partir vers la gare. Percy pestait en tentant désespérément de ramener son insigne à son état originel, puisqu'elle indiquait actuellement _Roquet-en-Chef, _une plaisanterie des jumeaux à n'en pas douter. Ron aurait bien aimé dormir quelques heures en plus, alors que Mrs Weasley évoquait sa jeunesse lorsqu'elle avait fabriqué un philtre d'amour. Finalement, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, pensait elle en regardant son époux.

Deux belles voitures de luxe s'arrêtèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, alors que des employés ministériels emmenaient les bagages dans le coffre.

Le trajet fut assez court, au grand dam de Ron qui avait vraiment l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un lorsqu'il était dans cette belle voiture. L'espace de quelques minutes, ses yeux avaient brillé d'envie et il avait arboré un air aussi pompeux que celui de Drago Malefoy.

Arrivées à King's Cross, les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposante façade de style victorien et percée de larges verrières. Le grand hall, surmonté d'une horloge au toit de zinc, indiquait qu'il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le départ du train. Les sorciers entrèrent dans la gare et dans l'indifférence générale, ils franchirent aisément la barrière magique, sans reproduire le catastrophique carambolage de l'année passée.

Au soulagement de tous, le train rouge était bel et bien à quai, sa locomotive soufflant des panaches de fumée qui flottaient au dessus du quai bondé et couvert de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le Poudlard Express, tout en leur adressant d'ultimes recommandations.

Percy s'éloigna rapidement en direction d'une jolie fille aux cheveux bouclés, lissant précipitamment ses cheveux alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée. Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant, bombant la poitrine pour exposer son insigne, alors que Ginny se détournait pour pouffer silencieusement de rire.

Mrs Weasley embrassa ses enfants, avant d'ouvrir son sac à main et de sortir des sandwiches qu'elle distribua à tous les jeunes adolescents qui montaient dans l'un des wagons, tandis que des employés en uniforme sifflaient et fermaient les portières.

Après les dernières embrassades, les portes se refermèrent et la locomotive siffla le départ. Le train rouge s'ébranla lentement, menant les jeunes sorciers vers l'école de Poudlard.


	7. Le Détraqueur

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste enfin ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que l'attente n'ait pas été trop longue.

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos mots de soutien, ça m'encourage beaucoup.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Le Détraqueur<strong>

La locomotive rouge qui tractait le Poudlard Express s'ébranla en sifflant, avant de s'éloigner de la gare de King's Cross.

Rapidement, les adultes présents sur le quai devinrent de plus en plus petits, jusqu'à ce qu'un virage les dérobe à la vue des passagers qui se dirigeaient vers l'Ecosse. Harry décida d'emmener ses deux inséparables amis et sa servante dans un compartiment vide pour discuter avec eux. Etant donné leur retard, tous les compartiments étaient pleins d'élèves surexcités ou légèrement anxieux. Ils prirent place dans le dernier, occupé seulement par un homme profondément endormi et allongé près de la fenêtre.

L'homme en question portait une robe miteuse et rapiécée en plusieurs endroit. Il semblait également malade et épuisé, comme le soulignait ses cernes ou ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches.

- C'est qui, à votre avis ? murmura Ron, alors qu'ils s'installaient de l'autre coté du compartiment.

- Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, chuchota Hermione, il s'appelle R. J. Lupin.

- Comment tu le sais ? dit-il d'un ton étonné et avec un regard bovin.

Hermione roula des yeux et lui indiqua le filet à bagages occupé par une vieille valise cabossée et étiquetée au nom du professeur qui allait reprendre le seul poste vacant à Poudlard. Elle s'enfonça dans le siège en pestant intérieurement contre son ami. Est-ce que ça lui arrivait parfois de se servir de son cerveau et de regarder son environnement, au lieu d'attendre qu'on lui donne toutes les informations qu'il demandait ?

Les trois adolescents discutèrent un moment de Sirius Black, avant de changer de sujet et de parler de Pré-au-lard, conversation plus détendue s'il en est. La confiserie d'Honeydukes était le lieu le plus important du village selon Ron, qui pensait aux montagnes de sucreries qu'on y trouvait, alors qu'Hermione semblait excitée de visiter l'auberge qui servit de Quartier Général lors de la révolte des Gobelins de 1612. Harry rayonnait, puisqu'il avait son autorisation de sortie signée et que pour une fois, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne serait pas exclu d'une sortie scolaire.

Lorsque la vendeuse de nourriture passa, Hermione fit sortir son chat orange pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes et profite d'un morceau de jambon. L'animal se pelotonna sur ses jambes, tout en fixant la poche de Ron avec insistance.

Le professeur endormi n'était pas d'une compagnie passionnante, mais sa présence avait des avantages. En milieu d'après-midi, alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber et brouillait le paysage rural que le train traversait, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur les trois personnes que les quatre compagnons appréciaient le moins à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, encadré de ses deux inséparables gardes semblables à des trolls.

- Quel dommage, siffla faussement Harry, la journée avait pourtant bien commencée.

Le blond plissa des yeux et son regard gris se posa sur Ronald.

- Alors Weasley, j'ai appris que ton père avait réussi à s'approprier un peu d'or cet été. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ?

Alors que le roux aux oreilles écarlates allait se lever, le poing serré, Audrey se leva en faisant tourbillonner sa robe verte et brodée d'argent.

La brune serpenta dans l'allée en se dirigeant vers Malefoy qui n'était plus si fier, désormais. Elle le regarda avec son intense regard, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait dangereusement. Calmement, elle tourna autour de lui de façon hypnotique, avant de caresser la joue du garçon avec ses longs doigts.

- Là, là, ne sois pas si vilain, chuchota t-elle avec avidité, comme s'il était une proie agréable à regarder. Ce serait dommage de devoir abimer un si joli visage, dit elle en faisant courir un de ses ongles sur la joue gauche du blond, lui laissant une légère entaille d'où le sang commença à perler.

Effrayé, Malefoy gémit comme un cochon à l'abattoir, avant de se carapater vite-fait avec ses deux gardes du corps.

- Brillant ! déclara Ron, pour qui les yeux gris et terrifiés de la fouine, étaient le plus doux des spectacles.

Peu de temps après, le train s'arrêta et Ron se leva de façon enthousiaste en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la nuit noire qui couvrait le pays.

- Enfin, j'avais hâte d'y être ! Vivement le festin ! dit-il alors que Hermione et Harry regardaient leurs montres et fronçaient les sourcils tout en échangeant des regards étonnés et suspicieux.

Brusquement, les lumières s'éteignirent, tandis que des élèves sortaient des compartiments, curieux et effrayés. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment, toutes aussi inquiètes que le quatuor. Neville tremblait, ses genoux s'entrochoquaient et avaient du mal à le soutenir. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir, un sifflement enragé de Pattenrond et un coup de griffes sur son postérieur l'incitèrent à rester debout. Ginny, de son coté, avait tout simplement raté la porte et avait percuté l'encadrement de plein fouet. A terre, elle se massait le front en gémissant.

Les sorciers présents sortirent leurs baguettes et avec un Lumos, ils essayèrent de faire un peu de lumière pour éviter de se marcher dessus. Le professeur Lupin s'était réveillé, tendant sa baguette alors qu'il semblait en alerte. Même fatigué, ses yeux vifs illuminaient son visage gris.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir une hideuse main grisâtre et visqueuse, couverte de croûtes comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau. La main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire qui couvrait intégralement l'être qui respirait lentement, avec une sorte de râle glaçant. Le froid traversait le cœur de ceux présents dans la pièce, alors que Harry se sentait mal. Très loin, il avait l'impression que des cris venaient, tellement brouillés qu'ils semblaient étouffés par du coton.

Il entendit alors d'autres cris, plus distincts et plus proches de lui.

- Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape ! cria Lupin, alors que la créature n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

Audrey, restée en arrière et qui semblait aussi effrayée que Ron, prit son courage à deux mains, car elle avait le devoir de protéger son maître qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir.

- Va t-en ! cria t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la chose, lançant un Incendio qui enflamma la cape noire, produisant une chaleur qui contra légèrement l'effet glaçant du Détraqueur.

Le Détraqueur se contorsionna, entouré par cette lueur chaude qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout, alors que Lupin marmonna un sortilège qui produisit une forme argentée qui percuta la chose qui s'enfuit en hurlant d'agonie, quittant le train en étant transformé en torche inhumaine.

- Ca va Harry ? s'inquiétèrent ses amis, ainsi que Audrey qui avait finalement accepté l'idée de le tutoyer.

Le jeune homme qui avait failli défaillir se releva et accepta le chocolat proposé par le professeur aux cheveux grisonnants.

- C'était quoi cette chose ? demanda t-il, alors que les lumières se rallumaient lentement.

- C'était un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, répondit sombrement Lupin. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai deux mots à dire au machiniste.

Lupin froissa l'emballage du chocolat qu'il tenait et le glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir et de disparaître dans le couloir.

- Tu as bien failli t'évanouir, dit Ron. Si Lupin et Audrey n'avaient pas réagi aussi vite, ajouta t-il en frémissant, avant de se taire.

Dans un coin, Ginny s'était recroquevillée et sanglotait, alors que Neville avait une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. La sensation de froid qui les avait envahis se dissipait lentement, alors qu'ils grignotaient les carreaux de chocolat.

- J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, dit Ron qui semblait mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête en gare de Pré-au-lard et que les élèves descendent en une grande cohue. Il faisait un froid glacial et la pluie fine qui se glissait dans leurs vêtements n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Les trois amis saluèrent Hagrid, qui faisait signe aux nouveaux pour traverser le lac. S'éloignant du grand homme, ils suivirent le chemin boueux qui menait à des centaines de diligences, tirées par d'étranges créatures ressemblant à des chevaux noirs et osseux, dont les ailes étaient à moitié déchiquetées.

- Que sont les choses qui tirent les diligences ? demanda Harry à Audrey.

- Tu disjonctes, mon vieux ! répliqua Ron, étonnement suivi par Hermione qui avait beau fixer les attelages, mais qui ne voyait rien. Il n'y a rien qui tire, les calèches avancent toutes seules.

- Ce sont des Sombrals, expliqua Audrey. Ils sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens. Pour les voir, il faut déjà avoir vu quelqu'un mourir.

Etonnamment, Hermione n'avait plus du tout envie de voir ces créatures. Elle monta rapidement dans la diligence, fronçant le nez à cause de la vague odeur de paille et de moisi qui flottait dedans.

Les chariots se mirent en marche, traversant rapidement le grand portail de fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes surmontées de sangliers ailés. Une vague de froid les saisit, alors que deux Détraqueurs montaient la garde de chaque coté du grand portail.

La diligence s'arrêta devant le grand château flanqué de nombreuses tours crénelées et d'innombrables tourelles. Harry descendit le premier devant la grande porte de Poudlard, sentant son cœur se gonfler devant cet endroit ou il se considérait comme étant chez lui.

Harry et ses amis étaient à peine sortis, entrant dans le grand hall pavé de marbre, qu'il entendit une voix traînante résonner à ses oreilles.

- Alors, il parait que tu as failli t'évanouir, Potter ? dit Malefoy en écartant Hermione d'un coup de coude, pour se placer devant son ennemi.

Le visage réjoui de Malefoy, ainsi que la lueur narquoise dans ses yeux, indiquait clairement qu'il allait en rajouter et que Ron allait perdre son calme.

- C'est vrai que tu t'es pissé dessus, Malefoy ? lança Fred Weasley qui venait d'arriver, attiré par la voix enjouée de cet arrogant prétentieux.

Malefoy perdit son sourire, son visage se décomposant alors qu'il serrait les poings et qu'il faisait demi-tour, bousculant Ron au passage.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce que la voix de McGonagall ne retentisse.

- Potter ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir, tous les deux !

Surpris, ils s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, qui les attendait avec son habituelle apparence sévère, ses yeux perçants derrière des lunettes carrées accentuant cette impression. Elle avait un don pour faire naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité, songea Harry.

Elle les conduisit dans son bureau qui baignait dans une douce chaleur produite par le feu de bois, avant d'en venir aux faits.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier pour me dire que vous aviez failli défaillir, dit-elle d'emblée à Harry.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, le redoutable dragon de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh, surgit dans la pièce et l'observa de près.

- Je vais très bien, assura Harry, le Détraqueur n'a pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup d'effet.

Harry ne voulait pas rester à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas besoin que Malefoy en rajoute si ça venait à se savoir. D'ailleurs, tout secret absolu et bien gardé finissait rapidement sur toutes les lèvres à Poudlard.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

Harry assura que oui, ne se sentant plus fiévreux du tout.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais discuter de votre suivante. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courant de la situation et je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas accepter votre servante. Désirez vous continuer à dormir dans le dortoir commun des Gryffondor, où voulez vous que nous mettions un appartement à votre disposition ?

- Je resterais avec mes amis, déclara Harry avec force, arrachant un sourire léger à la directrice. J'aimerais également que vous m'informiez à l'avance des réunions du Conseil d'Administration de l'école, afin que je puisse y siéger comme le prévoit mon titre.

- A votre âge ? sursauta la sorcière.

- Tout descendant d'un des fondateurs, détenteur du titre de l'un d'entre eux et étant dans la pleine jouissance de ses droits, peut participer aux activités du conseil d'administration et ce, sans considération d'âge ni de sexe, récita monotonement Audrey en reprenant la charte de l'établissement.

La femme au chignon serré acquiesça, notant l'information pour en informer le directeur Dumbledore.

- Bien Mr. Potter. Désirez vous que l'on vous appelle par votre nom ou votre titre ? demanda t-elle.

- Par mon nom, bien sûr ! Enfin, commença Harry avec une lueur de calcul dans les yeux, excepté en ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue.

Hermione pouffa discrètement de rire, avant de prendre un regard désapprobateur, lorsqu'elle fut fusillée du regard par McGonagall.

- Comme vous le souhaiterez, Potter. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de faire preuve de prudence et de ne pas provoquer inutilement votre professeur de potions.

- Professeur, rétorqua Harry, _le professeur _Rogue est la personne la plus partiale que je connaisse. Il me déteste déjà, alors j'ai envie de me donner une petite victoire pour une fois. Les choses ne pourront pas être pires, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je serais cordial avec lui le jour ou il cessera de voir mon père en moi. Je ne suis pas James Potter.

La sévère dame approuva du regard l'espace d'un instant.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, attendez moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger.

Hermione réapparut rapidement, ravie par ce que la directrice avait du lui dire. Le professeur McGonagall les accompagna alors dans la Grande Salle, ou un océan de chapeaux noirs s'étendait devant eux, éclairés par des milliers de chandelles flottantes.

Ils avaient raté la cérémonie de la répartition, mais ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le repas. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, près de Ron qui leur avait gardé trois places. Plusieurs personnes pointèrent le Survivant du doigt, chose qu'il détestait particulièrement. L'histoire du Détraqueur avait déjà fait du chemin et nul doute que Malefoy et ses alliés s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

Le discours de Dumbledore était très explicite. Il les mit en garde contre les Détraqueurs, ces créatures sans états d'âme, qui ne cherchaient qu'à vampiriser les vivants de leur bonheur et qui n'étaient pas abusés par les capes d'invisibilité.

Il annonça également que Lupin remplaçait Lockhart. Harry applaudit chaleureusement, puisque même si cet homme était vêtu d'habits miteux, il en avait accompli plus durant un simple voyage, que son prédécesseur n'avait fait en une année. Rogue, qui convoitait le poste, n'était pas seulement en colère. Sur son visage cireux, s'étalait un mélange de dégoût et de haine que Harry connaissait bien, puisqu'il lui était habituellement destiné.

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques serait désormais assuré par Hagrid, qui rayonnait. Il avait le teint écarlate et un large sourire dissimulé par sa barbe noire et hirsute.

- On aurait dû s'en douter ! s'exclama Ron, ravi par la nouvelle. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord ?

Lorsque Dumbledore eut terminé, il claqua dans ses mains et aussitôt, les assiettes et les gobelets se remplirent de mets et de boissons. Chacun pouvait faire son choix selon ses préférences et Harry se jeta sur tout ce qui passait à portée.

Lorsque les cliquetis des couverts s'estompèrent et que les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux des rires et des conversations, les membres du Trio d'or se hâtèrent vers le garde chasse, qui était submergé par l'émotion.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur dortoir situé au septième étage, gardé par le tableau d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rose. Neville soupira avec tristesse lorsqu'il dut se souvenir du mot de passe de leur salle commune.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs lits à baldaquin et se dépêchèrent de se jeter dans les couvertures épaisses. Harry se précipita dans son lit, alors qu'un autre apparut soudainement, juste à coté du sien. Le brun bailla discrètement et posa ses lunettes sur un meuble à coté de lui avant de fermer les rideaux, sauf celui donnant sur le lit mitoyen au sien.

Audrey rampa sous la couverture et ferma également les rideaux pour s'assurer que personne ne la regarde, tout en pouvant continuer à veiller sur son maître. Elle adressa un dernier « Bonne Nuit » à l'adolescent, mais Harry dormait déjà, satisfait d'être enfin à Poudlard.


	8. Premiers mystères

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous informe que, malgré la publication de ce chapitre, je vais devoir ralentir la publication. J'ai des choses en parallèle et je n'ai pas forcément à disposition tout le temps nécessaire pour me consacrer à mes fanfictions. Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas et je continuerais cette histoire.

Bref, bonne lecture à tous et merci de tout le soutien que vous me procurez avec vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Premiers mystères<strong>

Le lendemain matin, les choses étaient redevenues normales à Poudlard, enfin aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être dans un château magique ou le moindre élément était animé d'une volonté propre.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves déjeunaient autour de pichets de jus de citrouille, dans un brouhaha ponctué de rires. Déjà, les mesquineries lancées par des Serpentard fusaient et les élèves commentaient en soupirant leur emploi du temps qui s'alourdissait d'année en année.

Hermione, avec son enthousiasme habituel, notait l'apparition de diverses matières, visiblement ravie de commencer par ses nouvelles options et semblait surexcitée. Au contraire, Ron était plus réservé et ricana en voyant la grille horaire surchargée de son amie.

- Attends, dit-il en regardant de plus près, ils ont du se tromper. Neuf heures : Divination. Neuf heures : étude des Moldus. Neuf heures : Arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais pas au point d'assister à trois classes différentes en même temps.

- Ne sois pas stupide, grogna t-elle, en agitant sa chevelure broussailleuse en un geste de dédain. Je te dis que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai un emploi du temps un peu chargé ?

Harry consulta sa montre et termina de manger. Il devait aller en Arithmancie avec Hermione, qui devait également aller en Divination avec Ron. Il se massa les tempes devant un tel casse-tête et renonça à réfléchir.

Il partit donc vers la tour est, afin d'assister au cours d'Arithmancie donné par le professeur Vector. Entrant dans la salle en compagnie de son amie et de sa docile servante, son regard se porta vers le mur orné de portraits de grands savants, certains étant renommés même chez les moldus, comme Lavoisier ou Copernic.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle, Harry était assez heureux. La théorie avait été très intéressante et ce cours l'avait fasciné, bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Son esprit aiguisé était encore en train de digérer une théorie de numérologie, mais il souriait. La masse de devoirs demandés était la seule ombre au tableau, mais il les ferait avec Hermione.

La jeune femme avait soudainement disparu de sa vue, alors qu'elle était encore à ses cotés il y a quelques secondes. Alors que le brun cherchait son amie du regard, il fut emporté par la marée humaine qui se dirigeait vers le cours de Métamorphose.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de classe, Hermione était déjà assise à l'avant. Comme d'habitude, pensa t-il en étant soulagé d'avoir au moins un repère fixe dans sa vie mouvementée. Le professeur McGonagall était assise sur son bureau, transformée sous forme de chat et malgré sa métamorphose, elle guettait silencieusement l'arrivée des étudiants.

Ron arriva rapidement, entouré de Lavande Brown et de Seamus Finnigan. Le roux semblait assez inquiet, regardant autour de lui avec suspicion, avant de prendre une expression soulagée lorsqu'il vit Hermione assise aux cotés de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque leur enseignante se transforma, émettant au passage un petit son semblable à l'expulsion d'un bouchon de champagne, elle fut surprise de voir tous les regards tournés vers Harry, ainsi que par le silence qui régnait. Personne n'avait applaudi ou même souri à sa métamorphose.

- Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, ce matin ? s'étonna t-elle en sentant l'ambiance lourde qui régnait.

Lavande leva timidement la main, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Harry.

- Professeur, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, ce matin. Nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et …

- Je comprends Mrs Brown, interrompit l'enseignante, inutile d'aller plus loin. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année, poursuivit-elle alors que les élèves échangeaient des regards étonnés.

- Mon meilleur ami, poursuivit Ron Weasley, alors que les regard vers Harry se faisaient encore plus insistants.

- Je vois, soupira l'enseignante au regard sévère qui réajusta ses lunettes carrées. Il faut savoir que depuis son arrivée ici, il y a près de quinze ans, Sybille prédit toujours la mort d'un élève en début d'année. Or pour le moment, tous sont sortis d'ici bien vivants.

McGonagall s'interrompit en pensant au fait que la Divination est une branche nébuleuse de la magie et qu'elle considérait tout ça comme un tas de sornettes.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'être en parfaite santé, Potter, aussi suis-je navrée de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Par contre, si vous mourez, je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à me le rendre.

Un éclat de rire d'Hermione détendit l'atmosphère, alors que le brun sourit et se replongea dans l'écriture de la prise de notes du cours.

Lorsque Harry sortit enfin du cours pour déjeuner, Ron restait tout de même inquiet de la prédiction de l'enseignante aux énormes lunettes.

- Voyons, dit Hermione avec aigreur, la Divination c'est très vague. Ce ne sont que des devinettes, rien de plus.

- Le professeur Trelawney a dit que tu n'avais pas d'Aura, rétorqua t-il avec une sorte de triomphe dans la voix, et que tout ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres. Pour une fois qu'il y a une matière ou tu n'es pas très douée, ça t'énerve !

- Si être doué en divination signifie faire semblant de voir des présages de mort dans des feuilles de thé, alors je crois que je ne vais plus étudier cette matière très longtemps, dit-elle avec rage en remettant son sac sur son épaule. Ce cours était d'une nullité totale par rapport à celui d'Arithmancie !

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle s'en allait en tremblant de rage. Harry semblait suspicieux alors qu'il analysait ces paroles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda le roux. Elle était en Divination avec moi ce matin.

- Tu plaisantes ? répliqua le brun aux lunettes rondes. Elle était avec moi en Arithmancie.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et regarda en direction de la tour nord ou se trouvait la classe de Divination, avant de regarder vers l'est et la salle d'Arithmancie.

- Mais comment elle fait ? s'exclama t-il en bafouillant. Elle ne peut pas être à deux endroits au même moment ?

- Trois, rectifia Harry. Je l'ai vu avec un cours d'étude des Moldus dans son sac.

Un nouveau mystère s'ajoutait devant eux et visiblement, ils allaient tout faire pour en trouver la solution. Mais pas maintenant, puisqu'ils avaient cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Lorsque les trois amis descendirent les escaliers qui conduisaient dans le grand parc, Harry inspira fortement en appréciant de sortir dans le parc encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Le contact avec la nature lui remontait toujours le moral. Bizarrement, Hermione et Ron faisaient tout pour éviter de s'adresser la parole, encore froissés par les réactions de l'autre. L'une était trop mystérieuse et cachait des secrets à ses amis, alors que l'autre était trop fouineur et ne respectait pas l'intimité de la sorcière.

Le cours de Hagrid se déroulait près de sa cabane de bois, en bordure de la forêt interdite. Un grand enclos était dressé, s'enfonçant dans les arbres. Malefoy était également présent, s'assurant de tout faire pour saboter ce cours.

- Bien, rassemblez vous près de la barrière, tonna la forte voix de Hagrid. Maintenant ouvrez tous vos livres.

- Comment fait-on ? rétorqua le blond arrogant, avec une voix à la fois glaciale et méprisante.

Les élèves avaient tous fermé leurs livres avec des ceintures ou des cordes, personne n'ayant envie de laisser trainer ses doigts à portée d'un de ces livres qui déchiquetait tout ce qu'il trouvait devant lui.

- Il faut simplement les caresser, dit Hagrid en passant son doigt sur la tranche du livre qui se laissa docilement feuilleter, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

- Bien sur ! répondit le blond avec sarcasme, on aurait du le deviner de suite ! Quelle idée amusante de nous faire acheter des livres qui tentent de nous dévorer la main !

Hagrid paraissait soudain abattu et Harry en fut peiné. Il ne voulait pas que le premier cours de son ami se passe mal.

Le début du cours sur les hippogriffes se déroula plutôt bien, puisque Harry réussit à caresser l'un de ces splendides animaux. L'arrière du corps de l'animal ressemblait à celui d'un cheval, mais l'avant était des plus étranges. Les pattes avant, la tête et les ailes étaient celles d'un rapace monstrueux au bec gris acier. L'animal posait ses yeux orangés sur Harry et semblait accepter sa présence.

Le brun réussit même à faire un tour sur le dos de l'animal. La sensation de vol était magnifique, mais Harry regrettait son Nimbus 2000 qui s'avérait être bien plus souple dans les manœuvres. Ses amis restés au sol s'inquiétaient de le voir revenir en un seul morceau, mais le brun redescendit à terre avec regret, ayant encore un sourire extatique sur le visage.

Les autres élèves tentèrent leur chance, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy fasse le prétentieux et n'insulte Buck. Le problème, c'est qu'il le fit en face de l'animal, droit dans les yeux, récoltant un grand coup de serre qui lui lacéra le bras. Hagrid agit en urgence, rattrapant l'animal prêt à déchiqueter le blond qui tenait son membre contre lui, alors qu'une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Je meurs ! hurla Malefoy, avec l'exagération d'un dramaturge. Regardez ! Cette bestiole m'a tué !

- Tu ne meurs pas du tout ! riposta Hagrid qui lui retira au passage une bonne cinquantaine de points pour avoir mis sa sécurité, ainsi que celle de autres, en danger.

Le garde-chasse ramena immédiatement Drago à l'infirmerie, tandis que dans son dos, les élèves de Serpentard se déchaînaient contre lui.

Harry et ses amis passèrent leur soirée à réconforter Hagrid, espérant qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé. Bien sûr, le petit con, dixit Hermione, jouait la comédie en simulant la douleur. Le demi-géant savait que le conseil d'administration en serait informé et qu'il y aurait une réunion dans quelques jours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, dit Harry avec raideur, je suis sur que tout ira bien. Je vous en fait la promesse.

Les larmes continuaient de couler dans la barbe hirsute de Hagrid, alors qu'il serrait sa chope dans sa main.

- C'est sûrement un record, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Un professeur renvoyé après sa première journée de cours. On avait encore jamais vu ça.

Hermione prit la chope des mains du géant et la vida dehors, estimant qu'il avait assez bu. Elle lui demanda de se plonger la tête dans le tonneau d'eau pour le faire dessouler et le calmer.

Hagrid revint, ruisselant d'eau. Il avait les idées claires, mais n'avait pas regagné son calme et sa bonhomie habituelle, puisqu'il les congédia sèchement. Il les raccompagna au château par mesure de sécurité, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa cabane.

Harry regagna le dortoir avec mauvaise humeur, n'ayant pas le cœur à entamer le devoir demandé par McGonagall. Cependant, il eut la surprise de voir un hibou frapper à la fenêtre, la lettre à sa patte lui étant adressée.

C'est de Dumbledore, dit-il en l'ouvrant et en la lisant à ses deux amis qui regardaient par-dessus ses épaules.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai été informé de ta demande concernant l'exercice de tes fonctions au conseil d'administration de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Au vu de ton titre et de tes droits, je souhaiterais t'apporter mon soutien dans ta démarche. Ainsi, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que nous nous voyons le plus rapidement possible._

_La prochaine réunion ayant lieu le mercredi 8 septembre à quatorze heures, j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes ce jour dans mon bureau, juste après ton déjeuner serait l'idéal, que nous ayons une discussion pour exercer tes fonctions._

_Signé, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. : J'aime beaucoup les Suçacides._

Harry referma la lettre et la glissa dans sa lourde valise. Ses amis avaient des yeux ronds et souhaitaient vraiment en savoir plus sur la raison de sa présence au conseil d'administration.

- Allons, vous savez que nous avons tous des secrets, dit-il en riant. Pour l'instant, je ne vous dirais rien, mais sachez que vous saurez tout d'ici jeudi.

Harry ne pouvait pas attendre sa prochaine rencontre avec Rogue. Ce serait bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il aurait hâte d'aller en cours avec la chauve souris des cachots. A ses cotés, Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander plus d'explications, mais Harry le fit taire.

- Il te faudra attendre, trancha le brun. Arrêtes de toujours vouloir tout savoir sur nos secrets.

- Mais je suis ton ami ! répondit Ron pour se défendre.

Hermione avait un pincement au cœur, inquiète de voir cette discussion qui risquait de dégénérer, le plus jeune des frères Weasley n'étant pas connu pour sa patience.

- Tu es mon ami, mais les vrais amis savent qu'il y a des choses privées que l'on aime garder pour soi. Alors, s'il te plait, arrêtes de me harceler, ou même de harceler Hermione.

Ron vira au rouge et quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors qu'un soupir d'exaspération était poussé par Harry.


	9. Responsabilités et privilèges

Bonjour à tous !

Déjà, merci pour les review, ça m'incite à me démener pour vous satisfaire toujours plus. J'espère que vous profiterez de ce nouveau chapitre !

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Responsabilités et privilèges<strong>

Alors que la nouvelle de l'incident qui avait eu lieu durant le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques s'était répandue dans tout le château et que les Serpentard injuriaient Hagrid à chaque fois qu'il était assez éloigné d'eux, Harry cherchait un moyen pour aider son professeur et néanmoins ami.

Le mercredi matin, Harry prit son déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, mais il ne parvint pas à avaler grand-chose. Les yeux dans le vague, il trempait négligemment un morceau de toast dans son café qui refroidissait lentement. Son estomac était noué, parce qu'il devait aller à une réunion ou le cas de son ami Hagrid serait inévitablement discuté. Dumbledore était attablé à la grande table, entretenant une conversation avec Flitwick, mais il adressa un regard bienveillant à Harry, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Après son repas frugal, soit environ une bonne heure avant la réunion tant redoutée, Harry laissa ses amis assister seuls à l'insipide cours de Binns, qui ne s'apercevrait même pas de son absence. Le fantôme étant un professeur sans aucun charisme, dont les cours inlassablement recyclés d'une année à l'autre étaient, sans jeu de mots scabreux, morts.

Le brun salua distraitement ses deux amis de la main, avant de monter jusqu'au second étage, cherchant la statue de la gargouille qui indiquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'après avoir du chatouiller deux portes et prendre un escalier farceur, qu'il arriva devant la statue si convoitée. Face à l'imposant griffon qui scrutait silencieusement les gens passant dans le couloir, Harry donna comme mot de passe le nom de la friandise inscrite dans la lettre.

La gargouille parlante le salua, juste avant que la grande statue ailée ne s'écarte, révélant l'escalier à vis qui menait dans le bureau du directeur. Harry frappa sur la lourde porte, avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa visite en juin. Fumseck gazouillait toujours sur son perchoir doré, alors que Albus Dumbledore était plongé dans la contemplation d'un petit instrument d'argent qui émettait un cliquetis régulier.

Les bibliothèques étaient toujours chargées de livres, dont les titres s'effaçaient parfois sous l'usure du temps, mais Harry nota un changement qui le fit sourire. Une des belles armoires de frêne renfermait désormais l'épée de Gryffondor, qui avait été nettoyée et qui brillait paisiblement, rutilante.

Le vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe violette aux motifs étoilés sourit en apercevant le jeune brun, sempiternellement gardé par sa vigilante suivante aux yeux dorés.

- Ah, Harry, mon garçon. Je voulais te voir au sujet de notre réunion. Mais d'abord, assieds toi et dis moi comment se sont passés tes premiers jours de cours.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil, répondant poliment au vénérable directeur qui caressait distraitement sa longue barbe blanche.

- Harry, reprit Dumbledore en entrant dans le vif du sujet, tu sais que le conseil d'administration se réunit chaque samedi, sauf en cas de réunion exceptionnelle. Ce que je te propose, c'est de te faire une dérogation valable à chaque fois que tu devras t'absenter de cours, pour que tu sois excusé de ton absence.

Harry décida de faire confiance au vieil homme. La plupart des réunions auraient lieu le week-end, durant lesquelles il exercerait ses responsabilités de façon pleine et entière.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en se levant du lourd siège doré qu'il occupait. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, allons nous frotter aux autres membres du conseil d'administration, ajouta t-il avec amusement. Si tu veux bien prendre ma main, dit-il en la tendant à Harry qui agrippait également le bras de Audrey.

Fumseck poussa une trille joyeuse avant d'atterrir sur l'épaule de Dumbledore et de les transporter dans un éclat de flammes, les emmenant immédiatement dans une autre pièce du vaste château.

Les trois sorciers réapparurent dans un éclat de flammes dorées, sortant d'une cheminée située dans une petite antichambre couverte de riches tableaux. La pièce, située dans une aile éloignée du reste du château, était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies accrochées à de vieux candélabres de bronze. Dumbledore franchit la porte en souriant à Harry, comme pour l'encourager. La salle de réunion était spacieuse, bien que de taille plus modeste que la Grande Salle et Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vue, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. De larges vitres laissaient passer la lumière du soleil, laissant apercevoir le lac à l'horizon, tandis qu'un lustre éclairait la grande table ou plusieurs sorciers étaient attablés avec des documents dans leurs mains.

- Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, salua le professeur Dumbledore en voyant les têtes se relever vers lui. Permettez moi de vous présenter Mr Harry Potter, qui participera à cette réunion en tant que Lord Serpentard.

Tous les conseillers qui connaissaient la charte d'éducation de Poudlard regardèrent la légendaire cicatrice à peine masquée par une touffe de cheveux bruns, avant de s'intéresser à la main droite du jeune garçon qui arborait une belle chevalière ornée d'une émeraude. Ils ne pouvaient aucunement contester cette nouvelle arrivée au conseil.

- Lord Serpentard, asseyez vous, le convia Dumbledore en lui montrant une chaise vide.

Le président du conseil ouvrit la séance, tandis qu'un greffier prenait note. Harry avait également une plume en main, prêt à noter les points importants. Il ne notait que les idées essentielles et les arguments, résumant les discours de la séance de façon très synthétique, percevant l'idée derrière chaque mot, sans se faire berner par des tournures de phrase alléchantes.

Le point le plus important du jour était celui concernant l'accident survenu pendans le cours de Hagrid. Lorsque le président annonça qu'on traiterait de ce sujet, le brun se concentra davantage.

- Honorables membres du conseil, commença l'un des plus arrogants, je voudrais commencer par insister sur le fait que Hagrid est inexpérimenté avec les animaux et qu'il n'a aucunement les compétences pour exercer …

- Le _professeur _Hagrid, coupa glacialement Harry, est loin d'être quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté. Il exerce ses fonctions de garde-chasse depuis 1943 et connaît parfaitement de nombreuses espèces magiques. Je peux vous assurer que je connais cet homme depuis plusieurs années et il est une personne parfaitement capable. Il place la sécurité de ses élèves avant tout et est animé d'une intense bienveillance. Il est un excellent pédagogue, tout en faisant preuve d'une générosité incroyable. Il donne son savoir sans en attendre d'autre récompense que le sourire des gens et la réussite de ses élèves.

- Milord, reprit le premier, le fait est établi que ce professeur ne dispose pas de diplômes reconnus par l'institution.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et se redressa immédiatement, fusillant du regard l'un des vieillards qui avait pris la parole.

- Nous avons déjà discuté de ce point, trancha le directeur en rappelant l'erreur commise par le Ministère, il y a près d'un demi-siècle.

A ce moment, Dumbledore n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un papy bienveillant avec un coté enfantin et rieur. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune chaleur et sa présence semblait écrasante, tout comme sa voix claire et son aura qui irradiait dans la pièce. Les autres conseillers se recroquevillaient dans leurs sièges, frappés par cette présence. Le jeune homme comprit alors pourquoi l'on considérait Dumbledore comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle, le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint.

- J'ai assisté aux événements, déclara Harry. Le professeur Hagrid a fait cours en respectant toutes les exigences de sécurité prescrites par la charte de l'établissement et les décrets du Ministère sur les créatures jugées dangereuses. Je vous rappelle que cet animal est considéré comme " ne posant pas de problème à un sorcier compétent " ce qui est le cas du professeur Hagrid. Il a fait preuve de professionnalisme et d'abnégation en calmant l'hippogriffe en question, tout en protégeant Mr Malefoy après qu'il ait été blessé.

- Admettez qu'il a vu trop grand pour son premier cours, répondit une petite femme. Il aurait du commencer par les Véracrasses.

Dumbledore contesta. Si un professeur veut être respecté, il se doit d'intéresser ses élèves et de s'imposer dès le premier cours pour marquer le coup. Il fixa les autres et les prit à partie.

- Dites moi, _honorables_ membres du conseil, demanda t-il avec froideur, tandis que ses yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mis les pieds dans une salle de classe ?

Les vieillards baissèrent la tête, parfois honteux. Certains d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire la plupart, n'étaient là que grâce à de l'influence et de l'argent.

- L'hippogriffe en question n'est pas un animal très dangereux, ajouta Harry. Je suis même monté dessus et il est très doux. Il ne se met en colère que si vous l'insultez. Vous ne pouvez retenir ce point contre le professeur Hagrid, car ce caractère est inhérent à la nature de l'hippogriffe. Vous ne pouvez reprocher ça au professeur Hagrid qui nous a mis en garde, il y a même des dizaines de témoins. Vous-même, demanda t-il à sa voisine en la prenant à témoin, auriez vous l'idée d'insulter un hippogriffe, face à l'animal en question ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama la femme aux cheveux blonds qui grisonnaient. Il faudrait être totalement stupide pour faire cela !

- Mr Drago Malefoy l'a pourtant fait, dit Harry. Il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause, sachant volontairement qu'il risquait d'être blessé.

Dumbledore suggéra alors de dégager totalement Hagrid de toute responsabilité dans ce malencontreux accident. La réclamation de Lucius Malefoy serait également classée sans suite.

Les membres du conseil d'administration se mirent à voter, mais ils finirent par plier et à se ranger derrière l'avis du directeur et de Harry.

La réunion se termina plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les montagnes. Harry quitta la pièce en serrant quelques mains et en adressant quelques salutations.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, le félicita Dumbledore. Je vais te ramener devant ta salle commune, ajouta t-il avant de le saluer, alors qu'ils se reverraient bientôt au cours du dîner.

Le soir même, autour de plats copieux, Harry racontait sa réunion au conseil d'administration et se souvenait avec délectation de la tête qu'on fait les vieillards qui y siégeaient. Au moins, Hagrid n'aurait pas d'ennuis pour le moment, sauf si Lucius Malefoy faisait appel au Ministère.

Ron pouffait légèrement de rire à entendre l'histoire. Harry ne ferait jamais les choses de façon normale, il y avait toujours cette sorte de malédiction qui le suivait, un phénomène qui attirait l'incroyable. Bref, Harry était un aimant à aventures et à problèmes. Un compagnon idéal pour celui qui voulait d'une vie exaltante, pleine de surprises inattendues.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Drago Malefoy finit par revenir, pendant le cours de potions que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Serpentard.

Il avait le bras dans une écharpe et son visage affichait une grimace de douleur. Pansy Parkinson, une fille avec un visage de pékinois écrasé contre un mur, le regardait avec vénération.

- Est-ce que ça te fait mal, Drago ? demandait t-elle en minaudant.

Le blond lui répondit que oui, tout en affichant l'air d'un vétéran de guerre qui supporte sa blessure avec grand courage. Il n'avait rien du tout, pensait Harry, puisque l'infirmière parvenait à soigner de graves lésions. Il simulait la douleur pour attirer le plus d'ennuis à Hagrid, c'était évident, mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un petit con comme lui ?

Le professeur Rogue arriva rapidement devant la porte de la classe, son pas raide claquant sur le sol de pierre nu qui composait le long couloir des cachots. Son regard noir se posait sur l'ensemble des élèves présents, tandis que sa cape flottante lui donnait l'air d'une chauve souris géante, prête à fondre sur les élèves tremblants.

Les jeunes étudiants entrèrent dans la salle, sans le moindre bruit, le silence était seulement coupé par le souffle du vent dans les couloirs déserts. Rogue était l'un de ces professeurs qui savait maintenir l'ordre par sa seule présence, sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder la fabrication de la potion de Ratatinage, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, entrant dans le vif du sujet sans même s'encombrer d'un « Bonjour ». Les instructions sont au tableau et vu la simplicité de cette potion, vous agirez en autodidactes.

Harry s'était placé en compagnie de Ron, vers l'arrière de la salle, tandis que sa garde du corps restait en retrait, figée avec une immobilité glaçante, tout en étant prête à agir au moindre souci.

Rogue passa dans les rangs, avant de fixer Harry avec le même regard dégoûté que d'habitude.

- Ah oui, dit-il avec dédain, Mr Potter. J'ai été informé de votre garde du corps et je suis donc forcé de la tolérer dans ma classe. Il semblerait que vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous distinguer de vos condisciples. Votre tête enflée est à vomir et ...

- Monsieur, coupa Harry en ayant un grand sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, je pensais que le professeur McGonagall vous avait informé de la façon dont vous devez vous adresser à moi. Donc, je vous demande …

Alors que Rogue devenait livide, Harry fit semblant de réfléchir et sourit davantage.

- Non, je devrais plutôt dire que je vous _ordonne_ de m'appeler par mon titre de noblesse, déclara Harry qui jouissait de la fureur qui s'affichait sur le visage de Rogue.

A ces mots, toute la classe fixa Harry avec incrédulité ou alors, avec intérêt. Ainsi, Potter avait obtenu un titre de noblesse, autre que son nom. Cette nouvelle intéressait beaucoup des héritiers des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Tous étaient très intéressés de savoir avec laquelle des nobles et anciennes Maisons ils allaient devoir composer, rendant le jeu politique soudainement bien plus intéressant.

Dans un geste typiquement digne de Malefoy, plein de grâce et d'arrogance savamment combiné, Harry tendit son bras vers Rogue et lui montra la chevalière qu'il arborait à la main droite.

Rogue fixa la bague durant quelques secondes avant de devenir livide, ayant face à lui une preuve indiscutable. Les rares élèves situés à proximité, tout en étant également dotés de bons yeux pour percer la pénombre de la salle de classe, n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître l'emblème qui flottait sur un quart du château.

Rogue déglutit, comme si le fait de présenter des excuses au fils de son pire ennemi allait lui arracher la gorge.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Lord Serpentard.

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la classe, avant qu'un vacarme n'éclate avec force. De multiples cris de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité se mêlaient aux gémissements désespérés de Drago, qui ne cessait de murmurer des « Pourquoi lui ? ».

Une détonation provoquée par la baguette du professeur furieux mit fin au vacarme, alors que tous restaient incrédules devant la nouvelle. Si certains Gryffondor le fixaient avec suspicion, les vert et argent étaient écœurés.

Rogue resta livide, avant de se détourner en faisant tournoyer sa cape. Il préféra se concentrer sur Neville Longdubat qui tremblait en tentant de faire sa potion. Terrorisé par la forme sombre du professeur derrière lui, il ne cessait de faire des erreurs. Le liquide bouillonnant et émettant des vapeurs argentées, qui aurait du être d'une teinte bleutée était devenu …

- Orange ! Longdubat, est-ce que vous avez perdu vos derniers neurones en lisant les instructions ? vociféra Rogue en postillonnant.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le contenu orangé.

- Très bien, ajouta Rogue alors que l'élève timide se recroquevillait, vous allez recommencer. En fin de cours, nous testerons votre potion sur votre crapaud, dit-il avec malveillance. Peut être que ça vous incitera à la réussir. Mrs Granger, je vous interdit de l'aider, ajouta t-il en croisant le regard de la fille aux cheveux touffus.

A la fin du cours, qui se passa plutôt bien pour Harry qui n'avait pas la désagréable présence de Rogue dans son dos, le brun eut la classique mais pénible sensation d'être fusillé par bon nombre de regards. Il s'esquiva précipitamment en compagnie de ses amis, qui restaient avec lui.

- J'ignorais que tu avais revendiqué cette seigneurie, dit Ron, mais je t'en félicite. La tête que faisait le bâtard graisseux est inoubliable !

- Retenue Mr Weasley et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, fit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais, alors qu'il apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Rogue avait quitté la salle souterraine, absolument furieux et les rares élèves dans le couloir s'écartaient précipitamment de son chemin. L'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux onyx de l'homme indiquait qu'il était fort contrarié, tandis qu'il quittait les souterrains. Les étudiants présents regardaient discrètement la magnifique bague que Harry portait à sa main droite, tout en chuchotant entre eux.

- C'est pas grave pour la retenue, dit Seamus à Ron, pour le réconforter. En tout cas, bravo Harry ! Rien qu'à voir Rogue s'excuser, c'était magnifique !


	10. Amitié brisée

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que votre lecture sera bonne.

Merci encore pour toutes vos review.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Amitié brisée<strong>

Après le cours de potions, les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter les souterrains du château, filant vers leurs cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Bizarrement, Hermione avait encore disparu, s'effaçant du champ de vision de ses deux inséparables amis. Lorsque les trois sorciers la cherchèrent, elle revint assez essoufflée, tenant son lourd sac avec elle. La fille aux cheveux crépus repoussa son indomptable crinière, avant de se diriger vers eux. Harry nota qu'elle était assez rouge, avec un teint qui lui rappelait plus une personne se sentant coupable, qu'une fille ayant fait de l'effort physique intensif.

Avec un bruit de tissu qu'on déchire, le sac d'Hermione craqua, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Rien d'étonnant pensa Harry, puisqu'il contenait une douzaine de livres. Ron regarda les couvertures des livres en les ramassant et sursauta en lisant les titres.

- Pourquoi tu emportes ces trucs là partout ? On a seulement Lupin cet après midi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle d'un air distrait, comme si elle cherchait à esquiver la question.

Les deux amis étaient toujours suspicieux, mais ils écartèrent cet étrange comportement de leurs pensées, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe du professeur Lupin. Lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'ils allaient faire des travaux pratiques, tous eurent un peu d'appréhension. La dernière séance avait été caractérisée par un déchainement de lutins de Cornouailles et les oreilles de Neville s'en souvenaient très bien.

Lupin les emmena dans une salle éloignée, humiliant Peeves au passage pour s'attirer le respect de ses élèves, avant d'ouvrir une porte conduisant dans une vieille pièce lambrissée. L'intérieur était miteux et les chaises de bois dur étaient aussi abîmées que la vieille penderie qui contenait un épouvantard.

Le professeur leur apprit comment repousser cette créature et c'est Neville qui passa en premier. Il tremblait encore plus que le meuble, comme s'il se dirigeait vers l'échafaud.

- Très bien, Neville, dit le professeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur ?

Neville balbutia, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire encourageant que lui adressa Harry, il inspira un grand coup et se lança, avec une audace qui le surprit.

- Le professeur Rogue.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire, alors que Lupin avait aussi un sourire amusé.

- Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

- Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect, dit-il avec une grimace.

Les éclats de rire reprirent, tandis que Lupin expliqua la situation avec pédagogie, soutenant Neville qui s'avançait vers la penderie avec un peu plus d'assurance. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde se mit en file, pensant à la chose la plus terrible pour eux, ainsi qu'au moyen de la repousser.

Lorsque Neville avança, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur leur professeur de potions tant honni. Celui-ci, le teint cireux et les cheveux gras, les fixa avec le même mépris que d'habitude et se dirigea lentement vers Neville. Le jeune garçon trembla, mais après un _Riddikulus, _le professeur de potions se trouva affublé d'une vieille robe à dentelles, d'un chapeau décoré d'un vautour empaillé et d'un sac rouge mité.

Un rire général décontenança l'épouvantard, alors que les élèves se succédaient. Avec les différentes humiliations que subissait la créature, Lupin commençait à rire, contaminé par la contagion de fou-rires qui gagnait les élèves.

Lorsque Harry s'avança, Audrey sentit instinctivement un danger et prépara sa baguette. Lupin essuyait encore des larmes de rire et ne faisait pas entièrement attention à la situation. L'épouvantard fit face à Harry et se métamorphosa en un Détraqueur, dont l'aura se fit immédiatement ressentir.

Avant même que Audrey ou Lupin ne puissent réagir, Harry lâcha sa baguette, entendant de nouveau le hurlement lointain d'une femme.

Hermione lui envoya un coup de coudes dans les côtes, le repoussant sur le coté, pour se mettre face au Détraqueur. L'épouvantard changea de nouveau d'apparence. La cape noire glissa, révélant le professeur McGonagall, tenant une copie entièrement raturée de rouge et ornée d'un zéro.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une élève aussi nulle en quarante ans de carrière ! hurla l'enseignante de métamorphose, sous les rires des autres élèves qui comprenaient la pire peur d'Hermione.

Hermione envoya le contre-sort, laissant les copies se métamorphoser en oiseaux de papier qui harcelèrent l'épouvantard. La directrice adjointe agita les bras en l'air, avant d'être chassée par Lupin, qui la renvoya dans la penderie.

Le brun se releva calmement, grâce à sa suivante, alors que Lupin lui tendait un morceau de chocolat, tout en ayant l'air surpris.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous craigniez les Détraqueurs, Potter. Je pensais que vous auriez peur de Voldemort, dit-il en faisant frissonner l'ensemble de la classe.

- J'ai d'abord pensé à Voldemort, répondit le brun en causant de nombreux gémissements alors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Mais je me suis ensuite souvenu du Détraqueur, admit Harry, sous un hochement de tête du professeur aux habits rapiécés.

- Alors ce qui vous fait le plus peur, c'est la peur elle-même, comprit l'enseignant. C'est une preuve de grande noblesse.

Voyant l'heure tourner, le professeur les congédia, à l'exception d'Harry qui voulut lui demander une chose. En plus, il ne tenait pas à voir les regards des autres se pencher sur lui.

- Professeur, j'aimerais savoir s'il existe un moyen de combattre les Détraqueurs. Je vous ai vu en repousser un dans le train, alors je souhaiterais que vous m'appreniez ce sortilège.

- Il existe un sortilège appelé Patronus, admit Lupin. C'est un acte magique très complexe, mais puisque vous le demandez, je veux bien vous donner des cours particuliers. Nous commencerons après Halloween, ajouta l'enseignant, j'ai choisi un très mauvais moment pour tomber malade.

Harry salua le professeur avant de quitter la salle de classe. Dans l'escalier, il croisa Rogue qui lui lança un regard noir, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Harry avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, que de penser à la chauve-souris géante des cachots.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il semblait évident que le contenu du premier cours de Lupin s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Rogue n'avait pas vraiment gouté à la plaisanterie et jamais il ne s'était autant acharné sur Neville. Si Neville n'avait pas été un ami, Harry se serait surpris à apprécier l'absence de ce mauvais œil qui le suivait sans cesse, guettant la moindre faute.

En même temps, l'ambiance entre Hermione et Ron s'était soudainement dégradée, au point que ces deux là ne se regardaient plus que de façon venimeuse, ce qui rappelait violemment les regards que Harry et Drago se lançaient dès qu'ils s'apercevaient. Pattenrond ne manquait pas une seule occasion de piéger Croutard, ce qui irritait encore davantage Ron.

Les deux amis semblaient ne plus vouloir se parler. Hermione n'arrivait pas à garder son chat enfermé, puisqu'il avait besoin de liberté et Ron laissait son rat vadrouiller, à la merci d'un animal roux aux instincts prédateurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'admettait ses tords et Harry se sentait souvent seul, à faire la conversation avec une personne à la fois. A force de se retrouver entre deux feux, Harry commençait à perdre patience, ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ce fut durant un des repas du soir, dans une grande salle bondée, que la situation dégénéra. Ron et Hermione ne se regardaient même plus, mangeant rageusement le contenu de leurs assiettes, tout en évitant tout contact visuel.

Ron engloutit une cuisse de poulet, obtenant un regard dégouté d'hermione, qui le voyait s'empiffrer à cause d'un reflet sur son verre. Elle en avait assez de voir le roux mastiquer ses aliments, bouche souvent ouverte.

- Ta bouche, siffla t-elle.

- Ta gueule, répondit Ron avec nonchalance.

Un froid se répandit brutalement autour d'eux, alors que les élèves les plus proches contemplaient l'échange avec stupeur.

Hermione se rembrunit, se détournant vers lavande, tandis que Ron ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille.

- Harry, demanda Ron, tu peux demander à Granger de me passer le jus de citrouille ?

Hermione craqua. D'un geste rageur, elle attrapa le pichet pour le jeter au visage de Ron. Celui-ci se baissa de justesse, esquivant le liquide qui alla recouvrir Neville.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? demanda le pauvre garçon, poussant un soupir.

Hermione poussa un reniflement dédaigneux et ignora superbement Ron, qui se releva avec fureur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de miss je-sais-tout ? hurla t-il en dégainant sa baguette.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec cynisme, sans pour autant afficher la moindre peur. Peut être que si tu étais moins con, tu pourrais le comprendre !

- Assez ! hurla Harry en se levant. Vous m'emmerdez à vous battre comme des gamins ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, tant que vous ne serez pas calmés ! dit-il en quittant la salle, gardant une allure noble malgré sa colère.

Devant ce coup d'éclat, Neville Longdubat soupira, alors que la dispute reprit de plus belle. Après une nouvelle insulte, l'assiette du pauvre garçon couvert de jus de citrouille s'écrasa au sol, remplacée par le visage de Ron qui avait roulé sur la table en se prenant un coup de poing dans le nez par Hermione. La jeune femme, écumante de rage, était retenue par Seamus et Dean. Ils avaient du mal à la calmer et ils se demandaient si Hermione avait mangé du lion ce midi. Maintenant, personne ne pourrait contester le fait qu'elle soit une vraie Gryffondor.

- Rat de bibliothèque ! cria le roux, espèce de sans-amis !

- Connard ! Sale raté ! cracha t-elle en choisissant les mots qui feraient le plus de mal à Ron. Dernier de la famille ! Enfant non désiré !

- Sang-de-bourbe ! hurla Ron, haineux, sans se rendre compte de la gravité de son injure.

Hermione hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux, avant de fracasser son assiette sur le crâne de Ron. Aussitôt, les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, n'étant même plus retenus par d'autres camarades de leur maison. Au milieu de la tempête de coups et d'insultes, les professeurs se dépêchaient de traverser la moitié de la salle pour intervenir.

Au milieu du vacarme, il en fallait de peu pour embraser la salle. De vraiment très peu. Comme d'habitude, l'étincelle partit de la table située à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondor.

- Vas-y Weasley ! ajouta pernicieusement Drago Malefoy, qui plissait ses petits yeux gris. Démolis moi cette fichue sang-de-bourbe !

- Silence, Malefoy ! ordonna Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui était dos au blond. N'en rajoutes pas !

- Pourquoi tu nous parles ? ajouta son rival Marcus Flint, avec une expression de mépris condescendant. Ne vous mêlez pas de nos affaires, les blaireaux !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'un des plus jeunes blaireaux vit rouge. Avec stupidité, il se jeta sur le serpent qui le dépassait largement. Ne pouvant laisser ce jeune se faire massacrer par Flint et ses copains, Diggory se lança à son secours, dans une mêlée indescriptible, un tourbillon de coups de poings et d'insultes. Même si le jeune s'en sortit rapidement, les deux préfets échangeaient les coups, avant d'être rapidement suivis par la plupart des leurs, solidarité et loyauté oblige. Du coté des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione avaient arrêté de se battre. Le roux tenait toujours une mèche de cheveux châtains dans sa main, tandis que l'élève studieuse agrippait encore le pull violet de Ron. Toujours en travers de la table, ils regardaient le combat entre les deux maisons avec incrédulité, comme le faisaient les autres lions.

Dans la mêlée, on vit distinctement Crabbe et Goyle jouer les cognards humains pour protéger leur prince blond, qui avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Certains avaient sortis leurs baguettes et même des Serdaigle envoyaient discrètement des maléfices contre les plus roublards des serpents, afin de soutenir leurs alliés de la maison des noir et or.

Plusieurs échanges de sorts et de maléfices mineurs eurent lieux entre les grandes tables, tandis que des plats de nourriture volaient dans les airs, comme d'étranges ovnis, avant de retomber dans des bruits de verre et de porcelaine brisés.

Chez les lions incrédules, plusieurs des leurs s'étaient lancés dans une croisade contre ces serpents visqueux, tandis que les plus intelligents avaient quitté discrètement la Grande Salle. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione s'étaient remis à lutter et roulaient sous un banc, sous les vivats de leurs camarades.

Les larmes aux yeux, car Ron avait passé son bras sous sa gorge, Hermione tenta d'atteindre sa baguette qui avait roulé contre le mur de la salle, avant de planter ses dents dans le bras du roux qui meugla de douleur.

- Ca suffit ! gronda Dumbledore en amplifiant sa voix qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Immédiatement, tous s'arrêtèrent et défirent légèrement leurs prises. Pansy Parkinson avait encore un pied de chaise brisé à la main et baissa lentement son bras, sous le regard furieux de son directeur de maison.

Les Serpentard déglutirent en voyant les éclairs qui jaillissaient des yeux froids de Rogue. Ils espéraient vraiment que Dumbledore les tueraient, sinon ce serait le professeur des cachots qui leur montrerait très clairement sa déception de les voir agir comme des Gryffondor sans cervelle.

Les élèves se relevèrent tous, avant de se mettre en rang, comme l'ordonnait le directeur. Dumbledore appela la liste de tous ceux qu'il avait vu ne pas prendre part à la querelle générale et les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs. Les élèves concernés étaient vraiment surpris. Tous les innocents avaient été choisis et aucun coupable n'avait pu passer dans les mailles du filet. Le Directeur voyait vraiment tout.

- Je suis très déçu de ce comportements, reprit le vénérable directeur à la longue barbe. Je pensais que vous pouviez vous comporter de façon décente à table, mettre vos querelles de côté et apprendre à pardonner.

Après un long sermon, chaque élève se vit retirer une vingtaine de points et se prendre de longues retenues chaque samedi, jusqu'à Noël. Lorsque Dumbledore eut parlé, les têtes se tournèrent vers les sabliers qui étaient entièrement vides, comme au début de l'année. Heureusement qu'ils n'y avait pas eu un décompte négatif, songèrent certains d'entre eux.

- En outre, poursuivit le vénérable professeur, puisque nous ne pouvons pas décemment renvoyer les trois-quarts des élèves de notre institution, j'écrirais à vos familles au sujet de ces comportements inqualifiables.

A ce moment là, Drago et quelques autres fils de Mangemorts pâlirent à l'idée de la réaction de leurs pères. Ron craignait plutôt sa mère, repensant à la beuglante de l'année dernière.

- Maintenant, conclut Dumbledore, vous allez nettoyer cette pièce et la remettre en état. Sans magie, précisa t-il. Quand ce sera terminé, je vais laisser vos directeurs de maison vous sanctionner comme ils l'entendent.

Hermione se fit toute petite, lorsque le regard désapprobateur de l'animagus chat se posa sur elle. Pour une élève brillante, elle avait agi de façon vraiment imbécile. Elle avait laissé ses nerfs craquer, après toute la pression accumulée depuis le début de l'année.

- Je veux pas la ramener, dit Justin Finch-Fletchley, mais la soirée s'annonce pas super.


	11. Relations et propositions

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre que je poste rien que pour vous.

Merci des review et de vos soutiens, ça m'encourage !

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Relations et propositions<strong>

Pendant que la Grande Salle se transformait en champ de bataille l'espace de quelques instants, Harry s'était tranquillement caché dans les toilettes des filles du second étage, loin de tout autre élève. Même si le couvre feu était dans plus d'une heure, il n'avait pas hâte de monter dans la tour. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Ron et Hermione se disputer, ni de croiser McGonagall qui viendrait immanquablement donner un sermon à ses deux amis qui agissaient connement. Leur bataille à mains nues leur vaudrait une sévère punition, avec un sermon qui serait à la fois public, mais aussi dans la tour en face de leurs condisciples. Lui, il cherchait à échapper à la voix de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Il n'était pas sur que ses tympans y survivent.

- Tu sais que ce sont les toilettes des filles, Harry ? demanda Mimi Geignarde qui flottait toujours, baignant dans un halo grisâtre.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'allongeant contre un mur, pantelant. Penser que ses deux amis s'entredéchiraient et qu'ils risquaient même d'être renvoyés, ça le rendait malade.

- Je déteste les voir comme ça, se plaignit Harry en regardant Audrey. J'ai … peur. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié se déchire et que je sois forcé de faire un choix. J'aime beaucoup Hermione, elle trouve toujours une solution et elle est la voix de la raison. Mais en même temps, elle est trop livresque, trop soumise à l'autorité, alors que Ron est plus détendu et plus amusant. En plus, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Son premier ami, pensa sombrement Harry, qui se rappelait des menaces que Dudley exerçait sur ceux qui s'approchaient de lui à l'école.

Alors Audrey n'hésita pas à le serrer contre elle, réconfortant le jeune garçon qui craignait de se retrouver entre deux feux et de devoir faire un choix entre l'un des deux.

- J'ai l'air d'un idiot ? demanda t-il avec crainte. C'est ridicule de se lamenter pour ça ?

- Absolument pas. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis et de vouloir essayer de les réconcilier. Quand bien même ils se sépareraient à jamais, si ce sont de vrais amis, ils ne te tiendront pas rigueur de tes relations avec d'autres personnes.

- Et si je me trompe ? demanda Harry avec crainte. Si pour en garder un, je perdais l'autre à jamais ?

- Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix. Si jamais tu devais en faire un, fais tout pour ne pas le regretter. Si ça devait arriver, alors essayes de renouer les liens.

Harry sourit avec amusement, malgré le fait qu'il était sur le point de craquer nerveusement deux minutes avant.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup sur ce coup là ! Mais au moins, ça te place loin devant Hermione et Ron.

- Harry, avec ces événements, nous n'avons presque pas mangé. Retournons-nous en bas ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Neville arriva, toujours trempé et dégageant une bonne odeur de citrouille. Il se débarbouilla rapidement avec l'un des lavabos, avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son ami et de la garde du corps.

- Ah ! T'es là, Harry. Je vois que tu n'as pas hâte de rentrer toi aussi. Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont prendre, dit-il en agitant la main.

- Tu sais, ce n'est que Ron et Hermione, tempéra Harry. McGo ne va pas hurler toute la nuit.

- Pas que eux, ajouta Neville. Drago s'y est mis, suivi des autres maisons. Résultat, tout Poudlard s'est battu dans la Grande Salle. Y'avait un de ces bordels ! conclut Neville, sous le regard effaré de Harry.

- Ils ne se sont quand même pas battus comme des moldus sous le regard de Dumbledore ? demanda le brun.

- Ben si, gémit Neville, avant de raconter la scène avec de multiples détails. Les points sont retombés à zéro, gémit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas grave. Serpentard menait de toute façon.

Une heure plus tard, il monta avec Neville Longdubat dans la tour de Gryffondor, croisant leur professeur de Métamorphose qui fulminait, au point qu'un cheveu gris avait quitté son chignon serré.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la tour, donnant le mot de passe à la grosse dame en rose, la salle commune était vide. Apparemment, tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher, à la seule exception d'Hermione, attablée dans un coin de la salle.

Elle était penchée sur un lourd volume, en train d'écrire rageusement, faisant crisser la plume sur le parchemin, au point que ladite plume était presque cassée en deux sous la pression rageuse exercée par la jeune fille.

Les yeux rouges, les larmes continuaient à couler sur le parchemin. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle, essayant de ne pas la mettre en colère. Mais ce n'était pas la colère qu'il vit sur le visage de Hermione, c'était la tristesse.

Elle s'en voulait, au point qu'elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille s'effondra sur lui, sanglotant et lui demandant pardon.

Harry savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça. C'était sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait été avec lui depuis le début, qui l'avait soutenu, celle sans qui il n'aurait jamais affronté Voldemort, ni même pu découvrir le Basilic. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était encore en vie. Il savait que la fille aux cheveux crépus était un modèle de sensibilité et qu'elle s'était toujours souciée de ses amis, malgré sa maladresse. Elle ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos et elle ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un, du moins pas volontairement. Ron avait été trop loin, surtout en utilisant _cette_ insulte.

- Est-ce que tu as demandé pardon à Ron ? Est-ce qu'il à cherché à s'excuser ? demanda le brun qui avait mal en voyant la relation entre ses deux amis se décomposer ainsi.

- Il n'a même pas voulu m'écouter, renifla t-elle. S'il te plait, ne lui parles pas de ça, je veux régler cette affaire moi-même.

Harry acquiesça. Il la serra dans ses bras, laissant la jeune femme pleurer, avant qu'elle ne ramasse son devoir à moitié fini. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à le finir, même si elle avait intérêt à le faire le plus vite possible, afin de gérer la punition de McGonagall qui allait être sévère.

- J'ai peur, chuchota Harry, récoltant un regard surpris d'Hermione. Je ne veux pas que mes amis partent, je ne veux pas être seul de nouveau.

- Tu ne seras jamais seul, Harry. Je te suivrais ou que tu ailles. Je crois bien que t'ai aimé depuis la première année. A cette époque, j'ai appris que tu étais venu pour moi à Halloween. Personne d'autre n'a eu l'idée, pas même Ron, de venir prévenir l'idiote aux cheveux crépus et aux dents de castor, la miss je-sais-tout qui t'a ennuyé dès le premier jour. Alors je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry. Tes cheveux et tes dents ne me gênent pas, ils font ton charme. Quant au fait que tu sois un puits de science, je t'en remercie. Sans toi, Voldemort aurait déjà récupéré la pierre philosophale. Il aurait même pu faire des dizaines de morts avec le basilic. Je ne serais jamais allé si loin sans toi.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, avant de le laisser et de remonter dans son dortoir.

Finalement, pensa le brun, au moins il y a des choses positives qui sont survenues de cette soirée agitée.

Le lendemain, malgré le fait que la nuit porte conseil, les tensions étaient toujours vives à Poudlard.

Lorsque Lord Serpentard voulut prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, il stoppa net alors qu'il avait déjà posé la main sur la porte. A cette heure, tout le monde était en train de manger et le courrier n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Harry décida de sauter le repas, plutôt que de voir ses tympans déchirés par l'explosion des beuglantes qui suivrait bientôt.

Harry décida sagement de se diriger vers les cuisines. L'entrée était cachée derrière le tableau d'une poire, situé près du couloir qui longeait le grand escalier. Pour y accéder, il fallait chatouiller le fruit selon Fred et George. Ce n'étaient pas la référence la plus sûre selon lui, puisqu'il pourrait très bien se retrouver comme un con à chatouiller un tableau qui ne bougerait jamais.

Harry se décida d'essayer. Il préférait passer pour un idiot durant quelques secondes, que de sentir son estomac gargouiller pendant toute la matinée.

- Potter, l'interpella une voix fière dans son dos, il faut qu'on parle.

Harry reconnut le garçon noir qui l'avait suivi comme étant Blaise Zabini, un sang-pur dont la famille disposait de ressources financières considérables. Sa mère s'était mariée sept fois et tous ses époux avaient fini par décéder dans de curieux incidents, laissant leurs héritages dans les mains de Mme Zabini.

- Zabini, répondit Harry. Que veux-tu ?

Le jeune basané regarda suspicieusement autour de lui et l'invita ailleurs. Harry le suivit, ayant toujours sa baguette à portée de main.

- Tu nous a mis dans de beaux draps, avec ton héritage, dit Blaise durant le chemin. Maintenant, les vieilles familles sombres vont avoir un choix à faire.

- Lequel ? demanda le Survivant avec sarcasme. Voldemort ou moi, c'est ça ?

Blaise hocha la tête, avant d'entrer dans une salle de taille modeste, ou plusieurs Serpentard étaient réunis. Des élèves de différentes années attendaient le retour de Blaise et du Lord, avec une appréhension invisible, puisque l'air était tendu au possible. Nott se passait une main dans les cheveux, deux autres garçons discutaient à voix basse, tandis que Tracey Davis se rongeait les ongles, sous le regard méprisant de l'impassible Daphné Greengrass.

Quand les trois coups secs, deux rapides et trois longs furent frappés contre la porte dessinée sur un tableau, tous les élèves à l'intérieur avaient relevé les yeux vers la porte dissimulée par la toile d'un homme en smoking victorien.

Blaise entra, suivi de Harry et de sa servante. A ce moment, tous détaillaient avec minutie le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Tu es en retard, Zabini, souffla Théodore Nott.

Blaise le regarda avec un regard noir, tandis que Harry souriait intérieurement. La solidarité affichée par la maison de Serpentard n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas se faire dévorer par les trois autres. C'était bon à savoir et il analysa les gestes des différents élèves présents. Il noterait chaque détail, afin de voir s'il pourrait s'en servir plus tard.

- Nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter, déclara Daphné qui était la plus éloignée.

Cachée dans la pénombre qui dissimulait ses traits, seules quelques parties de son visage étaient faiblement éclairées par la lueur tremblotante émanant de l'âtre.

- Voilà, commença Adrian Pucey avec condescendance. Potter, si nous t'avons convoqué, c'est parce-que …

- Tu crois vraiment avoir les moyens de me convoquer ? répliqua Harry, glacial. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à m'offrir. Maintenant, si c'est pour que je perdes mon temps, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le garçon noir, qui avait amené Harry, calma les ardeurs de tout le monde.

- Voilà, le but de cette réunion, c'est de mettre les choses au point sur Voldemort. Nous ne sommes pas idiots, la marque des ténèbres gravée sur les bras de certains de nos parents commence à changer et à réapparaître, même si elle reste faible.

- Je sais, il est toujours quelque part, à tenter de revenir. Le problème, c'est que s'il refait surface, il tentera de me tuer, comme il a déjà chercher à le faire les deux années passées. Si ses partisans se réunissent pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre, je préfères être clair. Ceux qui porteront volontairement sa marque, qui se mettront sur ma route, ou l'aideront d'une façon ou d'une autre, ces gens-là seront mes ennemis.

Le silence se fit soudainement assourdissant, alors que seul le crépitement des flammes résonnait parmi quelques crissements de dents. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Lord Serpentard soit aussi direct, ni aussi clair dans ses objectifs. Mais au moins, ils n'auraient pas à lire entre les lignes.

- C'est de ça dont nous voulons parler, avoua Blaise. Nos familles. Même si ce sont des types qui n'ont pas fait de très belles choses, ils restent nos parents. Alors nous espérerions qu'ils seraient épargnés en cas de guerre.

- Si je croise un Mangemort devant moi et qu'il a l'imprudence de sortir sa baguette, je le pulvérise. Que ce soit vos parents … ou vous.

- Nous pourrions t'offrir beaucoup en échange. Nous sommes riches.

Harry ricana. Il fit un signe à Audrey, qui ouvrit une poche dans le sac sans fond qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. La garde du corps s'avança, tenant un lourd ciboire d'or, recouvert d'un couvercle couvert d'entrelacs. L'objet liturgique était richement sculptée, avec moult détails qui représentaient les armoiries de Serpentard.

Les regards des autres élèves s'étaient faits plus intéressés devant cette relique à la valeur symbolique et marchande inestimable. Mais leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage quand Audrey souleva le couvercle, révélant des émeraudes de belle taille, brillant de mille feux.

- Ce n'est qu'une broutille par rapport aux autres trésors que possède Harry. Le contenu du coffre de Serpentard ferait passer vos familles entières pour des mendiants en comparaison.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'or, déclara Harry, tandis que Audrey rangeait l'objet précieux dans sa bourse bardée de sorts de protection. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Nous te proposons des grimoires de magie sombre, ainsi que nos connaissances.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Je pense que le journal de Serpentard, ainsi que ses formules sont tout aussi efficaces. Les savoirs se perdent chez les sorciers, c'est une réalité. Pour ce qui concerne vos connaissances, mon amie Hermione, ainsi que Audrey, peuvent apprendre beaucoup. Elles savent ou chercher et peuvent m'aider à m'entraîner.

- Granger ? cracha Nott avec mépris. Elle est juste bonne à fouiller dans les livres. Elle ne regardera jamais la magie noire, ni ne sera une bonne sorcière. Ce n'est qu'une encyclopédie marchante, on ne peut rien attendre d'autre d'une sang de …

- _Evacuans viscera_ ! cria Harry en Fouchelang, pointant sa baguette vers le grand filiforme, qui fut projeté en arrière.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il gémit en constatant qu'une entaille de grande profondeur lui lacérait le ventre. Elle lui faisait très mal et le sang coulait.

- Par Merlin ! hurla Tracey. On voit ses tripes !

- _Curaga. _Dit alors Harry, laissant une chaleur bleutée émaner de sa baguette et refermer la blessure du garçon pâle.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda t-il, grimaçant, alors que ses amis n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste contre Harry.

- Ma mère était aussi une née-moldue. Si j'entends encore une seule fois ce mot, celui qui l'aura prononcé le regrettera amèrement. Ais-je été clair ?

Le ton polaire de Harry, ainsi que la baguette pointée sur eux par une Audrey aux yeux meurtriers était tout à fait explicite. La servante faisait rouler légèrement son arme entre ses doigts aux ongles impeccablement manucurés, n'attendant qu'un mot pour lancer l'attaque.

- Bon sang ! éclata Blaise. T'as appris ça où ?

- Dans le grimoire de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Cela te surprend vraiment que Lord Serpentard utilise des sorts en Fourchelang ?

Une explosion les interrompit, ébranlant le château. Des dizaines de voix hurlaient en même temps, audibles même à cette distance. Harry soupira en pensant que Mme Pomfresh aurait une visite groupée d'élèves aux tympans déchirés. De temps à autres, Harry se disait que les sorciers étaient cons et incapables de réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes.

- Bien, conclut Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps plus que nécessaire. C'est votre dernière chance. Que pouvez vous m'offrir ?

- Nous, déclara Tracey Davis, alors que Daphné levait un sourcil.

Harry fut soudain gêné. Pourquoi est-ce que la première chose que cette proposition avait fait naître chez lui était un sous-entendu pervers ?

- Je veux dire que tu comptes mener une guerre. Et après ? Si tu veux changer le monde sorcier, tu auras besoin d'appuis politiques.

- Donc, vous me dites que vous comptez rester à glander durant cette guerre et qu'après, vous réussirez à convaincre vos chefs de famille, qui détiennent des sièges au Magenmagot, de se rallier à moi ? A part votre parole, je n'ai rien de solide, répliqua Harry. Moi, je crois qu'il faudra faire le ménage avant et j'ai bien peur que certains parents seront obligés de céder leur place à leurs héritiers. Pour ceux qui seront restés neutres, bien sûr. Les autres, ceux que je croiserais contre moi, mourront et leurs héritiers seront surement forcés de renoncer à leur place, verront leurs biens confisqués et connaîtront l'opprobre pour le restant de leurs jours.

- Personnellement, ça ne me gènes pas, ajouta un autre Serpentard resté en arrière. Si je peux me débarrasser du vieux, ça m'arrange.

La tension se fit plus forte. Certes, certains étaient en désaccord avec certains points de l'idéologie parentale, mais de là à détrôner - ou éliminer - un parent, il y avait une marge.

- Discutez entre vous, déclara Harry. Mes conditions n'ont pas changé. Que vous soyez avec moi me serait utile. Même si vous restez neutre, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais qu'il faut du courage et de l'audace pour se battre et mettre la vie de ceux qu'on aime en danger. Pensez bien à vos proches et faites votre choix après mure réflexion. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, vous avez le temps.

Harry les salua d'un signe de tête, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il mit la main sur la poignée, il se retourna.

- Par contre, prévint-il avec un regard aussi vert et perçant que l'Avada Kedavra, n'essayez jamais de m'enculer.

Sur cette sortie, Harry retourna en cours, sans avoir mangé. Inutile de dire qu'avoir cours avec Rogue était encore plus pénible en ayant le ventre vide. Encore heureux que le bâtard graisseux n'ait toujours pas digéré le cours de Lupin. Il avait vraiment la rancune tenace. Peut-être était-il temps de discuter de son cas devant le conseil d'administration.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que l'ambiance de sourde colère qui régnait à Poudlard retomba, remplacée par une ambiance de crainte, lorsque l'on découvrit le portrait de la grosse dame lacéré par une demi-douzaine de coups de couteaux.

Lorsque Dumbledore posa des questions aux élèves incrédules, pour retrouver la femme en rose, un caquètement de Peeves retentit.

- Elle est au deuxième étage, je crois bien qu'elle a honte. Elle a passé toute la journée à pleurer.

- A-t-elle dit qui a fait ça ? demanda le directeur.

- Oh oui, monsieur ! rit l'esprit frappeur. Il a vraiment un sale caractère, ce Sirius Black !


	12. Des secrets longtemps enfouis

Bonjour à tous.

Pardonnez mon retard, mais le travail que j'ai me donne moins de temps pour rédiger cette fanfic. Je n'abandonne pas et j'essaye de continuer du mieux que je peux.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Des secrets longtemps enfouis.<strong>

La semaine qui suivit la nouvelle de l'infiltration de Sirius Black au cœur de l'institution magique la plus sécurisée de Grande Bretagne, fut probablement la pire que vécut Harry.

Non seulement il était poursuivi par un tueur complètement cinglé et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, mais en plus, il avait fait perdre son équipe durant le dernier match de Quidditch. A cause des Détraqueurs, il avait perdu connaissance et avait fait une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres. Malgré tout, il avait encore survécu, comme par miracle. Ca devenait vraiment une habitude que de survivre à tout et n'importe quoi, surtout quand on ne devait pas y survivre. Il méritait tout à fait son surnom de Celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-crever.

Pire encore, son fidèle Nimbus 2000, son premier balai, avait été emporté par le vent. Le balai avait fini en petits fragments à cause du Saule Cogneur. C'était Hermione qui le lui avait rendu, en larmes, sachant ce que ce balai représentait pour Harry. Pour le brun, c'était comme un ami, l'un des rares cadeaux qu'on lui ai fait dans sa vie.

L'infirmière avait insisté pour le garder plus longtemps, mais Harry avait hâte de quitter la pièce qui sentait le désinfectant et les élixirs. Sa fidèle suivante s'était d'ailleurs installée à ses cotés, lançant un regard meurtrier à Mme Pomfresh quand cette dernière avait exigé de la paix pour son patient. Le face à face entre le basilic et le dragon s'était révélé terrifiant selon les mots de Ron, mais Audrey avait gagné, passant tout son temps à veiller son seigneur.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, le jeune garçon se dirigeait vers le bureau du Professeur Lupin, déterminé à apprendre à lancer un Patronus. Il voulait vraiment ne plus craindre les Détraqueurs, ni avoir à entendre sa mère hurler à chaque fois que l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban s'approchait de lui.

Arrivé devant la porte qui le séparait du bureau de son enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il frappa avant d'entendre la voix fatiguée du professeur l'inviter à répondre.

Harry entra, suivi de sa vigilante gardienne. Il chercha Lupin du regard, avant d'être rapidement attiré par un bocal rond qui contenait une créature semblable à une pieuvre. La bête barbotant dans l'eau avait un horrible visage, garni de petites dents pointues et il jurerait que cet animal lui souriait de façon vicieuse, l'incitant à voir ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à glisser un doigt dans le bocal.

- C'est un Strangulot, déclara calmement Lupin, alors que Harry sursautait.

- Professeur ? demanda inutilement Harry. Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- La curiosité est une bonne chose, déclara aimablement Lupin avec un sourire, il faut juste l'exercer avec prudence.

Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Harry. Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit quelque chose de semblable et le brun soupçonnait fortement le directeur de recycler certaines de ses maximes. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elles étaient souvent sages et de bon conseil. Décidément, il fallait croire que les gens n'étaient pas si différents selon leurs époques, s'ils avaient de nombreux défauts en commun.

- Sans doute, répondit Harry avec un sourire poli avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Professeur, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à repousser les Détraqueurs.

- C'est un acte de haute magie, répondit Lupin. Il existe un sortilège appelé Patronus qui crée une sorte de protecteur qui repousse les Détraqueurs. L'incantation du sortilège est Spero Patronum.

Harry répéta la formule machinalement et une légère fumée grise émergea de la pointe de sa baguette. Lui qui s'imaginait être derrière un géant brandissant une massue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu.

- C'est un bon début, admit Lupin. Beaucoup de sorciers sont incapables de faire plus qu'une simple fumée informe. Maintenant, un Patronus doit être renforcé par des sentiments heureux. Pensez à un souvenir heureux, concentrez vous et lancez le sortilège.

Harry réfléchit à un souvenir joyeux. Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas des masses. Son premier vol en balai lui vint à l'esprit, avec la sensation de liberté le grisant, ainsi que la force du vent fouettant dans les cheveux. Il se sentait prêt.

- C'est bon, professeur, nous pouvons y aller.

Bien. Nous n'utiliserons pas de vrai Détraqueur pour cet exercice, mais un épouvantard. Cela dit, ça ne changera rien aux effets qu'il aura sur vous. Etes vous prêts à prendre le risque ?

Harry répondit avec une inébranlable certitude. Lupin acquiesça et déverrouilla l'armoire qui contenait l'épouvantard. Aussitôt, la créature prit l'apparence d'un gardien d'Azkaban.

Harry se sentit glacé et tenta désespérément de lancer le sortilège. Une légère fumée grisâtre émergea de l'extrémité de sa baguette et retint la silhouette encapuchonnée pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être dissipée par le froid émanant du Détraqueur.

Il se sentit partir, alors qu'il entendait distinctement cette femme hurler. Quelques secondes plus tard, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, avoua Lupin. Je ne pensais pas que vous y seriez sensibles à ce point. Tenez, prenez un chocolat. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, nous pouvons arrêter.

- Non, je dois y arriver. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner. Ce qui s'est passé au cours du dernier match de Quidditch ne doit plus arriver. Je dois me concentrer sur un souvenir plus heureux.

Il repensa à sa première lettre, lorsqu'il sut qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait su la vérité sur ses parents. Lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait quitter les Dursley.

Harry réessaya, songeant encore à cette rencontre avec Hagrid, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il revoyait encore le rire aigu et glacé de Voldemort. Il entendit même un autre homme crier.

- Cours Lily ! C'est lui ! prends Harry et va t-en !

Harry se réveilla en sueur, comme s'il avait couru des heures. Face au regard inquiet de Lupin, penché sur lui, il grimaça en se tenant la tête.

- Ca empire, murmura t-il. Maintenant j'entends mon père.

- Vous avez entendu James ? demanda Lupin.

- Oui, dit Harry, avant de regarder son professeur avec étonnement. Vous connaissiez mon père ?

Lupin approuva. Ils étaient même les meilleurs amis, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce point. Il voulut mettre fin à ce cours particulier, mais devant la détermination de Harry, il accepta un dernier essai.

De son côté, le brun se trouvait idiot. Il y avait encore plus heureux comme souvenir, lorsque Hermione l'avait serré dans ses bras, par exemple. Lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Lorsqu'il comprit que quelqu'un s'intéressait à Harry et pas seulement au garçon qui a survécu.

Le Détraqueur réapparut, mais cette fois ci, Harry hurla la formule et un éclat argenté émergea de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Plus qu'un bouclier argenté, ce fut un animal qui chargea le spectre flottant, le renvoyant dans l'armoire.

L'étrange animal aux contours flous se dissipa rapidement, sous le regard encore choqué de Lupin qui murmura un pseudonyme, compréhensible par seulement quelques personnes appartenant à un quatuor de farceurs légendaires.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? demanda Harry, inquiet face à l'expression de surprise affichée sur le visage usé de son professeur.

- Oui, murmura t-il. C'était très bon. Vous devriez y aller, le couvre feu sera bientôt en vigueur. Il ne faudrait pas que Rusard vous attrape, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le salua avant de sortir, tout en ayant l'impression que Lupin lui cachait quelque chose. Au moins le professeur allait mieux et il reviendrait dès lundi prochain. Ce serait la fin des remplacements faits par ce bâtard de Rogue.

Alors que Harry songeait à sa réunion au conseil d'administration qui surviendrait le lendemain, Lupin regarda le ciel sombre, éclairé par la lune décroissante.

- Sirius, murmura t-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi ?

Le lendemain, Harry discutait avec Dumbledore. Il en avait assez de Severus Rogue et de sa partialité légendaire et s'était lancé dans une violente diatribe, sous le regard amusé du directeur qui avait l'air serein derrière son bureau couvert d'instruments aux fonctions énigmatiques. Le jeune homme savait qu'avec sa maturité affichée et prouvée, les adultes les moins idiots seraient forcés de le considérer autrement que comme un simple élève. Dumbledore était loin d'être un idiot, Harry le savait.

- Professeur, expliqua Harry en regardant le directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Severus Rogue n'est pas fait pour être enseignant.

- C'est un maître de potions qualifié et réputé, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Ce ne sont pas ses compétences que je remets en cause, concéda Harry, ce sont ses aptitudes au professorat. Dites-moi honnêtement pourquoi le gardez vous près de vous ?

Dumbledore soupira, repensant à une discussion ayant eu lieu plus de quatorze années auparavant, une discussion au cours de laquelle il a juré de taire tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en l'homme aux cheveux gras.

- Très bien, je vais te dire certaines choses, mais tu dois absolument les garder secrètes. Il y a une chose qui restera cependant entre Severus et moi-même, je m'y suis engagé.

Harry acquiesça, avant de promettre de ne rien révéler.

- J'ai engagé Rogue pour le garder à l'œil, lorsqu'il espionnait Voldemort pour mon compte durant la dernière guerre.

- Rogue était un Mangemort ? demanda Harry, incrédule, ne pouvant pas imaginer qu'un professeur ait été un serviteur des ténèbres.

- A la base, oui. Mais tu connais Voldemort et ses belles paroles, il a toujours eu un don pour dissimuler ses ambitions et séduire ceux qui l'intéressaient. Quirrell et Miss Weasley en sont deux exemples parmi tant d'autres, ajouta Dumbledore. Il n'était pas difficile pour Voldemort de convaincre un gosse solitaire et sans repères de le rejoindre. Seulement, Severus à vite déchanté et m'a offert ses services.

Harry restait songeur. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, mais il frissonna à la simple idée d'être si près du Lord, tout en le trahissant quotidiennement. Il fallait une sacré dose de courage pour le faire et une volonté hors du commun pour rester aux cotés d'un fou pareil, alors que la trahison était sévèrement punie.

- Il a pris d'énormes risques pour nous, poursuivit le directeur. Lorsque vint le temps de la purge, j'ai tout fait pour lui éviter d'aller à Azkaban. Je l'ai engagé, vu son talent pour les potions.

- Engagez un autre professeur, conseilla Harry. Continuez à assurer le traitement de Rogue comme Maître de Potions, il sera bien mieux à faire de la recherche. Ce sera mieux pour les élèves, mais aussi pour lui-même.

Dumbledore pesa le pour et le contre et vint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait qu'un seul problème. Trouver un professeur suffisamment compétent pour ne pas ternir la réputation de Poudlard. Soudain, un éclair traversa ses yeux bleus et un sourire souleva sa longue moustache argentée.

Durant la réunion avec le conseil d'administration, il fut ainsi question de trouver le budget nécessaire pour payer un enseignant de plus. Après quelques négociations, Harry proposa que le fonds de Poudlard soit utilisé pour financer les travaux de recherche. Pour compenser les pertes, il présenta un projet de financement dans lequel ce seraient les membres du conseil d'administration qui financeraient le projet.

- Honorables gouverneurs, déclara Harry en toisant l'assemblée, alors que le blason de la maison Serpentard était clairement visible sur sa poitrine, nous avons tous largement les moyens financiers pour payer ce fonds. En plus, ne sommes nous pas censés agir pour favoriser la bonne marche de cet établissement et permettre la réussite des élèves ?

Harry songeait que, si sa demande était rejetée, il pourrait faire appel à la clause stipulant que si un gouverneur n'avait plus l'intérêt de l'institution comme priorité, il pouvait être licencié. Il faudrait juste être prudent et plus manipulateur qu'eux.

Sur les douze gouverneurs, seuls quatre votèrent en faveur de la proposition de Harry. Dumbledore, qui avait également approuvé ce projet, leva ses yeux pétillants en direction des membres du conseil.

- Bien, la proposition est adoptée, conclut le vénérable sorcier en dissimulant un sourire dans sa barbe.

- Etes-vous devenu sénile, Albus ? s'écria un grand homme au visage de lapin. Quatre votes des gouverneurs, sur douze. Auxquels s'ajoutent votre vote et celui de Potter, cela ne fait que six votes sur quatorze.

- Oui, tout a fait ! gloussa Dumbledore. Mais je vous rappelle que, selon la charte de l'établissement, le vote de Lord Serpentard vaut, à lui seul, le quart des votes totaux. Si je ne m'abuse, nous sommes quatorze. Divisé par quatre, cela donne trois et demi. Donc, Lord Serpentard dispose de trois voix et demi, au lieu d'une seule. Après calcul, la proposition de Lord Serpentard recueille alors huit votes et demi sur quatorze voix exprimées.

L'homme dut se rasseoir et enragea intérieurement. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de descendant de Gryffondor, ni d'aucune autre maison pour s'asseoir à côté de Potter, sinon deux personnes détiendraient l'exacte majorité des voix au conseil. A l'heure actuelle, Potter n'avait besoin que de l'appui de Dumbledore et de trois membres pour faire passer toutes les résolutions qu'il voulait.

Lorsque la séance fut levée, le grand homme disparut précipitamment. Une petite dame aux chevaux grisonnants ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de féliciter Harry de cette révélation inattendue.

- Je me méfierais tout de même, milord. Le vieux Nott n'aime pas être humilié et il a toujours de nombreuses cartes en mains. C'était un Mangemort, dit-elle avec un ton de commère, on n'a jamais su comment il avait fait pour échapper à Azkaban.

- Merci de l'avertissement, Madame, salua Harry. Je serais prudent. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, mais en général, ce sont eux qui me trouvent.

La petite dame gloussa, avant de saluer et de disparaître par la cheminée, qui s'illumina de vert durant un instant.

Harry semblait satisfait de la réunion. En plus, il n'était pas celui qui allait devoir annoncer à Rogue la nouvelle de son licenciement.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir, quelques heures plus tard, Nick lui sourit. Surpris d'avoir un sourire silencieux du fantôme habituellement causant, il pénétra dans la salle commune sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Ce fut un éclat de voix et d'acclamations qui parvint à ses oreilles et il recula même, surpris. Harry fut acclamé par une ribambelle de camarades qui le félicitaient, certains lançant même des cotillons. Les jumeaux s'étaient lancés dans un poème improvisé et Ron se jeta sur lui, extatique, avant de le complimenter.

- Bravo Harry ! s'écria Colin Crivey.

- Tu nous en as débarrassé ! s'époumonait Angela Spinnet.

- Adieu la chauve souris ! hurlait Neville, surexcité.

Apparemment, songea le brun, Dumbledore n'avait pas trainé et les portraits n'avaient pas tardé à faire circuler la nouvelle dans tout le château.


	13. Des liens si fragiles

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie ce chapitre et le prochain sortira dans deux semaines. Désolé pour ce rythme, mais le temps me manque désormais.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Des liens si fragiles<strong>

Le lendemain, lorsque tous les étudiants furent réunis dans la Grande Salle à l'heure de midi, ils purent constater qu'un homme bedonnant avait remplacé Rogue à la table des Professeurs. Il avait un visage bienveillant et une moustache tombante, lui donnant un profil semblable au faciès d'un morse.

- Bonjour à tous, salua Dumbledore. Avant de commencer à prendre le déjeuner et à remplir vos estomacs, j'aimerais vous présenter un de mes vieux amis qui a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de Potions, suite à la démission du professeur Rogue. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir chaleureusement le Professeur Slughorn.

Un déluge d'applaudissements accueillit la nouvelle du remplacement de Rogue, à la grande surprise de certains élèves qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, n'avaient pas encore été mis au courant par un tableau, un fantôme ou d'autres élèves.

- Espérons au moins qu'il sera moins partial que Rogue, déclara Neville en croquant dans un fruit, tout en pensant qu'il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être pire que Rogue comme professeur.

- Les choses changent, ajouta Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le jeune lord était assuré de la neutralité de l'homme, puisque s'il avait réussi à limoger Severus Rogue, un professeur des plus partiaux et qui avait une dent personnelle contre lui, ce n'était pas pour en avoir un autre du même type.

Harry songeait que malgré son statut d'espion, Rogue devait avoir un mauvais instinct de survie, puisque se créer des ennemis parmi les futurs responsables de ce monde n'était pas une bonne idée. Lentement, les souvenirs du brun dérivèrent vers ses recherches en début d'année, notamment celles sur les responsables de l'orphelinat Wood, l'endroit sinistre ou avait grandi Tom Jedusor. Le Survivant avait fouillé dans les archives de Poudlard et était tombé sur un vieux numéro jauni et à moitié déchiré de la Gazette du Sorcier ou l'un des faits divers n'était ni plus ni moins que la mort curieuse de tous les responsables de cet établissement, ainsi que celles de quelques uns des pensionnaires.

Les morts curieuses et jamais élucidées n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une série d'exécutions déguisées et parfaitement planifiées, Harry le savait parfaitement. Il fallait croire que le futur Seigneur des ténèbres avait quelques comptes à régler avec ses tuteurs et quelques condisciples. Tout portait à croire que ça ne s'était pas fait gentiment.

La conclusion à tirer de cet événement était simple. Il ne faut jamais se faire d'ennemis si on peut l'éviter, puisque dès-lors qu'ils peuvent vous faire du mal sans trop de risques, que ce soit dans le dos ou par devant, ils le feront.

Le jeune brun savait qu'il avait beaucoup de rivaux et que ça ne s'arrangerait pas, mais il espérait ne pas virer comme Voldemort, ni devenir paranoïaque. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait des gens en face de lui, il ne voulait pas vivre sa vie à se sentir sans cesse épié, se méfiant de chacun.

Harry chassa toutes ces pensées et préféra revenir à de plus banales préoccupations d'adolescent. Il s'adressa à Audrey, toujours attentive.

- Crois-tu que les autres maisons auront des chances de gagner la coupe ? demanda t-il. Je veux dire que j'ai toujours vu soit Gryffondor, soit Serpentard gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais je ne sais rien des autres.

- C'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, dit la demi-basilic en regardant Hermione qui suçotait nerveusement le bout d'une de ses mèches de cheveux crépus. Ca a pu arriver que d'autres gagnent, mais c'est rare. Cette coupe est un tournoi plutôt récent et durant ma jeunesse, les élèves étaient beaucoup moins séparés. Les nombreuses options disponibles faisaient que ceux partageant des intérêts communs collaboraient plus facilement dans leur recherches et d'ailleurs, le système de points n'existait pas. Cette coupe est censée favoriser l'émulation, mais elle génère surtout les rivalités et les coups-bas. L'opposition systématique entre Serpentard et Gryffondor s'est encore durcie depuis l'avènement de Grindenwald, dans les années 1940. Il faut dire que beaucoup des plus ambitieux suivaient ce sorcier, tandis que les plus ardents à défendre leurs valeurs prirent le parti adverse. L'histoire s'est répétée avec l'ascension de Voldemort et depuis, c'est la guerre entre les deux maisons.

- Peut être que les choses changeront si des Serpentard se rallient à nous. Les gens devront comprendre que le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, mais composé de nuances de gris.

- Je l'espère, mylord, mais je n'ai guère d'espoir. Cela fait longtemps que je ne fais plus d'illusions et que je préfère avoir des bases solides pour fonder mes projets. Mais soyez prudent, il peut y avoir du bien et du mal dans les autres maisons, y compris chez les lions. Voyez Sirius Black, par exemple.

Harry approuva sombrement, avant de se lever en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils allaient avoir leur premier cours de Potions avec le nouvel enseignant et la curiosité les rendait assez excités.

Lorsque les élèves croisèrent Rogue qui déboulait dans le couloir de pierres nues, une bouffée d'appréhension les saisit. La chauve souris était pressée, mais l'incroyable se produisit. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gras bouscula Seamus Finnigan, un grognement ressemblant vaguement à « Pardon » franchit les lèvres serrées de l'homme au nez crochu. Voir Rogue s'excuser après avoir bousculé un Gryffondor, sans même lui retirer de points, semblait assez incongru. Visiblement, Harry sentait qu'il avait bien fait en dégageant le maître de potions de toutes responsabilités éducatives.

Lorsque les élèves entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par le professeur bedonnant, qui les salua de façon enjouée. Avec appréhension, les élèves s'installèrent derrière leurs tables, avant de voir Slughorn leur faire un cours théorique sur les combinaisons d'ingrédients aux propriétés basiques pouvant être soumises à des altérations à cause d'autres éléments.

Lorsqu'il eut fini ses explications et que ses yeux ne perçurent plus le moindre griffonnement sur les parchemins, il passa à la suite de son cours, à savoir une application pratique de son enseignement.

Devant les élèves se trouvaient des chaudrons bouillonnant en émettant de claires vapeurs argentées.

- Bien, sourit Slughorn en leur montrant les chaudrons, vous avez devant vous une solution neutre qui sert de base à la réalisation du philtre d'embrouille. Pour cette séance, je vous demanderais de rechercher dans vos manuels la liste des ingrédients et en vous servant de ce que je vous ai dit, vous devez terminer la potion. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez largement le temps de finir. C'est très simple, il vous suffit de réfléchir un peu et si vous avez des questions, je passerais dans les rangs.

Les élèves se précipitèrent fébrilement sur leurs manuels et regardèrent la liste des ingrédients. Lorsque l'on avait compris les bases en potions, finir le philtre se révélait d'une simplicité enfantine et Hermione avait déjà commencé à hacher avec minutie ses feuilles de livèche.

Neville tremblait légèrement, jusqu'à ce que la présence débonnaire de l'enseignant ne s'approche de lui et ne le mette en confiance.

- Votre travail est tout à fait bon, évalua t-il d'un œil expert, mais évitez de tremblez, vous risqueriez de vous blesser ou de faire des erreurs en mélangeant vos ingrédients.

Slughorn passait dans les rangs avec sa présence bienveillante qui rassurait, tellement différente de leur ancien enseignant qui fondait sur eux en traquant impitoyablement la moindre erreur.

A un moment, Drago Malefoy prit une poignée de graines de sauge et visa le chaudron de Lavande Brown, située juste devant lui. Ricanant discrètement, il profita du spectacle en voyant le liquide argenté virer au rose.

Le professeur fronça ses sourcils inégaux en voyant la fumée rose s'échapper du chaudron. Il se dirigea vers la blonde qui ne savait plus que faire et constata, impuissant, le gaspillage.

- Miss Brown, dit Slughorn alors que la jeune blonde commençait à paniquer, vous devriez recommencer.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la potion s'évapora, alors que le chaudron se retrouvait vide. Avec un autre geste, le chaudron fut interverti avec celui du voisin de derrière.

- Mr Malefoy en était au même point, vous pourrez donc continuer votre préparation, ajouta l'enseignant débonnaire avec un bon sourire.

Le regard de Slughorn se fit plus sombre, alors qu'il fusillait le filleul du précédent maître de potions.

- Votre action fera perdre vingt points à Serpentard et vous vaudra cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : L'utilisation de la pierre de lune dans les poisons et leurs antidotes. Je veux ça sur mon bureau demain à la première heure et si ce n'est pas fait, je vous retire cinquante autres points, même si Serpentard est ma propre maison !

Sous les sourires de nombreux Gryffondor, Drago devint livide et se renfrogna, puisqu'il prenait brutalement conscience qu'il n'était plus le chouchou intouchable. Maintenant, il n'était qu'un élève parmi d'autres. Il allait devoir se remettre en mémoire les principes basiques de Serpentard, s'il voulait vraiment jouer dans cette catégorie, au lieu de se reposer simplement sur son nom.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn et ses actions étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Il était très différent du professeur Rogue, tous s'accordèrent à la dire. Il avait ses chouchous, cela se comprenait aisément à la façon qu'il avait de regarder les élèves, avec le même intérêt qu'un collectionneur, mais il était toujours aimable et impartial avec les autres.

Harry laissa Hermione, ainsi que Ron qui s'obstinait toujours à ne pas adresser le moindre mot à la jeune femme, pour se rendre à son cours particulier qu'il avait avec le professeur Lupin.

En chemin, il croisa Hermione qui revenait de l'aile ouest, ce qui était étonnant à cause du fait qu'elle n'était pas allée en cours d'Etude des Moldus, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'enquêter sur le comportement étrange de son amie.

Il avait autre chose en tête, le Quidditch. Il devait vraiment se racheter un balai pour le match contre Serdaigle qui aurait lieu le mois prochain, car il n'était pas question de voler sur les vieux Brossdur de l'école. Il faudra faire un tour au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Le soir même, lorsque Harry retourna dans son dortoir, il était fatigué et soucieux. Il avait amélioré son contrôle sur son patronus, mais ce qui le préoccupait, c'était la sortie à Pré-au-lard, dans deux jours. Il voulait y aller avec Hermione, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

- Audrey, demanda t-il doucement, alors que sa garde du corps relevait lentement la tête, se désintéressant du livre qu'elle étudiait.

- Oui ? demanda t-elle en remettant ses longs cheveux de jais derrière une oreille.

- Comment je peux faire, enfin dire à une personne que j'ai envie de me promener et de l'inviter à Pré-au-lard, samedi prochain ?

La femme aux cheveux de jais clôt se paupières un léger instant, avant de réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita t-elle, les relations humaines ne sont pas mon fort. Essayes simplement de demander à Hermione si elle veut bien aller se promener et visiter le village.

Harry vira à l'écarlate et émit un son incompréhensible.

- Je … Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux parler d'Hermione ? hésita t-il.

- Ta gêne et tes regards insistants, nomma t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Tout ça, parmi d'autres choses, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, j'en ai tiré quelques conclusions.

- Tu es perspicace, admit Harry. Alors oui, je veux inviter Hermione à Pré-au-lard.

Audrey lui donna quelques conseils et le jeune homme se décida à aller voir son amie.

- Au fait, ajouta la femme-serpent, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose.

Face au regard étonné de Harry, les yeux de la servante se plissèrent légèrement et si ce n'était par la lueur dans ses yeux d'or, ils auraient été très semblables aux yeux vicieux qu'arborait Drago Malefoy.

- Je n'étais pas sure que tu aimais Hermione, sourit-elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as baissé ta garde et tu as trop parlé.

Harry fronça les sourcils et grogna intérieurement. Il venait d'apprendre une bonne leçon et se jura de toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Maintenant, il devait se débrouiller pour inviter son amie. Il n'en eut pas conscience, mais ce serait la première fois qu'il ferait quelque chose en compagnie d'Hermione et sans celle de Ron.


	14. Le chien, le rat et le chat

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous aurez beaucoup de reviews !

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le chien, le rat et le chat<strong>

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, ce fut l'une des rares fois qu'il était enthousiaste de se lever tôt.

Harry passa beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir enchâssé dans un cadre doré, il essayait d'aplatir ses indomptables cheveux bruns. Malgré ses tentatives pour les lisser, il n'eut pas beaucoup de succès car ses épis refaisaient rapidement leur apparition. Si son père avait l'habitude de les ébouriffer, Harry préférait se faire moins remarquer, sans grand succès.

Pour Harry, être discret était quelque chose de très difficile, étant donné sa célébrité. Durant son enfance, il avait été détesté pour ce qu'il était. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, il avait été l'objet de toutes les attentions à cause de cette célébrité qu'il exécrait. Personne ne connaissait vraiment le garçon derrière ce nom célèbre. Personne ne l'aimait pour celui qu'il était.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il était habillé avec un costume de bel effet. Il avait mis longtemps à choisir, mais il avait décidé de se vêtir d'un ensemble anthracite assez simple, laissant voir une chemise blanche à carreaux bleus. Par dessus, il avait mis une cape de soie d'Acromentule plus sombre, faisant ressortir ses habits. Sa robe sombre était fermée par une élégante broche d'argent.

Le jeune homme attendit Hermione dans la salle commune, tout en commençant à se ronger les ongles. Le fait que sa servante avait accepté de s'éclipser pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité lui laissait l'impression d'être déchiré. C'est comme si une partie de lui avait ce besoin de sentir l'ombre protectrice, parfois presque maternelle, d'Audrey sur son épaule. Repoussant cette inquiétude instinctive, Harry songeait que la demi-basilic ne serait tout de même pas très loin de lui. Avec Sirius Black en pleine liberté, aucun des deux ne voulait prendre le moindre risque. Surtout, ce qui l'inquiétait était la santé d'Hermione. Black n'avait pas hésité à faire un carnage, alors le brun ne voulait pas voir son amie se faire tuer. L'idée qu'on retrouve juste de quoi remplir une boite d'allumettes le fit frémir.

Après une longue attente ou sa petite amie se fit désirer, Hermione descendit enfin. En la voyant, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. La jeune femme avait une belle robe azurée, ainsi qu'une écharpe dorée qui pendait sur son épaule droite. Même si elle n'était pas maquillée, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient moins désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais même avec ces quelques changements, Harry savait bien que son amie était restée la même. Hermione n'était pas une de ces filles superficielles qui avait besoin d'une tonne de maquillage pour s'embellir. L'intellectuelle avait son charme propre et elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour montrer sa beauté.

Harry l'invita à la suivre et ils descendirent calmement les escaliers qui menaient vers le septième étage. Le château était assez calme, beaucoup de personnes étaient encore dans leurs dortoirs ou à la bibliothèque pour les plus assidus. Quelques couples étaient notables et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient également à Pré-au-lard. Parmi eux, on pouvait voir l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, accompagné d'une jolie asiatique.

Les couples traversèrent le portail, montrant leurs autorisations de sortie, avant d'atteindre le parc du château. L'air frais de l'automne était agité par un léger vent qui secouait les feuilles dorées et orangées qui tourbillonnaient au pied des arbres. L'air chargé de rosée matinale devenait plus sec, à mesure que le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel gris, mais suffisamment clair pour annoncer que la journée serait belle.

Les deux adolescents avaient atteint le village magique sans se presser, appréciant le spectacle visuel devant eux, ces scènes automnales qui restaient gravées dans leurs souvenirs.

Harry et Hermione marchèrent longuement dans la rue principale, avant d'être attirés par une petite boutique qui les intéressait tous les deux. La boutique de taille modeste était très calme et il n'y avait qu'un autre client à l'intérieur. L'établissement servait de musée pour la petite ville et vendait une série de souvenirs, dont de fidèles répliques d'armes forgées par d'excellents artisans gobelins, commémorant la dernière révolte des gobelins. L'établissement avait d'ailleurs servi de base d'opération à des groupes de sorciers qui en avaient eu assez du laxisme du gouvernement en place et qui organisaient des raids contre les gobelins insurgés.

Hermione passait dans les rangs et fut intéressée par un joli couteau à double tranchant orné d'une longue feuille de vigne. Le brun qui regardait un rayon à proximité était attentif à son amie. Il vit le regard intéressé dans les yeux caramel d'Hermione et décida de lui offrir ce cadeau. Lorsqu'il interpella le vendeur, il paya rapidement pour obtenir le beau poignard, qu'il tendit à son amie.

- J'ai vu qu'il te plaisait. En plus, affirma t-il, ça peut toujours servir. J'ai moi aussi une arme que j'emporte toujours en permanence, au cas ou je serais privé de ma baguette. Tu devrais faire de même, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout en ce moment, avec Black en liberté.

L'adolescente accepta et Harry lui promit qu'il l'entraînerait au lancer, pour qu'elle soit plus apte à se protéger. Mais en attendant, il lui offrit également une sangle pour qu'elle puisse ranger son arme sous sa robe. Hermione se glissa rapidement derrière les rideaux d'une cabine pour nouer la sangle de cuir autour de sa jambe. Comme sa robe était fendue sur un coté, elle pouvait discrètement saisir l'arme en cas de besoin.

Lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la cabine d'essayage, Harry songeait qu'il partageait un nouveau point commun avec elle. En plus, il était désormais le seul à avoir le privilège de savoir ce qu'il y avait sous les jupons de son amie.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la boutique, avant de continuer leur route dans la rue principale du village. En chemin, ils croisèrent Fred et George, qui les saluèrent très rapidement avant de continuer vers Zonko. Pour toute personne à Poudlard, il était inutile de réfléchir longtemps à ce qu'ils allaient faire dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils allaient préparer un autre coup, mais ils allaient devoir faire pénétrer leurs farces dans l'établissement, sans de voir passer par la fouille de Rusard et de son capteur d'objets interdits. Heureusement, ils connaissaient de nombreux passages secrets qui leur permettraient d'éviter le concierge et sa teigneuse chatte.

Après avoir longtemps marché, Harry et Hermione décidèrent en commun de se reposer un peu et ils firent une halte aux Trois Balais. Ce bar était sympathique l'ambiance assez rétro était adaptée au cadre, une vieille radio diffusait une chanson de Célestina Moldubec.

Les deux adolescents goûtèrent à de bons petits toasts autour d'une Bierraubeurre. Leur petit tête à tête sympathique était assez limité, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets de conversation. C'est là qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de vraiment se connaître. Entre le Survivant qui ne tenait pas à aborder son enfance cruelle et la née-moldue qui s'éloignait inexorablement de ses parents qui n'appartenaient pas au même monde, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'aborder ce qui les rongeait intérieurement.

Au final, les deux discutèrent d'Arithmancie, en particulier des théories sur la variabilité des formules de Gauss dans l'étude des fonctions d'encodage des sortilèges. Les idées qu'ils amenaient ensemble et qu'ils adaptaient avec une vitesse impressionnante, suscitèrent un véritable débat qui suggérait des théories nouvelles et intéressantes. Hermione songea même à travailler sur le modulage des énergies magiques, permettant de comparer un sortilège à une onde ayant sa fréquence propre.

- Te rends tu compte, dit Hermione, surexcitée, que nous pourrions théoriquement arrêter l'Avada Kedavra, si nous parvenions à décoder ce sort ?

- Tu sais que nous pouvons déjà l'arrêter, dit Harry avec calme. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est conjurer quelque chose qui se situerait sur le trajet du sort.

- Le sortilège Avis, par exemple, suggéra Hermione.

Harry hocha de la tête, avant de finir son verre. Lui qui craignait de décevoir Hermione en pourrissant l'ambiance, il trouvait que le début de la journée se passait plutôt bien. Le seul fait d'être avec son amie lui donnait l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'aperçut que l'heure tournait, le couple fut forcé de rentrer au château. Sans se presser, ils se dirigèrent vers l'imposante construction qui s'élevait derrière le mur d'enceinte. Durant le retour, Harry regarda son reflet renvoyé par une gouttière de zinc. En étant plus attentif, il put constater la présence discrète mais effective de sa servante. Il ne l'avait pas vue de toute sa sortie, mais elle était là. Alors soit elle avait manqué de prudence, soit elle s'était volontairement montrée à lui. Il savait que jamais Audrey n'aurait abaissé sa vigilance, alors cela signifiait qu'elle lui avait envoyé un signe et elle savait qu'il la verrait.

Dans ses pensées, Harry fit un grand effort pour se concentrer sur Hermione et il fit moins attention à son environnement. Ce que Harry ne vit pas, par contre, c'est le garçon blond accompagné de deux armoires à glace, qui cherchèrent à le piéger en l'attaquant par derrière. Le trio se glissa derrière quelques caisses et ils espérèrent lancer quelques sorts pour humilier le balafré et sa sang de bourbe.

Lorsque Malefoy donna à ses acolytes l'ordre d'attaquer, il n'eut aucune réponse. Surpris que les deux autres abrutis n'obéissent pas directement à un de ses ordres, il se retourna. Il découvrit que ces deux demi-trolls n'étaient plus à ses cotés.

Inquiet, le blond essaya de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il apercevait ses gardes, mais il sentit un puissant sortilège l'atteindre dans le dos. Il s'effondra en avant, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé et sans même voir son agresseur.

Ce soir là, alors que tout le monde était rentré à Poudlard depuis longtemps, Rusard eut la bonne surprise de voir un traînard revenir devant l'entrée du château. Avec un sourire carnassier, le concierge alla chercher le directeur des Serpentard et la Directrice adjointe. Slughorn et McGonagall virent un spectacle qu'on ne voit pas souvent, celui d'un Malefoy humble. Le blond ne cessait de trembler de puis sa mystérieuse attaque, il était à moitié gelé car il n'avait plus le moindre vêtement sur lui.

Après quelques heures d'inconscience, il s'était réveillé nu, dans la neige, alors que le soleil déclinait. Il savait que les Détraqueurs patrouillaient à la nuit tombée, alors il paniqua et regagna l'entrée le plus vite possible, les mains cachant sa nudité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Colin Crivey déboula avec en riant. Le photographe était toujours là ou il ne fallait pas et il avait fait quelques clichés. Il les avait développés rapidement pour les distribuer et la nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'amusement. Dès demain, les photos animées de Drago complètement nu et paniqué auraient fait le tour de Poudlard, voire plus.

Lorsque Harry se tourna vers sa servante qui lisait tranquillement un livre, Audrey leva calmement ses yeux vers le brun et elle ne lui adressa qu'un simple sourire, qui en disait long.

Le brun préféra ne pas en savoir davantage et retourna avec son amie. Hermione n'avait pas cessé d'être distraite, elle avait laissé tomber ses lourds volumes et ne cessait de repenser à leur belle journée.

Finalement, la nuit tomba assez vite et les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Ils s'en retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Fatigués, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, celle de se reposer.

Bien sûr, dès que Harry échafaudait quelque chose, le destin s'en mêlait toujours.

En pleine nuit, Harry fut réveillé par un cri de terreur poussé par Ron Weasley. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour faire de la lumière, Audrey avait déjà utilisé son odorat développé pour localiser une odeur inconnue de chien mouillé. Sans hésiter, elle avait déjà attaqué.

- Incarcerem ! cria t-elle, touchant l'inconnu qui poussa un juron.

Lorsque la luminosité fut suffisamment élevée, tous les élèves s'écrièrent en reconnaissant l'homme ligoté au visage décharné qui était immobilisé au milieu du dortoir.

Harry était livide. Le traître était là, devant lui. Il avait cherché à terminer le travail et s'était fait prendre. Il n'avait pas été discret, sinon il aurait discrètement pu égorger Weasley lorsqu'il se serait aperçu de son erreur.

- Le rat ! hurla l'évadé, sans se soucier de sa situation précaire. Attrapez le ! dit-il en montrant l'animal de compagnie gris qui se tortillait en couinant. C'est un animagus ! cria t-il, alors que Croutard s'enfuyait à travers la porte entrebaîllée, sous le regard furieux de Black.

Audrey se dirigea vers l'évadé, lorsqu'un ronronnement se fit entendre. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'énorme chat orange entrait fièrement, la queue dressée en l'air. Pattenrond tenait le rat tremblant par la queue, prenant bien garde à ne pas le blesser.

Alors que Ron était furieux et semblait prêt à tuer le chat orange d'Hermione, Audrey le devança et regarda l'animal avec attention.

- C'est vraiment un animagus, confirma t-elle. Faisons le se découvrir.

D'un geste, elle agita sa baguette et Croutard se métamorphosa en un homme grassouillet, presque chauve, au physique de rongeur. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon sale et d'une veste en loques qui laissait voir ses bras courts. Sur le gauche, on apercevait distinctement un tatouage représentant un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne.

Immédiatement, l'homme effrayé fut entouré de lourdes cordes, préalablement enchantées pour l'empêcher de se retransformer et de fuir. La nuit serait très longue pour déterminer certaines choses et l'évadé d'Azkaban ne put s'empêcher de gronder.

- Bonjour Peter, grogna Sirius, toujours attaché au milieu de la pièce.


	15. Le procès

Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.

Bonne lecture et reviews ?

Disclaimer : HP est à JKR, Audrey à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Le procès<strong>

Harry grognait, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles semblaient être. Pourquoi donc Peter Pettigrow était-il vivant et pourquoi portait-il la marque des ténèbres ?

- Audrey, ordonna Harry, va chercher Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue. Dis leur aussi d'amener du Véritaserum, nous en aurons besoin.

La servante s'exécuta, non sans regarder les yeux de Harry qui brillaient de colère. Lorsque Harry était en colère, il criait un bon coup pour tout évacuer et se calmer. En ce moment, sa voix était glaciale. Harry était même au-delà de la colère la plus brûlante et lorsque la voix du brun en était réduite à ce murmure terrible qui perçait les âmes, mieux valait ne pas tenter de s'opposer à lui.

- Maintenant, Sirius, dites moi qui était le véritable gardien du secret des Potter ?

Les yeux du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent, alors que Harry lui intimait de répondre.

- Peter était le gardien. J'avais suggéré cette idée à James, c'était un coup de bluff, tout le monde serait persuadé que je serais le gardien.

- Je vois. J'avais des doutes sur votre culpabilité depuis quelques mois. Une personne qui voudrait me tuer n'aurait pas volontairement continué à me faire des virements bancaires. N'ais-je pas raison, Patmol ? dit Harry en utilisant le surnom qu'il avait vu sur une vieille photo représentant son père et ses trois inséparables amis.

- Vous êtes Patmol ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Celui de la carte ? dirent-ils alors qu'un éclat de surprise jaillit dans les yeux du chien, qui se souvenait s'être fait confisquer la carte du Maraudeur en septième année.

Dans cette histoire, Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Ses camarades de maison s'agglutinaient dans le dortoir et écoutaient l'échange avec attention, non sans frissonner.

- Gred, Forge, demanda Harry, nous ferons connaissance avec _eux, _mais plus tard. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir une autre chose. Pourquoi n'as tu pas imaginé que Peter, ce lâche qui ne cherchait que la protection des plus forts, ne retournerait pas sa veste et embrasserait les bottes de Voldemort ?

- Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire cette infamie ? tenta le rat. Je me suis caché de lui pendant douze ans, car je savais qu'il viendrait me tuer.

- Ne mens pas, Peter ! hurla Sirius. J'ai entendu les Mangemorts à Azkaban ! Ils n'étaient pas très contents de toi ! Tu ne m'évitais pas, tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort, car tu n'es qu'un lâche et un trouillard ! Comme tu as livré James et Lily, tu as contribué à la chute de ce monstre et j'imagine que les autres auraient tôt fait de te le faire payer, grogna Sirius.

Harry réfléchissait et son cerveau lui indiquait qu'il manquait une chose.

- Pettigrow, pourquoi avez vous servi Voldemort ? demanda Harry alors que le petit homme frissonnait à l'idée d'entendre le nom de son maître.

- Mais il était tellement puissant ! Qu'avait-on à gagner à s'opposer à lui ? gémit pathétiquement le traître.

- Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui puisse exister ? s'étouffa Sirius, stupéfait de la couardise de son ancien ami. On gagnait des vies innocentes, Peter ! Tu étais notre ami, on serait morts pour toi !

Sirius s'agitait. Sans les liens pour le retenir, il aurait déjà haché Pettigrow à mains nues.

- Du calme, ordonna Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu le tues.

- Harry, aboya Sirius, c'est à cause de ce lamentable déchet que tu n'as plus de parents !

- Je sais, se renfrogna le brun, mais j'ai besoin de lui pour prouver ton innocence. J'imagine qu'il recevra un baiser après, ajouta t-il avec nonchalance alors que le rat tremblait davantage.

Harry ne put en ajouter, que la porte s'ouvrit. McGonagall poussa un cri en reconnaissant ses deux anciens élèves.

- Par Merlin ! Pettigrow ! haleta t-elle.

- Salut Minnie, ajouta Black avec désinvolture, comme s'il avait vu son enseignante il y a seulement quelques jours.

Derrière elle, Lupin était blême, Rogue haineux et Dumbledore choqué.

- Bonjour directeur, salua Harry alors qu'il était minuit passé. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi mon parrain a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, à la place de ce mangemort ?

Le ton calme contrastait avec la sourde colère qui montait en lui, alors que Ron palissait à l'idée d'avoir abrité, nourri et dormi avec un homme qui avait personnellement servi Lord Voldemort.

Si Lupin était choqué de découvrir que son meilleur ami était innocent, la personne qui masquait le mieux ses sentiments était Rogue. En temps normal, son envie de vengeance l'aurait poussé sans remords à envoyer un innocent à la mort, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser vivre libre l'homme qui avait trahi Lily, l'unique femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Les deux prisonniers furent emmenés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous la garde vigilante de toutes les personnes présentes.

Le Veritaserum préparé par le maître de Potions était d'une impitoyable efficacité et Pettigrow cracha tout, avouant l'étendue de ses crimes.

Tout y était, les preuves étaient là, il ne restait plus qu'à donner un procès à Sirius Black et à Peter Pettigrow.

Dumbledore se leva calmement, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

- Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, prononça t-il avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

A Londres, plusieurs centaines de kilomètres au sud, le ministre lisait calmement un rapport dans son grand bureau. Cette pièce magnifique et bien éclairée était meublée dans un lourd style victorien. La magnificence et le luxe servaient à impressionner les visiteurs qui prenaient conscience qu'ils se tenaient devant le Ministre, mais la pièce décorée plus par apparat que par commodité, se révélait parfois pénible en ce qui concernait la gestion des affaires. Le mobilier n'avait pas vraiment changées en plusieurs décennies et le ministre était souvent obligé de lever sa baguette pour attirer un dossier situé dans la pièce attenante.

Fudge lisait un énième rapport sur l'incapacité à trouver Black, lorsque Dumbledore arriva. il était extrêmement rare de voir quelqu'un entrer dans son bureau sans s'annoncer, mais il était encore plus rare de voir le directeur de Poudlard s'éloigner de son établissement.

- Albus ? dit-il avec surprise, Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Cornelius, déclara le vieil homme avec gravité, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Je vous conseille de bien vous accrocher.

Sous le regard étonné du Ministre, Dumbledore se mit à parler.

- Harry Potter à réussi à capturer Sirius Black, qui s'est introduit à Poudlard.

Les yeux écarquillés de Fudge laissèrent place à une visible satisfaction. Si le jeune héros, l'icône du monde sorcier, continuait à le soutenir et à rattraper les conneries de son administration, sa réélection serait grandement favorisée.

- La seconde, c'est que Harry Potter a démasqué un Mangemort au milieu de Poudlard. Il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow.

- Mais, s'exclama Fudge en palissant, il est mort !

Albus nia. Il invita le ministre à se rendre au château, pour voir les choses de lui même, ce que l'homme au chapeau melon vert accepta avec empressement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à Poudlard. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux prisonniers qui avaient leurs manches relevées, il vit la marque sur le bras du rat.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, salua poliment Harry. Je vous livre l'homme qui a trahi mes parents, dit-il en montrant Pettigrow. J'espère qu'il sera vite jugé et que mon parrain sera innocenté.

Fudge réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité qui lui crevait les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus condamner un innocent, surtout si c'était pour se faire de Potter un ennemi. Il pourrait peut être tenter quelque chose contre le garçon si ça devenait vraiment nécessaire, mais en ce moment, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, ce serait saborder sa carrière. En plus, rétablir la vérité plomberait la carrière de certains de ses adversaires politiques, comme l'influent Croupton.

- Bien entendu, approuva l'homme en lissant son pantalon rayé, je contacte immédiatement Amélia Bones. Il est temps que la vérité éclate.

Le politicien emprunta la cheminée du directeur et appela Mrs Bones, la réveillant en pleine nuit pour une affaire extrêmement urgente.

Les traits fatigués de la secrétaire du Département de la Justice s'affichèrent dans les flammes, tandis que Fudge lui ordonnait de convoquer la cour et le Magenmagot en session extraordinaire, envoyant en l'air le planning déjà fixé.

- Bien Monsieur le Ministre, déclara t-elle en baillant. Pourrais-je savoir quel élément vaut la peine de convoquer la haute cour en pleine session ?

- Nous jugeons Peter Pettigrow, déclara l'homme en se retirant des flammes, laissant Mrs Bones pantoise.

Le lendemain, après une courte nuit, Harry quitta Poudlard pour Londres. Grâce au phénix du directeur, il se retrouva rapidement dans l'atrium du ministère, en compagnie de sa suivante, de son parrain, de Dumbledore et de deux aurors pour les escorter.

Après les courtes vérifications d'usage, ils purent entrer, puisque le Ministre avait personnellement donné un sauf-conduit à Sirius Black, le temps qu'il vienne comme témoin au procès de Pettigrow.

Les invités furent accueillis dans une salle d'attente, le temps que les membres du Magenmagot prennent place. Dumbledore entra, en tant que président, suivi de Harry qui se constituait partie civile.

L'immense salle était couverte de marbres sombres, réfléchissant la lumière des torches et les dorures brillantes des piliers soutenant le plafond. L'hémicycle de sièges d'onyx était occupé par de nombreux sorciers bien habillés qui discutaient entre eux, échangeant des paroles pour happer des bribes de vérité parmi les rumeurs qui circulaient.

Des coups d'œil fréquents étaient lancés vers la tribune ou se trouvaient Harry, qui se sentait assez inconfortable. Il était épié par les rares journalistes autorisés, dont une blonde aux yeux perçants qui le scrutait comme un fauve derrière ses lunettes de couleur vives.

Le brun se concentra sur l'horloge qui tournait inlassablement. Dès qu'elle afficha neuf heures pile, Mrs Bones prit place comme juge dans le tribunal et frappa avec son maillet pour demander le silence.

- Affaire n° 12-47-93, ayant trait au meurtre de 12 moldus, le 31 octobre 1981, déclara t-elle calmement, alors que certains sorciers se demandaient en quoi cette affaire close nécessitait la présence de la cour au complet.

- Faites entrer l'accusé, demanda le ministre.

En contrebas, la porte qui menait aux cellules s'ouvrit et deux aurors amenèrent le prisonnier. Tout le monde pencha la tête pour mieux le voir, afin de discerner les traits de ce petit homme joufflu et mal rasé, ressemblant à un gros bébé au physique ingrat. Il était encore vêtu de ses haillons sales qui laissaient voir sa marque.

Immédiatement, des murmures circulèrent parmi les chefs des nobles familles, avant d'être interrompus par un coup de maillet.

Pettigrow fut attaché au siège le temps de l'interrogatoire, alors que les aurors restaient en retrait, prêts à intervenir.

- Bien, commença Fudge. Interrogateurs, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie, Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'Etat, Amélia Bones, directeur du département de la justice magique. Greffier, Archibald Théodore Moroz. Administrez le veritaserum à l'accusé, demanda le ministre à l'un des aurors à la peau sombre qui tranchait avec sa robe bleue.

Kingsley s'exécuta, versant trois gouttes dans la bouche du suspect réticent. Finalement, l'auror réussit à lui faire boire la potion, alors que Pettigrow se détendait.

- Etes-vous Peter Pettigrow ? interrogea Mrs Bones.

- Oui, répondit-il faiblement.

- Avez vous soutenu, ou continuez vous de soutenir le mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort ? demanda t-elle, tandis que tout le monde ou presque réprimait un frisson de crainte.

- Oui, poursuivit Pettigrow, suscitant le dégoût général.

- Avez vous causé la mort de douze moldus ce 31 octobre 1981 ? demanda Fudge, alors qu'Ombrage grimaçait de l'intérêt qu'on portait à ces stupides moldus.

- Oui, reprit le rat.

Un toussotement de la sous secrétaire vêtue de rose l'interrompit.

- J'aimerais également savoir quel était le rôle de Sirius Black dans cette affaire. Je demande à ce qu'il soit cité comme témoin.

- Faites entrer Lord Black en qualité de témoin, demanda Mrs Bones.

Instantanément, le témoin arriva à la barre. Fraîchement lavé et rasé de près, il était proprement vêtu d'une robe sobre de seconde qualité. Après douze ans à Azkaban, il n'allait pas se plaindre de la qualité des vêtements qu'on lui proposait.

- Déclinez votre identité, demanda le Ministre.

- Sirius Orion Black, Lord de la noble et ancienne maison des Black.

- Etiez vous le gardien du secret des Potter ? interrogea Ombrage.

- Non, dit-il alors que des hoquets de stupeur gagnaient l'assemblée. Je l'ai été, jusqu'au 28 octobre 1981. Lily et James étaient alors traqués par Voldemort et nous avons pratiqué le Fidélitas. J'ai eu alors une idée, qui me paraissait excellente, mais qui s'est finalement révélée tragique. J'ai proposé de faire un bluff et de nommer Peter comme gardien. Je veux dire, tout le monde savait que j'étais le plus proche ami de James, personne n'irait soupçonner Peter d'être le gardien.

- Accusé, interpella Fudge, confirmez vous cette déclaration ?

- Oui. J'étais le gardien du secret.

- Poursuivez votre récit Lord Black, demanda Ombrage.

- Merci Madame, dit-il mielleusement. Le jour d'Halloween, je suis allé vérifier si Peter était en sécurité. Quand j'ai vu la cachette vide, sans trace de lutte, je me suis inquiété. Je suis allé à Godric's Hollow et là ...

Sirius renifla fortement et réprima ses larmes.

- J'ai vu, sanglota t-il, ils étaient morts ... James et Lily ...

Sirius se moucha bruyamment, avant de se reprendre et de se calmer.

- J'ai cherché à retrouver Peter, je l'ai poursuivi, mais il m'a piégé. Il m'a accusé de trahir les Potter et en même temps, il a pris sa baguette dans son dos et d'un coup, il a fait exploser la rue. Juste après, il s'est tranché un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et de fuir dans les égouts.

- Attendez, coupa Mrs Bones, Pettigrow est un animagus ? Confirmez-vous, accusé ?

- Oui, c'est Sirius et James qui m'ont appris.

- Lord Black, êtes-vous un animagus ? demanda fielleusement Ombrage.

- Objection, déclara Dumbledore. Ce point n'a pas d'importance ici.

- Objection rejetée, cette question a toute son importance, trancha Mrs Bones. Lord Black, répondez à la question.

Sirius ne savait pas comment répondre, alors il répondit à la cantonade, espérant s'attirer la sympathie du public.

- Oui, j'avoue, je suis un animagus. C'était James qui avait eu l'idée, pour aider un ami. Nous avons appris ça en quatrième année à Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de tous, dit-il en faisant allusion à la longue barbe du directeur dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Nous avions cherché à violer le plus d'articles du règlement et je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous n'ait jamais pris la peine de s'enregistrer.

Des murmures amusés parcoururent l'assemblée, car beaucoup se rappelaient les mémorables farces des Maraudeurs qui avaient fait perdre la coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor durant leur dernière année. Ils avaient même réussi l'exploit de violer la totalité des articles du règlement de l'école.

- C'était illégal, poursuivit-il, mais à l'époque, nous étions jeunes et insouciants. Après, lorsque nous avons quitté Poudlard, nous avons caché notre secret. C'était l'époque de l'ascension des ténèbres et ça nous a été utile plus d'une fois pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Ca nous a même sauvé la vie, lorsque James s'est changé en cerf pour charger cette chienne de Lestrange et nous permettre de transplaner, dit-il avec un rire semblable à un aboiement, s'en souvenant comme si c'était hier.

Lucius Malefoy voyait que la situation commençait à être dangereuse, car la discussion s'aventurait sur un sujet délicat. Il fit un geste de sa canne, qui n'échappa ni à Fudge, ni à Harry.

- Revenons au sujet, déclara le Ministre, à savoir la culpabilité de Pettigrow. Accusé, confirmez vous les propos de Lord Black.

- Oui, déclara l'accusé, toujours sous l'influence de la potion de vérité.

- Bien, déclara Mrs Bones, j'en ai terminé. L'accusation à t-elle d'autres questions ?

- Une dernière, demanda Ombrage. Lord Black, comment avez vous fait pour quitter Azkaban ?

- Objection, déclara Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Ce point n'a rien à voir avec la question de ce procès. Mon parrain a été emprisonné à Azkaban de façon illégale et sans procès.

- Qui êtes-vous, mon garçon ? demanda la femme au visage de batracien.

- Je suis Harry James Potter, héritier de la noble et ancienne maison des Potter et également tenant actuel du titre de Lord Serpentard.

La femme-crapaud resta figée. S'attaquer ainsi à un futur homme d'influence n'était pas une bonne idée. Tenter quelque chose contre le parrain de Harry reviendrait aussi à s'aliéner l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays.

- Objection retenue, admit Ombrage. La cour va maintenant délibérer.

La délibération fut de courte durée et au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde reprit place dans la vaste salle parcourue par un vent glacial.

- La cour a statué, lut Fudge, que Lord Sirius Orion Black est innocent des crimes lui ayant été reproché. Son emprisonnement étant considéré comme illégal, il recevra un dédommagement de 500 000 gallions par année passée à Azkaban, moins la somme de 200 000 gallions d'amende pour l'utilisation illégale de l'animagie. Il lui est également demandé de se présenter au service compétent pour régulariser sa situation dès la fin de cet audience.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux d'avoir fait enfin libérer son parrain. Il se concentra sur le Ministre qui poursuivait son discours.

- Peter Pettigrow est reconnu coupable du meurtre de douze moldus, de complicité de meurtre en lien avec une organisation terroriste, d'appartenance à une organisation terroriste et d'usage illégal de l'animagie à des fins malveillantes. Pour ces faits, ainsi que pour l'absence totale de remords éprouvé, la cour requiert la condamnation au baiser du Détraqueur.

Un frisson gagna la totalité de l'assemblée. Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira. Peter avait des amis loyaux, qui auraient donné leur vie pour lui et il les avait tous trahis. Maintenant, il en payait désormais le prix, à savoir un sort pire que la mort.

- La sanction est exécutoire immédiatement, termina Fudge.

La porte située derrière le condamné s'ouvrit et un froid glacial emplit la pièce. Pettigrow s'agitait, alors qu'un Détraqueur entrait dans la salle. Sirius se retourna, refusant de voir ça, imité par bon nombre de personnes, jusqu'à ce que la créature ait absorbé l'âme du traître et que son corps inerte soit emporté.

Le silence présent ne fut coupé que par le claquement sec du bois, alors que Mrs Bones clôturait la séance.

- Je suis libre, murmura Sirius, les yeux dans le vague, alors qu'un sourire extatique gagnait son visage. Libre !


	16. Souvenirs d'une amitié

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui ne fait pas avancer les choses, mais nous replonge dans les années 1970.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JKR, Audrey à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs d'une amitié.<strong>

Suite à sa libération et à la reconnaissance de son innocence, chose qui fut immédiatement criée sur tous les toits par chaque personne à l'affut d'un scoop, Sirius quitta le Ministère en compagnie de Harry.

Le brun avait décidé qu'il commencerait à rattraper ces douze ans perdus et le fait de rater le reste de sa journée ne serait pas une grosse perte. Il avait jusqu'à ce soir pour profiter de sa famille et cette idée le toucha plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Il savait que les Weasley le considéraient comme l'un des leurs, mais c'était avant tout la famille de Ron. Maintenant, il avait quelqu'un pour lui, un parent proche, même si ce n'était pas par le sang.

L'héritier Potter et son parrain s'assirent dans un salon privée chez Florian Fortarôme et dégustèrent de délicieuses coupes glacées, tout en discutant de leurs années à Poudlard.

Pour eux, le simple fait de partager de simples moments de complicité était un moment dont il fallait profiter.

- Tu sais, dit Sirius avec sérieux, maintenant que je suis réhabilité, je voudrais que tu viennes habiter chez moi.

Harry lâcha sa cuillère, surpris par la brutalité de l'annonce.

- Venir ... habiter chez toi ? balbutia t-il, incrédule.

- Bien sûr, je comprendrais si tu refuses. Si jamais tu voulais rester chez ta tante et ton oncle, je ...

- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je veux habiter chez toi ! s'exclama t-il avec ravissement.

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de Sirius, un sourire enfantin qui était éclatant.

- Au fait, demanda Harry, comment papa et toi êtes devenus amis ?

Sirius ricana à ce souvenir.

- Ca, c'était en première année, le jour même de l'arrivée dans le Poudlard Express. Il y avait un élève que ton père a détesté dès le début. Bon, il avait un groupe d'amis qu'on n'appréciait pas, mais Cornedrue détestait cet élève en particulier.

- Rogue ? demanda Harry avec un sourcil levé.

- Ouais, s'exclama Sirius avec ce rire si proche de l'aboiement. Dès le premier jour, ton père s'est disputé avec les autres héritiers de plusieurs familles de Sang-Pur. Tous des fils et de futurs Mangemorts, ajouta t-il. Mais quand Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier sont devenus amis avec Serv ... Severus, les choses ont empiré. Ce qui a été la goutte d'eau, c'était ta mère. James a fini par tomber amoureux et il se trouve que Lily était la meilleure, pour ne pas dire la seule amie de Severus. Tu sais ce qu'est la jalousie et ce qu'elle peut pousser à faire. Pendant sept ans, dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux, on a fait baver les serpents.

Tandis que Harry digérait ces informations, Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel, attiré par un nuage gris. Lentement, il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Un jeune garçon se tenait sur le quai, en compagnie d'une femme à l'air sévère et hautain._

_- Sirius, rappela Walburga Black, je ne tolèrerais aucun comportement indécent de ta part. Prends exemple sur Lucius Malefoy, sermonna t-elle. Il est certes plus âgé que toi, mais il est un modèle d'exemplarité, à la fois travailleur et digne de son rang. Je veux que tu sois aussi bon que lui, il ne sera pas dit qu'un Black ne soit moins bon qu'un Malefoy._

_- Oui mère, répéta t-il docilement._

_Lorsqu'il monta dans le train, en prenant un air noble et aristocratique, il sentit toujours le regard perçant de faucon que lui lançait sa génitrice._

_Il se retourna dignement, saluant sa mère qui répondit avant de s'éloigner, alors que le train se mettait à siffler._

_- Sirius, l'interpella discrètement son jeune frère encore sur le quai, tu m'écriras ? demanda t-il avec inquiétude. _

_- Promis, répondit Sirius, avant que la porte ne se referme._

_Sirius chercha un compartiment assez éloigné, sachant que les Serpentard des hautes sphères restaient toujours à l'avant. Il ne voulait pas croiser Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Carrow et les autres gosses de riches inintéressants._

_La porte s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses réflexions. Un brun aux cheveux en pétard et ayant des lunettes carrées se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Bonjour, salua le garçon que Sirius avait déjà entrevu à l'une de ces réunions ennuyeuses. _

_Il ne l'avait cependant jamais vu dans les rencontres mondaines organisées par Orion Black. _

_- Je peux m'installer ici ? insista t-il._

_- Oui, répondit Sirius. Je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black._

_- James Charles Potter, déclara l'autre en lui tendant la main. Une main que Sirius serra, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant à côtoyer._

_James s'assit en face, sortant un jeu de bataille explosive, sous le regard rond de Sirius._

_- Je ne sais pas jouer, avoua t-il devant le regard intrigué de James. Mère m'a toujours forcé à jouer aux échecs. Ce que je peux détester ce jeu, grogna Sirius._

_- C'est pas grave, dit James, je vais t'apprendre._

_- Je ne sais pas si mère sera d'accord, hésita t-il._

_James Potter éclata de rire. Il allait devoir apprendre beaucoup de choses à son ami._

_- Tu sais, ta mère est à Londres. Tout ce que tu veux faire, tu peux le faire, à condition qu'on ne le saches pas et que personne n'ait de preuves. Tu veux une preuve ?_

_Sirius hocha la tête, alors que James regardait précautionneusement autour de lui, avant d'ouvrir sa valise pour sortir discrètement un morceau de tissu brillant et léger comme de la soie, qu'il avait emprunté sans prévenir à son père._

_- Retournes toi, s'il te plait, demanda James, à son ami qui obéit._

_James sortit et profita du fait qu'il n'y ait personne dehors pour se glisser sous la cape. Il marcha jusqu'au wagon de tête, prenant garde à ne pas heurter les préfets qui patrouillaient, ni les autres élèves qui chahutaient._

_Arrivé devant le compartiment occupé par une bande de Serpentard à l'air arrogant, il sortit un pétard du Docteur Flibuste, alluma la longue mèche d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de désillusioner l'objet explosif, de camoufler le son du crépitement avec un sort basique et de glisser le pétard sous le siège des élèves._

_Sitôt son méfait accompli, James s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible vers son compartiment, retirant la cape au dernier moment, pour la rouler en boule et la cacher au fond de sa valise._

_- Maintenant, dit-il à Sirius, admires le travail._

_Une explosion se fit entendre, alors qu'une bande d'élèves émergeait dans le couloir, couverts de suie._

_James et Sirius ricanèrent discrètement, sortant du couloir en même temps que les autres occupants du wagon, afin de ne pas paraître suspects, tandis que les préfets commençaient à interroger tout le monde._

_Les deux fripons restèrent calmes, n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Du moins, Sirius savait honnêtement qu'il n'était même pas au courant de ce que James avait fait._

_Plus tard, après avoir dévalisé le chariot de friandises, les deux garçons excités bousculèrent involontairement deux élèves._

_- Désolé, dit James en aidant la fille aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'un vert extraordinaire, à se relever. Je m'appelle James, dit-il. James Potter, précisa t-il._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour bousculer les gens, grogna l'autre garçon, un brun au nez crochu et à l'air désagréable._

_- Il t'a dit qu'il était désolé, cracha Sirius. Tu devrais écouter un peu. _

_- Enfin, c'est peut être pas sa faute, reprit James à l'intention de son ami. Tu sais, s'il a les oreilles aussi sales que ses cheveux._

_Les deux partirent dans un fou-rire, s'éloignant sous le regard haineux de Rogue et celui, compatissant, de Lily._

_Lorsque Hagrid, le légendaire garde-chasse, les fit monter dans une barque, ils se retrouvèrent avec une fille assez timide du nom d'Alice. Celle-ci était tellement stressée, que lorsque le bateau partit, elle trembla, faisant tanguer la barque. Si les trois garçons s'accrochèrent, elle passa par dessus bord._

_Immédiatement, le dernier garçon au teint maladif lui tendit la main pour la remonter._

_- Retenez-moi, demanda t-il a James et Sirius. Si je tombe, on finit tous à l'eau._

_Les deux retinrent le garçon aux vêtements défraîchis et élimés, tandis qu'il remontait Alice._

_- Merci, dit la jeune fille frigorifiée, tandis que Sirius lui prêtait sa cape pour la réchauffer. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda t-elle à celui qui l'avait repêchée._

_- Remus Lupin, salua le garçon pâlot._

_Les élèves finirent par rentrer à Poudlard, comme des milliers d'autres avant eux, pour avoir droit à une leçon de morale donnée par une enseignante sévère, aux cheveux attachés en un chignon qui la vieillissait et qui portait des lunettes carrées._

_- Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour soigner votre apparence, dit-elle en pinçant les narines._

_Remus lissa sa vieille robe, tandis que James décoiffa davantage ses cheveux, suscitant un rire de Sirius._

_Un peu plus loin, un garçon légèrement enrobé et de petite taille essayait de se sécher. Lui n'avait pas eu de chance, le calamar l'avait repêché._

_Lorsque la directrice adjointe était revenue, ce fut pour conduire les élèves vers une magnifique salle, dont le plafond laissait voir un ciel étoilé et clair. Il était difficile de croire qu'il puisse y avoir de plafond, les étoiles brillaient autant que les centaines de chandelles qui flottaient dans le ciel._

_A l'intérieur, les anciens élèves étaient attablés et ils attendaient la célèbre cérémonie de la Répartition. Le légendaire Choixpeau attendait ses élèves sur un tabouret._

_McGonagall appela les élèves, commençant par Black Sirius, qui s'assit de façon nonchalante sur le tabouret._

_- Hum, voyons, c'est intéressant, murmura l'artefact magique. De la noblesse, mais une grande soif de liberté, une fidélité sans fille à son frère mais pas au reste de sa famille. Voyons voir, tu n'es pas un travailleur acharné, mais tu sais employer ton imagination. Oui, j'ai choisi. GRYFFONDOR ! _

_Sirius s'assit à la table des rouge et or, alors que les Serpentard le regardait avec dégoût._

_Peu de temps après, Lupin finit aussi à Gryffondor. Ils se plaça à coté de Sirius, le temps de voir le reste de la cérémonie._

_Lorsque ce fut le tour du petit grassouillet, les deux amis discutèrent du choix._

_- A tous les coups, chuchota Sirius, il finit à Poufsouffle. Dix Gallions, qu'il y va._

_- Je ne joue pas d'argent, coupa Remus. Moi, je le vois plus à Serpentard._

_Finalement, Pettigrow finit à Gryffondor, à la surprise des deux élèves._

_Au bout du compte, James Potter les rejoignit rapidement, s'installant de façon négligée, ce qui lui donnait un certain charisme._

_- Salut, dit-il, je vois qu'on est tous ensemble. James, salua t-il en tendant la main à Pettigrow. Ce dernier, qui était en pleine discussion avec Remus répondit timidement._

_- Regardez, dit Sirius en indiquant l'élève qui s'asseyait, c'est le bâtard graisseux. J'espère qu'ils nettoieront le Choixpeau, je plains les suivants._

_Il y eut soudain un ricanement, alors que Peter poussait de petits gloussements._

_- SERPENTARD, cria l'artefact._

_- Ca ne m'étonnes pas, bougonna Lupin pour lui même. Il a l'air renfermé, presque seul et il semble cacher quelque chose._

Sirius secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de ses merveilleuses années à Poudlard, tandis que le glacier lui rendait sa monnaie. Un froncement de sourcils marqua son visage, alors qu'il pensait à la trahison de Queudver. Le Choixpeau s'était fourvoyé sur ce peureux.

Harry le regardait étrangement, alors que son parrain lui offrait un sourire attendri.

- Il va falloir que je te ramènes à Poudlard, dit-il avec regret. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir. Considère que c'est pour tes treize ans, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu auras la surprise demain, durant le petit déjeuner à Poudlard.

Harry serra Sirius dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée en libre service proposée par le Chaudron Baveur.

- Je t'écrirais, promit Harry. Je viendrais même te voir à Noël.

- Alors, je viendrais te chercher à King's Cross. On passera les fêtes chez moi, à Londres.

Harry embrassa une dernière fois son parrain, le lâchant difficilement, avant de disparaître dans un rideau de flammes vertes.


	17. Entraînement

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste le nouveau chapitre. Je trouvais qu'Audrey était un peu trop effacée, elle a toute sa place ici.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JKR, Audrey à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Entraînement<strong>

Après cette sortie avec son parrain, Harry retourna à Poudlard en ayant quelques regrets. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il quittait une famille aimante, qui voulait de lui. Sa famille, une qui lui était propre, pas comme les Weasley qu'il devait partager.

Harry chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. Il était égoïste, il le savait, mais pour une fois qu'il avait quelque chose à lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ca ne rendait que Sirius encore plus précieux pour lui. De toute façon, l'absence ne serait pas trop longue, il reverrait son parrain dans deux semaines, pour les fêtes de Noël.

Le lendemain matin, Harry prenait tranquillement son déjeuner dans la grande salle, en compagnie de Neville, qui était levé plus tôt que Ron, lorsque vint enfin l'heure du courrier.

Un groupe de hiboux sombres se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor, déposant un long paquet, accompagné d'une lettre de Sirius.

Harry avait reconnu l'écriture de son parrain et la signature, Patmol, ne laissait guère de doutes sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Sirius lui envoyait de quoi le remercier pour le procès qu'il avait eu, grâce à son filleul.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama le garçon grassouillet à ses côtés, ainsi que ceux qui voyaient le magnifique Eclair de Feu.

Harry était abasourdi. Lorsqu'il avait vu le balai en rayon, il était accompagné d'un écriteau indiquant " Prix sur demande " et il n'osait même pas imaginer le prix de cette merveille. Lorsqu'il demanda à Olivier Dubois, spécialiste en Quidditch indéniable, combien pouvait coûter ce balai, le capitaine de Gryffondor cita un nombre de gallions à cinq chiffres, tout à fait indécent.

- Sirius doit drôlement tenir à toi, ajouta Audrey, alors que le brun restait bouche bée.

- Entraînement obligatoire, dès mercredi ! dit Dubois en rayonnant de bonheur.

Le repas continua, mais les Gryffondor étaient beaucoup plus excités, à mesure qu'ils intégraient l'idée que leur attrapeur disposait d'un balai incomparable et qui faisait baver Malefoy d'envie. Même son père n'irait pas mettre autant dans un simple balai, peu importe à quel point il était bon.

Fred et George, les deux batteurs de l'équipe, se mirent à ses côtés et le félicitèrent chaleureusement.

- Dis donc, Fred, si je ne m'abuse, nous avons en face de nous un des héritiers des Maraudeurs.

- Certes mon frère, mais je croyais que c'étais toi, Fred.

- Je ne sais plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'un certain objet en notre possession devrait te revenir.

Discrètement, ils conduisirent Harry dans une pièce secrète, sortie d'un tableau qu'il fallait chatouiller. Lorsqu'ils furent certains de ne pas être vus, Fred sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de la doublure de sa cape.

- Regardes cette merveille, dit l'un des jumeaux. Les Maraudeurs ont vraiment aidé une nouvelle génération d'élèves à déjouer le règlement.

- C'est la carte du Maraudeur ? s'étouffa Harry. Sirius m'a dit qu'elle leur avait été confisquée durant sa dernière année.

- Ouais, on l'a volée dans le bureau de Rusard. C'était lorsque nous étions encore en première année, jeunes et insouciants.

Harry rit. Comme si Fred et George n'avaient jamais été autre chose que des farceurs d'élite.

- Nous avions fait exploser une salle de classe et avons eu droit aux habituelles menaces.

- Fouet, rappela George.

- Lignes à copier ...

- Chaudrons à récurer ...

- Mais lorsqu'il a eu le dos tourné, nous avons fouillé dans un tiroir. C'est alors que nous avons déniché cette petite merveille.

- Je crois que ça va vraiment faire plaisir à Patmol, dit Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux, se rappelant que cette carte permettait au quatuor de suivre Rogue (ou Lily) à la trace. Mais je penses que Lupin sera également content.

Les jumeaux rirent un instant, avant de se regarder d'un air entendu.

- Elle te revient, Cornedrue Junior.

Harry les remercia, avant de toucher la carte avec respect et de la ranger précieusement, comme si c'était un trésor. Elle avait été créée par son père.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, puisqu'il avait cours de sortilèges, il se souvint qu'il voulait demander un service à sa servante.

- Audrey, j'aimerais que nous fassions un petit duel ce soir, en guise d'entraînement.

- Mais certainement, dit la femme aux yeux reptiliens. Que dis-tu de la chambre ?

- Bien. Ce sera bien plus facile avec ça, dit-il en tapotant son sac qui recelait la précieuse carte.

La journée continua, assez monotone, jusqu'à ce que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne se termine.

Harry n'y était pas allé, il avait plus intéressant à faire que de regarder par la fenêtre, tandis que l'enseignant fantôme déblatérait son insipide monologue sur une énième révolte des gobelins. Il demanderait les cours à Hermione, comme il le faisait souvent dans cette matière.

Au lieu de ça, il était retourné dans les toilettes du second étage. Il s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé devant cette porte monumentale, décorée de serpents aux yeux incrustés d'émeraudes.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la Chambre des Secrets, il eut une légère appréhension. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en ce lieu, il avait failli mourir.

L'intérieur était calme, silencieux comme dans un tombeau. Les hautes colonnes éclairées de flammes vertes étaient impressionnantes, mais toujours aussi angoissantes.

- Ce sera parfait, déclara Audrey. J'ai préparé un petit programme d'entraînement et j'aimerais que nous commencions sans tarder.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par un petit duel, juste pour tester ce qu'il faudra améliorer. Ce sera essentiellement de la stratégie, précisa t-elle. En ce qui concerne les sorts, tu peux les travailler par toi même, même si nous les aborderons tout de même ensemble. N'hésites donc pas à tout donner, dit-elle avec sérieux.

Harry était légèrement inquiet, à la fois pour lui que pour elle. Audrey le lut clairement dans le regard du brun.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais doucement. Nous n'utiliserons qu'un seul sortilège offensif aujourd'hui, ce sera le Stupéfix. Par contre, j'insiste pour que tu donnes tout ce que tu as contre moi. Je doutes que tes sorts fassent beaucoup de dégâts contre ces merveilles, dit-elle en montrant l'armure enchantée qu'elle dissimulait sous son ample cape.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. Les souvenirs du club de l'an passé, avec Lockhart comme professeur, lui revinrent en mémoire. Lorsque Harry s'inclina poliment, un Stupéfix le heurta en plein ventre.

Sonné, il tomba à terre et lâcha sa baguette.

- Tu es mort, déclara platement Audrey en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge du brun. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui se battent avec honneur. Recommençons.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent le dos pour reprendre leur position initiale, mais Harry entendit l'incantation être prononcée, alors qu'il était encore dos tourné.

Sans hésiter, il se jeta à terre, roulant sur le côté, évitant un jet de lumière rouge.

- Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi ! cria Audrey avec un plaisir maladif dans la voix, signe évident qu'elle voulait se battre et qu'elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Stupéfix !

Un autre sort le visa, mais Harry utilisa ses réflexes pour se placer hors de la portée du sortilège. Il se cacha derrière l'une des têtes de serpent qui ornait le long couloir, se mettant à l'abri des sorts.

- Bien, approuva t-elle, un abri peut te sauver, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps au même endroit. Si tu es encerclé, tu es mort. Si l'ennemi utilise un sort d'explosion, analyse ton environnement pour trouver d'autres abris potentiels.

Audrey courut latéralement, visant continuellement le morceau de décor derrière lequel Harry se dissimulait, pour le déloger de son abri. S'il essayait de riposter, il se mettrait à découvert et serait sûrement atteint par l'un des multiples sorts envoyés par l'animagus.

Harry quitta son abri, tout en envoyant un Stupéfix au dessus de son épaule. Il ne se soucia pas de savoir s'il avait fait mouche ou non, il voulait juste fuir dans l'un des égouts attenants à la chambre.

Lorsque Audrey se retrouva face aux trois sorties, elle fronça les sourcils, avant de grogner.

- Stupéfix ! cria t-elle en visant aléatoirement l'une des ouvertures, ne touchant rien du tout.

Elle fit quelques pas, avant de sortir sa langue bifide et de capter une infime odeur de sueur, qu'elle suivit. Elle gloussa au fait qu'elle était avantagée par rapport aux autres humains, avant de décider de ne plus utiliser sa langue. Ce n'était qu'un exercice, après tout.

Audrey poursuivit Harry dans le dédale, avançant rapidement tout en jetant un sort sur chaque forme suspecte. Un bruit d'éclaboussure l'alerta, comme un pas fait dans de l'eau, avant d'être suivi par plusieurs sons identiques. Harry courrait dans une zone humide, ça allait le perdre ! Elle allait le suivre au son et lui enseigner une deuxième leçon.

La sorcière poursuivit sa route, atteignant rapidement un couloir en forme de Y, dont l'une des branches était couverte par un fond d'eau vraisemblablement croupie, au vu des moisissures verdâtres qui se développaient sur les parois du tuyau rouillé.

Sans hésiter, elle se lança à la poursuite de Harry, ses pas claquant dans l'eau, avant d'entendre son maître crier l'incantation du sort, mais derrière elle.

Surprise, Audrey se retourna et prit le sortilège en pleine poitrine. Totalement indifférente à la légère sensation de chaleur, elle félicita son adversaire. En jetant un regard au sol, elle vit plusieurs pierres dans l'eau à ses pieds.

- D'accord, siffla t-elle en comprenant le stratagème, joli bluff. Maintenant, reprenons.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui s'enfuit dans le réseau de tuyaux, poussant Harry à la poursuivre.

Lorsque le brun se retrouva dans la grande salle, après de nombreuses frayeurs dans ce dédale glauque et puant le moisi, il savait qu'une chose était incorrect.

Elle lui tendait un piège, elle l'attendait quelque part et il devait l'avoir en premier.

Tout était silencieux, mais il devait écouter le moindre bruit. Il savait que son instructrice l'attendait là ou il s'y attendait le moins. En ce moment, il était à peu près sur de ne pas être attaqué, car il verrait aisément d'ou partait le sort et pourrait l'esquiver.

Sur ses gardes, il avança prudemment entre les colonnes, nerveux, s'attendant à être attaqué à tout instant. Chaque ombre, chaque recoin pouvait être traître et il commençait à se sentir paranoïaque.

- Stupéfix ! siffla sa servante d'une voix atone.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, parce qu'il avait entendu que le son venait de derrière lui, il ne vit aucun sort. Harry lança quelques traînées rouges en direction de l'origine du son, avant de lancer en avant.

La même chose recommença, mais cette fois, Harry fut touché. Audrey avait utilisé un sort de lévitation pour se cacher derrière un des piliers, mais en hauteur, de façon à l'avoir par-dessus.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que nous utiliserons uniquement le Stupéfix ? dit Harry avec désapprobation.

- J'ai dit que nous n'utiliserons qu'un seul sortilège offensif aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien dit sur les autres. Ce n'est pas en jouant au héros qui fonce dans le tas, ou en connaissant un tas de sortilèges qu'on gagne. Nous ne sommes pas sur une plate forme de duel, je parle de la vraie vie ! Ceux qui gagnent, ce sont ceux qui posent des pièges, qui maîtrisent le terrain et qui savent l'utiliser. Quelles conclusions peut-on tirer de ce duel ?

- Toujours être vigilant, tenta Harry, ne pas faire preuve de pitié et ne pas se reposer que sur la magie ?

- Bien, approuva Audrey. Mais personnellement, qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Je manque de prudence et d'endurance.

Audrey désapprouva d'un signe de tête.

- Pas tellement. Tu dois travailler un peu ces points, mais ce ne sont pas des faiblesses. Tu es même meilleur que la plupart des sorciers. Il te faut juste plus d'entraînement pour améliorer ta précision. Ton point faible, c'est que tu as tendance à laisser ta peur te dominer. Prends toujours quelques secondes pour analyser ton environnement quand tu approches d'une pièce inconnue. Le temps passé à remarquer un abri ou à réfléchir n'est jamais perdu.

Les deux remontèrent tranquillement, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, vérifiant que personne ne patrouillait dans les couloirs. Avec la carte du Maraudeur, c'était encore plus simple de ne pas croiser les préfets qui patrouillaient, alors qu'il était minuit passé.

Complètement fourbu, Harry donna le mot de passe, sans se soucier des réprimandes de la grosse dame du tableau.

La salle commune, décorée de rouge et d'or était presque déserte. Seul le feu crépitant permettait de distinguer la personne attablée, raturant fiévreusement un morceau de parchemin.

- Hermione ? demanda inutilement Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le devoir d'Etudes des Moldus, dit-elle, hystérique. C'est pour demain et j'ai complètement oublié de le faire !

La jeune fille était pâle et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ses yeux étaient rouges, alors que ses cernes pourpres indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours.

- Arrêtes ! cria Harry en la saisissant assez brusquement ! Arrêtes !

Quelques secondes après, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha Hermione, soudainement calmée.

- Regardes toi ! lâcha t-il. Tune dors même plus, tu es à bout ! Je comprends que tu veuilles réussir, mais tu exiges trop de toi même ! Tu es en train de te tuer ! cria t-il, visiblement inquiet. Alors laisses quelques matières ! Tu devrais aller à l'Infirmerie pour avoir un peu de repos, regardes tes yeux !

Hermione sourit légèrement, avant de se lever et de se coucher.

- Aller à l'Infirmerie ? reprit Audrey, narquoise. C'est bien l'endroit ou tu n'iras jamais de ton plein gré.

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son dortoir, s'écrasant dans ses draps, comme une masse.


	18. 12, Square Grimmault

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé du retard, je comptais poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Voici un chapitre un peu plus long.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K.R. Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : 12, Square Grimmault<strong>

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était sans doute l'un des plus ennuyeux que Harry ait connu. Il l'était encore plus en raison de l'impatience dont le brun faisait preuve.

Il n'était pas le seul à partager cet avis, puisque Ron faisait un pendu avec Seamus et que Neville finissait son devoir d'Herbologie au vu de tous.

Harry regardait les flocons tomber, tourbillonnant dans l'air glacial de décembre. Avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, il songeait au Poudlard Express qui partait dès ce soir, ainsi qu'à son parrain qu'il avait hâte de revoir.

Lorsque le cours de Binns fut terminé, Harry rangea le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorti et fila le premier. Il ne perdit pas de temps à saluer ses camarades, lançant juste un " Bonnes Vacances, à l'année prochaine ! " crié à la volée au dessus de l'épaule, alors que les autres Gryffondor le regardaient comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Harry restait pourtant toujours à Poudlard pour les fêtes de Noël.

Le brun se rua dans le train, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il ne serait plus laissé sur le coté de la route. Lorsqu'il toucha le cuir des sièges, il s'affala et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais même la sensation de joie qui le transportait n'arrivait pas à contenir son impatience.

- Audrey, attends-moi ici, demanda t-il en laissant sa valise dans le porte bagages. J'ai une chose à faire.

Harry se dirigea discrètement vers les toilettes, pour faire une chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire pour lui. Hélas, il eut une désagréable surprise lorsqu'il quitta les salles d'aisance.

- Potter, l'interpella la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy, qui le mettait en joue avec sa baguette.

- Oui, c'est mon nom, merci de me le rappeler, répliqua Harry en observant les deux gorilles sortir leurs baguettes.

- Je ne te laisserais pas souiller mon nom, ni même prendre la place de mon père au Conseil d'Administration, grogna Drago.

- Merci Merlin, je suis bien plus influent que ton père, dit-il calmement. Les choses changent et tu dois te fourrer ça dans ta petite tête. Il y a ceux qui restent basés sur leurs acquis et ceux qui avancent. Moi, je fais partie de la seconde catégorie, celle des futurs gouverneurs de ce monde.

Malefoy prit une couleur rouge, alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur sa baguette magique. Harry lui faisait toujours face, imperturbable.

- Maintenant, dit calmement le brun, écartes toi de mon chemin.

Drago vit rouge et frappa, envoyant un sortilège basique.

- Argentum ! prononça calmement Harry, créant un bouclier argenté qui renvoya le Tarentagella vers Goyle, qui se mit instantanément à faire des claquettes.

- Pétrificus Totalus ! cria Crabbe, avant de se prendre son propre maléfice en plein visage.

- Diffindio, chuchota Harry, faisant naître une légère entaille sur la gorge de Malefoy.

Le blondinet le plus arrogant de Poudlard s'enfuit, terrifié par ce bouclier semblant impénétrable. Il ne le sut pas, mais Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas lui envoyer de sort en plein dos.

Le brun s'installa de nouveau dans son compartiment, avant d'ouvrir tranquillement un livre. Audrey fit de même, continuant la traduction du grimoire qu'elle avait acheté il y a quatre mois.

Lorsque la dame vendant les friandises passa dans le train, l'odeur des sucreries se mêla à celle du vieux parchemin, formant un parfum entêtant qui rappelait celui de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, lors des grignotages subtilement organisés, loin de l'œil perçant de Mme Pince.

Peu de temps avant l'arrivée à Londres, Neville Londubat frappa à la porte.

- Harry, demanda t-il en reniflant, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Malefoy m'a pris Trevor et il refuse de me le rendre. Je voudrais bien aller le chercher, mais il est avec ses deux acolytes.

Le brun ferma doucement son livre, avant de le ranger.

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'action. Audrey, tu viens ? demanda t-il alors que la servante sortait déjà sa baguette.

Quelques compartiments plus loin, Malefoy faisait tourner un crapaud en l'air, sous les ricanements des deux demi-trolls à ses cotés.

- C'est très drôle, commenta Harry, alors que le batracien coassait de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le balafré ? Je suis sur que c'est le cracmol qui t'a demandé de l'aider. Même pas capable de se débrouiller en combat loyal.

- D'abord, tu changes de ton lorsque tu parles à Lord Serpentard, coupa Audrey. Ensuite, je peux difficilement appeler loyal un combat à trois contre un.

Drago vit rouge et se cacha une fois de plus derrière l'ombre de son paternel.

- C'est une façon de nous dire que tu n'as aucun pouvoir par toi même ? demanda Audrey avec cynisme.

- Attends un peu que ...

- ... que Papa le sache, bla bla bla, imita l'Animagus. On connaît le refrain. Maintenant, libères ce crapaud, ou je te lances un sort dont tu te souviendras longtemps.

Malefoy eut la présence d'esprit de savoir quand il était battu. Il rendit le crapaud, tout en ronchonnant.

- Le balafré, retiens ce que je vais te dire, ajouta l'aristocrate. Un jour, tu payeras.

- J'attends de voir, Malefoy. Je te conseilles de bien faire attention, siffla Harry, car tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. _Compris ? _ajouta t-il en Fourchelang, faisant frissonner le blond qui resta immobile pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

Harry retourna dans son compartiment, tout en faisant légèrement voleter sa cape et en prenant soin d'ignorer superbement Malefoy.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que la voix du machiniste se fasse entendre dans le haut-parleur grésillant, leur indiquant l'arrivée du train à King's Cross.

Harry vérifia que sa valise réduite était toujours dans sa poche et sortit calmement sur le quai bruyant.

De nombreux parents attendaient leur progéniture et Harry reconnut bien vite l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds, accompagné de la cousine de Sirius. Un regard sombre plus tard, Harry se remettait à la recherche de son parrain, lorsqu'il le vit. Sirius était toujours aussi négligemment rasé, avec les cheveux longs et s'appuyait contre un mur avec désinvolture.

- Salut Patmol, salua Harry avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Sirius rit légèrement, avant de rendre la pareille à son filleul.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé, à Poudlard ? demanda l'animagus en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

- Très bien, sourit Harry. J'ai récupéré la carte du Maraudeur et elle est très pratique.

Sirius sourit. Lorsqu'il passa près de Lucius et frôla sa belle cape en soie d'Acromentule, l'air dégoûté de ce dernier fit ricaner davantage.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui est adressé sa grimace, ricana Sirius. Quand je penses à toutes les fois ou il se plaignait de moi à son père.

- Le fils est pareil, ajouta Harry. Il m'a encore sorti ça trois fois aujourd'hui.

Lorsque les sorciers quittèrent le quai invisible, la gare aux vitres crasseuses était pleine de monde, puisque de nombreux britanniques rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël.

Aucun moldu ne fit attention aux personnes qui venaient d'apparaître subitement. Elles étaient sûrement cachées dans l'ombre d'un pilier, voilà tout !

A l'extérieur, l'air était devenu frais et Harry referma sa cape, alors que la nuit était bien entamée.

- C'est le jour du solstice, murmura Audrey en regardant les rares étoiles visibles, rêveuse, tandis que son regard se concentrait désormais sur les bâtiments de brique qui bordaient Euston Road.

L'air frais était pollué par les émissions des taxis et des bus à impériale qui stationnaient devant la gare, mais elle parvenait tout de même à déceler une odeur de friture, émanant d'un kébab proche, dont les néons de l'enseigne avaient connu de meilleurs jours.

Sirius héla le taxi le plus proche et fit monter son filleul, avant d'indiquer l'adresse de sa maison.

- Ce n'est pas loin, il y a juste un mile à faire, mais vu le temps qu'il fait, je préfère prendre un taxi.

Le taxi démarra et s'engouffra entre deux bus, finissant de charrier des clients dont les bras étaient chargés de cadeaux.

Les rues de Londres étaient animées, malgré le froid et il se dégageait une certaine magie de ces grandes guirlandes qui illuminaient les artères urbaines de la capitale britannique. Les monuments étaient tous illuminés et Audrey ne reconnaissait rien. Elle ne retrouvait aucune église, aucun lieu remarquable.

- Londres a bien changé en mille ans, chuchota t-elle à Harry.

- La ville s'est bien étendue, nous sommes dans des quartiers qui n'existaient pas il y a deux siècles, expliqua Harry. Quant au centre ancien, la majeure partie à été détruite durant le Grand Incendie de 1666. Tu retrouveras certaines des rues, mais pas les bâtiments.

Le taxi s'engouffra dans l'une des rues tortueuses, à proximité des docks d'Aldwich, avant de s'arrêter sur une place circulaire, entourée de vieilles maisons défraîchies.

Sirius reconnut l'endroit sinistre et fit signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Avant même que le conducteur ne puisse annoncer le prix de la course, il se retrouva avec une bonne cinquantaine de livres dans la main.

- Gardez la monnaie, ajouta Sirius, alors que le chauffeur pensait qu'on ne voyait que rarement des clients aussi généreux.

Sirius attendit que le moldu fasse demi-tour et ne quitte le square à la pelouse couverte d'herbes folles et d'arbres noueux. Il avança, se dirigeant vers un escalier moussu qui conduisait vers un mur de briques.

- La noble et ancienne maison des Black se trouve au numéro douze, square Grimmault, dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Les briques situées face à lui s'écartèrent et une nouvelle résidence apparut entre les deux précédentes, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

- Ca paye pas de mine, dit Sirius en contemplant la façade terne et aux vitres crasseuses, mais l'intérieur est vivable. Kreattur, le vieil elfe de maison n'a rien fait depuis 1985. Il a plus toute sa tête d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il de façon désinvolte.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et alluma les bougies des grands lustres du couloir. L'ensemble ancien, datant vraisemblablement du quinzième siècle, semblait avoir été nettoyé il y a peu de temps.

Les trois sorciers n'avaient pas fait dix mètres, qu'une flopée d'injures fut vomie par le tableau situé dans l'entrée. La femme aux cheveux gris et aux lèvres pincées s'était mise à hurler une série d'insanités qui écœurèrent Harry.

Sirius, blasé, parfint finalement à fermer les rideaux et à faire taire temporairement sa mère.

- Désolé, j'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser, mais le tableau est collé par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle. Elle m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout, ma connasse de mère.

Audrey fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement le mur.

- De l'autre côté, c'est la salle de séjour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense avoir une idée pour nous débarrasser définitivement de cette vieille harpie. Il suffit de détruire le mur qui soutient le cadre et de le remiser là ou elle ne pourra plus être nuisible.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les joues maigres de Sirius, alors qu'il dégainait sa baguette. Quelques explosions après, il y avait un énorme trou disgracieux dans le mur, mais le portrait de Walburga Black était enfin tombé.

Pour être sur de ne plus l'entendre, le dernier Black mit le tableau et les débris dans la cheminée qui consuma mystérieusement l'ensemble des déchets. La dernière insulte de Walburga fut un souvenir impérissable pour Sirius, qui était enfin libéré de sa fanatique mère.

Rapidement, les trois passèrent dans le salon. Le repas n'avait toujours pas été préparé et la table n'avait pas été dressée. Une créature vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller miteuse parlait à une tasse dans un coin de la pièce.

- Kreattur ! cria Sirius. Tu n'as rien fait depuis mon départ ! Mets la table et apporte le repas, immédiatement !

- Oui, maître, grogna l'elfe. Pauvre Kreattur, obligé de servir le traître à son sang, ma pauvre maîtresse, si elle voyait ça. Des sang de bourbe dans sa demeure, gronda t-il en adressant un regard dégoûté à Harry.

Audrey vit rouge. Elle perdit son calme, car personne n'insultait son maître et seigneur.

- _Ecoutes moi bien, cracha t-elle en Fourchelang, insultes encore une fois Lord Serpentard et je te jures que je te tuerais. Maintenant, obéis aux ordres qu'on t'a donné, suis-je claire ?_

Les yeux du vieil elfe s'écarquillèrent et ses oreilles semblable à des ailes de chauve-souris pâlirent. Bafouillant quelques excuses, il se mit immédiatement au travail.

- Je crois que je vais l'adorer cette fille ! rit Sirius. D'ailleurs, en attendant que le repas soit prêt, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage, vers les chambres. Le couloir étroit était assez long, abritant plusieurs pièces. Sur l'une des portes, la seule à ne pas avoir été repeinte, les lettres " R.A.B." étaient encore visibles, bien que la peinture verte se soit partiellement écaillée.

- A qui est cette pièce ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son parrain gardait une pièce vide en l'état.

- A mon frère, Regulus. Il est mort il y a plus de treize ans, dit-il sombrement.

- Désolé, dit précipitamment Harry, je ne voulais pas ...

- Tu pouvais pas savoir. Il s'est engagé chez les Mangemorts, mais il a vite déchanté. Il a été tué par Voldemort, ou plutôt sur ordre de Voldemort. Je doute qu'il était suffisamment important pour que le lord noir s'en occupe de lui même.

Sirius changea de sujet, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son filleul. Cette pièce chaleureuse était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il retrouvait l'ambiance chaleureuse de son dortoir à Poudlard, il se sentait bien.

- Chez moi, murmura t-il inconsciemment, récoltant un sourire de son parrain.

- Sirius, demanda Harry avec une légère inquiétude, je pourrais rester chez-toi ? Je veux dire, tu peux vraiment obtenir ma garde ? Je n'aurais pas à retourner chez les Dursley ?

- Ca non, je peux te l'assurer ! dit-il, en songeant aux papiers qu'il cachait dans un de ses meubles.

C'était très facile d'obtenir la garde, du moins pour un sorcier. Il avait juste fallu obtenir l'abandon juridique par la famille élevant Harry. Il était allé chez les Dursley, un soir de la semaine.

Lorsque la porte avait été ouverte, il s'était trouvé face à un étonnant croisement entre un gorille et un cachalot.

Dudley, car c'était un être humain et non un cochon bipède qui lui avait ouvert, s'était enfui en hurlant.

- C'est le tueur qui est passé au journal ! avait-il crié à ses parents, dans le salon.

Vernon s'était levé, poings dressés, mais face à la baguette de Sirius, son courage s'était envolé. Pétunia était devenue livide, reconnaissant le témoin du mariage de sa sœur, accusé d'une douzaine de meurtres.

- Que voulez vous ? avait demandé Vernon, livide avec la moustache tremblotante. Si vous cherchez le monstre, il ...

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un coup de poing violent reçu en plein dans la trachée le jeta contre le guéridon chargé de bibelots ramenés de Majorque. Vernon Dursley resta plusieurs minutes parmi les débris de bois et de porcelaine, la respiration sifflante.

- Je vais être clair, poursuivit Sirius, faisant tourner sa baguette en main. Je veux que vous signez ces papiers stipulant que vous m'abandonnez la garde de Harry. Après ça, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

Les deux se hâtèrent de signer tous les documents, sans même prendre la peine de les lire. Trop heureux de se débarrasser de leur neveu, ils n'ont même pas fait attention à la partie sur la compensation financière. Vernon aura une désagréable surprise, quand il découvrira que sa compagnie ne lui appartenait bientôt plus et qu'il sera reclassé.

- Merci, fit Sirius, lorsque tout fut signé, avant d'être immédiatement notifié aux gobelins et aux services du Ministère de la Magie. Au fait, dernière précision. Il semble que votre haine vous a aveuglé. Il y a des personnes qui peuvent vous tuer d'un seul geste, alors évitez de faire en sorte qu'elles **veuillent **vous tuer.

Sirius s'était enfui dans la nuit, laissant la porte ouverte sur une famille terrifiée. Inutile de dire que contrairement à Harry, ils ne passeraient pas un joyeux Noël.


	19. La famille d'abord

Bonjour à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long, rien que pour vous.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de tous vos encouragements.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JKR, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : La famille d'abord<strong>

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement au 12, square Grimmauld. Harry avait appris pour son plus grand plaisir qu'il pouvait librement faire de la magie, sans craindre n'importe quel hibou du Ministère.

Les vieilles demeures étaient protégées par des centaines de sorts, dont la moitié étaient complètement illégaux, mais tolérés entre vieilles familles de sang-pur.

La concentration de magie était telle, que la Trace ne pouvait détecter l'utilisation des sorts, ni même distinguer l'utilisateur, au milieu de ce vieux quartier londonien dans lequel résidaient beaucoup de sorciers.

Cet arrangement permettait aux les vieilles demeures de ne pas être concernées par les restrictions de l'usage de la magie. Les familles de sang-pur pouvaient donc entraîner plus facilement leurs héritiers et cela contribuait à renforcer les inégalités d'accès à la connaissance. La connaissance étant le pouvoir, comme le proclamait Voldemort, cela permettait à l'élite en place de renforcer son pouvoir et de conserver sa mainmise sur les affaires politiques.

Harry avait pu se servir de sa baguette comme il le souhaitait et aucun hibou du Ministère n'était venu, ils ne pouvaient même pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la maison. Il aurait pu danser en tutu rose devant une fenêtre, que même Rita Skeeter n'aurait rien pu voir.

- J'adore ne plus être suivi par le Ministère, déclara Harry en utilisant sa baguette pour chercher un autre pichet de jus de citrouille.

Sirius sourit, tout en se resservant un morceau du poulet qui était posé sur le plat en argent. Cela faisait plus de douze années qu'il n'avait pas partagé un repas avec d'autres personnes et il avait hâte de réunir sa famille, pour le repas de l'Avent qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

- Si tu as le pouvoir d'utiliser la magie, ça veut dire que nous pourrons avoir un petit entraînement, susurra Audrey après avoir reposé son verre, faisant pâlir Harry.

- Entraînement ? questionna Sirius. Un duel ? demanda t-il alors qu'il commençait à comprendre et semblait de plus en plus s'amuser. Génial !

Harry était beaucoup plus réservé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de génial à se faire tirer dessus par une cinglée qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois que sa cible s'enfuyait terrifiée, alors que son abri de fortune avait été pulvérisé à l'instant. En plus, il ressortait toujours endolori de ces entraînements, qui ressemblaient plus des chasses labyrinthiques qu'à autre chose.

Apparemment, songea Harry, Azkaban avait laissé plus de traces à Sirius qu'il ne semblait.

Il préféra se resservir en poulet, afin de chasser ces éprouvantes sessions hors de son esprit. Il savait que dans moins d'une demi-heure, il allait encore souffrir, même s'il s'améliorait.

Dès que Kreattur eut terminé de débarrasser la table, Sirius entraîna Harry dans les sous-sol de la maison. Un immense corridor de pierres grises et mal éclairées était parcouru de creux peu profonds, de tranchées et de grosses pierres. Des ouvertures dans les murs formaient une sorte de labyrinthe de passages.

Sirius montra rapidement un plan des lieux à Harry, qui vit qu'au final, il n'y avait pas autant de pièces de son esprit voulait lui faire imaginer. Seulement cinq, reliées par de sinueux passages, parfaits pour des embuscades.

- Oh non, blêmit Harry.

- Oh si ! ricanèrent les deux autres.

- Tout est permis, dit Sirius, sauf les Impardonnables. Chacun pour soi, le dernier en état de se battre gagne. Trente secondes de neutralité, pour que nous puissions nous installer et ensuite ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, que Harry avait déjà fui dans l'un des couloirs, ayant mémorisé la disposition des pièces.

Etonnamment, ce ne fut pas Audrey qui se montra la plus agressive, ou qui ouvra les hostilités.

- Reducto ! cria Sirius en premier, ayant aperçu la femme serpent se glisser dans un petit égout.

Harry s'était éloigné et resta silencieusement dans un coin, se plaçant de façon à avoir la meilleure visibilité possible, lorsqu'un craquement attira son attention.

- Bombarda ! cria t-il dans la direction de son parrain.

Une explosion fit voler plusieurs rochers, tandis que Sirius roulait hors de sa cachette, n'ayant rien perdu de ses réflexes d'Auror. Il en profita pour lancer un maléfice d'agonie au passage, une spécialité bien sombre de la famille.

Il jura lorsqu'il réalisa son action, car ses réflexes dataient de la guerre, lorsqu'il combattait des ennemis sans la moindre pitié.

- Petrificus Totalus ! lança la servante qui avait entendu l'insulte, touchant Sirius qui finit aussi raide qu'une planche.

- Voilà, chuchota Audrey en regardant le corps raide, j'ai gagné.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry en posant la lame de son poignard sur la gorge de l'animagus.

Mauvaise perdante, cette dernière agrippa le bras du brun et fit une belle prise d'arts martiaux. Elle fit passer Harry au dessus de son épaule, avant de le faire tomber au sol irrégulier.

- Oui, dit-elle en se penchant sur le brun et en refermant ses doigts pour asseoir sa prise, je gagne.

Harry, prisonnier de l'étreinte de ce serpent, tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Audrey fut surprise par ce baiser et lâcha Harry. Ce fut une grossière erreur et elle s'en aperçut vite lorsqu'il récupéra sa baguette, avant de pétrifier sa suivante.

- J'ai gagné, dit-il avec une lueur de triomphe, alors que les deux autres enrageaient d'avoir été si facilement vaincus. Je crois que je m'améliore, dit-il avec satisfaction.

Lorsqu'il remonta pour prendre un repos bien mérité, il resta sans cesse sur ses gardes, veillant sur ses arrières afin d'éviter qu'une de ses victimes ne tente un sort idiot ou humiliant, comme le fameux Levicorpus.

C'est donc fatigué mais satisfait que Harry alla se coucher. Il mit cependant plusieurs heures à s'endormir à cause de l'excitation qui le prenait toujours. Demain, ce serait le 24 décembre, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Il se demandait ce que Sirius penserait de son cadeau.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry quitta son lit douillet et se décida enfin à prendre une douche, il entendit Sirius passer dans le couloir en sifflotant une chanson paillarde.

Après un certain temps, il descendit enfin dans la salle à manger et vit que Kreattur avait fini par se remettre joyeusement au travail.

Sirius salua son filleul, avant de se vêtir chaudement.

- Harry, dit-il, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Je ne serais pas long, c'est pour finaliser le repas de ce soir.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas encore acheté de quoi accompagner la dinde, répondit Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, tout en se réinstallant dans le confortable sofa.

- Oui, aussi, admit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne serais pas long, ajouta t-il avant de sortir et de transplaner.

Effectivement, Sirius ne fut pas long. Il revint moins d'une demi-heure après et passa la journée à superviser la préparation du repas. Harry s'occupa de chasser quelques doxys qui s'étaient réinstallés dans les rideaux, afin de chasser le temps. Il faudrait voir s'il n'y avait pas de gnomes dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, c'était marrant de les lancer au loin.

A ce moment, Harry se rappela de sa première visite chez Mrs Weasley. Ses relations avec Ron s'étaient dégradées et il craignait de perdre ce lien qui s'effilochait de plus en plus.

Finalement, tout fut prêt lorsque le premier invité frappa à la porte.

Sirius avait été tendu toute la journée et il bondit vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

- Lunard ! s'exclama t-il en serrant son vieil ami. Entres, la cheminée t'attend, dit-il en rappelant une mésaventure impliquant des boules de neige en troisième année.

Lupin sourit et entra, avant de se débarrasser de sa veste miteuse et de se réchauffer.

- Bonjour Professeur, salua Harry.

- Harry, soupira le loup garou, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, tu peux m'appeler Remus, d'accord?

Alors que Harry acquiesçait, Sirius haussa les sourcils, une idée derrière la tête.

- Professeur, hein ? J'imagine qu'il est bon, non ?

- Le meilleur, assura Harry tandis que Remus rougissait et tentait de se cacher derrière sa manche.

Lupin s'installa dans le salon, lorsque les derniers invités arrivèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes, deux femmes et un homme. Le plus vieux avait des cheveux bruns coupés court et des yeux de la même couleur. A ses cotés se tenait une femme qui devait probablement être son épouse. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et lisses qui ondulaient jusque au milieu de son dos, alors que son regard doux laissait entrevoir de l'inquiétude envers son cousin. La femme avait glissé sa main droite autour de la taille de celle qui devait être sa fille, même si elle ne ressemblait guère à ses parents. Elle avait les yeux d'une teinte ocre, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un rose criard, qui semblaient jurer avec le tableau sobre donné par cette famille.

- Harry, dit Sirius en faisant entrer ses convives, je te présente ma cousine Andromeda, son mari Ted et leur fille, Nymphadora.

A ce moment là, les cheveux de ladite Nymphadora virèrent à l'écarlate, façon Weasley, avant de reprendre leur teinte fluo.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter mon filleul Harry, qui vivra désormais avec moi.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, alors que tout le monde était réuni autour d'une légère collation, tout en racontant leurs diverses anecdotes.

- Je me rappellerai toujours de mon premier duel, se souvint Harry. J'avais défié Malefoy, mais il nous a piégés, Ron et moi, en prévenant Rusard. On a fui dans tout le château avant de tomber sur Peeves. Ron lui a demandé de se pousser et ...

- Tu lui as demandé de partir ? dit Lupin en haussant un sourcil. James avait fait la même erreur !

- On a couru dans tout le château avant de retrouver la tour, dit Harry. Nous n'avons jamais couru autant et on était complètements épuisés.

- C'est à cause de Peeves et de Rusard que ton père a eu l'idée de créer la carte. Ca nous a pris trois ans de travail, mais ça a valu le coup.

Nymphadora se resservit en Whisky Pur Feu, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère, avant de raconter ses mésaventures à l'académie, ou elle suivait sa formation d'Auror. Son point faible était sa maladresse.

- Tu tiens ça de moi, précisa Andromeda. Tous les jours, je me souviens que je trébuchais sur l'immonde porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll, qui traînait dans le corridor de l'entrée.

- J'ai bien fait de retirer cette horreur, alors, ajouta malicieusement Sirius.

- Oui, dit Andromeda. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas y avoir un tableau de notre mère dans l'entrée ? s'enquit-elle, alors qu'elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir aperçu.

Sirius hocha la tête, avant d'expliquer qu'il avait détruit le mur pour se débarrasser de cette vieille raciste. Il ne tenait pas à blesser sa famille, sa véritable famille de cœur, en laissant la possibilité de s'exprimer à la vieille mégère cinglée.

- J'ai aussi pris la décision de vous réintégrer dans la famille, lâcha nonchalamment Sirius. C'est mon droit comme chef de famille, depuis que l'oncle Alphard m'a réintégré.

- Merci, déclara simplement Andromeda, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ne sachant que dire car ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

C'était peu, mais Sirius voulait réunir sa famille autour de lui, en particulier ceux qui n'étaient pas aveuglés par la bigoterie généralisée chez de vieilles familles. Il avait aussi pris soin de renier Bellatrix et ça se voyait sur l'arbre généalogique qui trônait dans le salon. L'immense tapisserie cousue de fils d'or représentait l'histoire de la noble et ancienne maison des Black, remontant jusqu'au Moyen Age. Certains visages avaient disparu, comme brûlés par un mégot de cigarette, tandis que d'autres avaient refait leur apparition.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la tenture, qui s'était modifiée dès que la nouvelle avait été enregistrée.

Harry repéra l'indésirable présence de Drago Malefoy, puisque sa mère était la cousine de Sirius. Le brun chercha son parrain, avant de le trouver et de sursauter.

- Je ... j'y suis, s'étonna t-il.

En dessous du portrait valorisant de Sirius, se trouvait un double fil d'or, frappé de la mention de parrain. Lorsque Harry le suivit, il arriva à son propre nom.

- Evidemment que tu y es, rit le chef de famille. Tu es mon filleul, tu fais partie de ma famille !

Lorsque les questions tournèrent autour d'Audrey, Harry hésita à révéler la vérité. Il fit l'erreur de dire qu'elle ne faisait pas son âge et Sirius lui fit un geste de l'index, l'enjoignant à ne pas aborder ce sujet avec les femmes.

Lorsqu'il avoua être le maître d'une fidèle demi-basilic, recrutée dans la Chambre des Secrets Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer en riant.

- Harry, tu es vraiment surprenant. On dirait que tu attires tous les ennuis, c'est un don absolument incroyable. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Parce que je suis le nouveau Lord Serpentard, dit-il machinalement.

Un brouillard ambré s'échappa de la bouche de Ted, qui venait de recracher le contenu de son verre.

L'assemblée resta pantoise, alors que Harry nettoya calmement le whisky répandu sur la table.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, jura Tonks, avant de rentrer la tête entre ses épaules suite au regard meurtrier de sa mère. Je croyais que la lignée était éteinte.

- Il restait une vieille branche, déclara Sirius en fin connaisseur des lignées de sang-pur, les Gaunt, mais ils sont tous morts. Il faut dire que vu le taux de consanguinité chez eux, ils étaient pas tout seuls là-haut, ajouta t-il en faisant des petits cercles sur l'un des cotés de son crâne. Apparemment, la dernière fille serait morte sans descendance.

Harry s'était longuement renseigné sur son pire ennemi et il avait fait quelques découvertes. Le moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor avait été séduit par un philtre d'amour préparé par une indigente folle de lui. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait tombé amoureux et qu'il resterait avec elle pour élever l'enfant. Apparemment, la magie ne pouvait pas tout.

- Non, déclara Harry, qui avait également mené quelques recherches de son côté. La fille, Mérope, s'est mariée à un moldu et elle a même eu un fils.

- Vraiment ? déclara Sirius, qui avait pourtant déjà cherché dans les vieux registres sorciers, ne trouvant pas trace d'un enfant. Comment donc as tu fait pour obtenir ce titre ?

- Tout simplement parce que le fils en question me l'a transmis, quand je lui ai renvoyé son Avada à Halloween, en 1981, déclara platement Harry.

Un silence de mort envahit la salle, alors que tous se regardaient avec angoisse.

- N'ayez pas peur, dit Harry en tentant de les ramener dans le monde réel. Je ne le crains pas, pas depuis que je l'ai dérouillé l'an dernier et en juin. D'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, ajouta t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry l'ignorait encore, mais il ne passerait pas une année à Poudlard, sans qu'il soit ne obligé de sauver le monde ou de faire face à son ennemi mortel.

- Nous devrions passer à table, déclara Sirius pour changer de conversation, alors que Kreattur le prévenait que le repas de Noël était prêt.

Tous les invités s'installèrent et profitèrent du délicieux repas de Noël, en continuant de vider les bouteilles et de faire la fête.

Le moment qui suivit la dégustation du dessert fut le plus attendu de la part de Harry. L'ouverture des cadeaux était le moment préféré du brun. Enfin, c'était surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu la cape d'invisibilité de son père, il y a deux ans. Avant, les Dursley n'avaient jamais déboursé la moindre livre pour lui à Noël.

Il chassa ses souvenirs, cette période de sa vie était terminée.

Le gros tas de paquets qui attendait sous le sapin semblait l'appeler, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait aussi ceux destinés à son parrain et à Audrey. Les invités avaient aussi glissé quelques paquets et le garçon aux lunettes rondes savait que son parrain avait prévu quelque chose pour eux.

Les invités se retrouvèrent tous sous le grand sapin orné de guirlandes clignotantes, cherchant les paquets à leur nom. Harry ouvrit rapidement ses cadeaux, remerciant son parrain du nécessaire à balai, du couteau suisse et de l'étui à baguette multifonction.

Sirius et Rémus ricanèrent bizarrement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent avec de vieux souvenirs de Poudlard, des trophées volés et perdus par les Maraudeurs. Il semblerait que leur âge ne les empêche pas de se comporter parfois comme des enfants.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry aux autres invités, mais je ne savais pas que vous viendriez avec nous. Je n'ai rien acheté pour vous et ...

- Pas grave, dit Remus avec un sourire. Etre avec mes amis me suffit largement.

Hélas, les meilleures choses ont une fin et il se trouve que les vacances n'y faisaient pas exception.

Vint bientôt le dernier dimanche des vacances et le temps de retourner à Poudlard, à bord du train écarlate qui traversa la campagne anglaise. Harry allait regretter de ne pas passer plus de temps avec son parrain, mais ils restaient en contact et il devait voir le bon coté des choses, il retrouvait ses amis à Poudlard.

Il ne se doutait pas non plus que son parrain avait décidé de s'accorder un petit plaisir, ou plus précisément une vengeance.

Le lundi 3 janvier, jour de la rentrée, Vernon Dursley retrouvait lui aussi le chemin de son entreprise. Le gros homme à la moustache grisonnante était engoncé dans un costume noir qui ne cachait pas sa corpulence et son cou de bœuf était serré par sa cravate noire.

L'homme rejoignit l'ascenseur, ne répondant aucunement aux salutations de ses employés, avant d'utiliser son badge afin de rejoindre le huitième étage, ou se trouvait son grand bureau.

A sa grande surprise, l'ascenseur refusa de se mettre en marche.

Le moldu appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton, sans succès, avant de tenter de rejoindre l'étage inférieur.

L'ascenseur le mena au septième étage et il dut faire le reste à pied, montant les marches et soufflant comme un veau.

Arrivé devant son bureau, il ne salua pas sa secrétaire, mais se rua sur la porte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les deux gardes à la carrure impressionnante qui se trouvaient des deux cotés de la porte. Des gardes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir embauché.

- Vous ne pouvez entrer, Mr Dursley, annonça un des malabars imperturbables.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous ? éructa l'homme, furieux. Je suis le directeur de cette entreprise, alors écartez vous ou je vous licencie !

- Monsieur, appela l'un des gardes en appuyant sur son oreillette, j'ai ici un certain Dursley qui prétend être le directeur.

Le garde attendit quelques secondes, avant de recevoir l'ordre de faire entrer le gros homme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et traversa le couloir, courant aussi vite que possible vers son bureau.

Sans frapper, il poussa la porte si fortement, qu'elle claqua contre le mur.

Mugissant comme un taureau, il put apercevoir que quelqu'un s'était installé dans son fauteuil de cuir et qui lui tournait le dos.

- Sortez immédiatement de mon bureau, qui que vous soyez ! ordonna le cachalot bipède.

L'homme assis dans le fauteuil se retourna et le visage de Vernon perdit sa couleur écarlate, pour devenir livide.

En face de lui se tenait un homme qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'était ... l'un d'eux. Le meurtrier, le parrain du garçon.

- Vous ? balbutia t-il, en voyant la baguette que tenait le sorcier.

- Oui, répondit le directeur Black, je suis le nouveau directeur de cette société.

- Jamais ! hurla Vernon. Ce sont des mensonges !

- N'est-ce pas votre signature, au bas de ces actes de cession de vos parts dans les actions de cette société ? dit Sirius en tendant plusieurs documents.

Vernon regarda les dossiers, qui avaient été subrepticement glissés entre les actes d'abandon de la garde de son neveu, avant de les déchirer.

- Vous pouvez continuer à les déchirer si ça vous calme, dit Sirius en lui tendant une autre pile de documents. J'ai fait plein de copies, dit-il avec amusement.

L'ancien directeur arracha une nouvelle page, avant de cesser d'écumer de rage.

- Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, vous allez quitter ce bureau et rejoindre votre nouvelle affectation. Vous avez exploité mon filleul pendant douze années sinistres, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que cela resterait impuni ?

- J'irai porter cette affaire en justice, Monsieur ! Je ...

- Et que leur direz-vous ? rit le directeur. Que vous avez signé un document sans le lire ? Ou bien, préférerez vous parler de magie et risquer de passer pour un imbécile, voire un fou ? Quant à l'idée de vous plaindre auprès des nôtres, je doute que la parole d'un moldu vaille quelque chose face à celle d'un lord.

Vernon balbutia, arguant qu'il avait une famille à nourrir, une maison à rembourser, mais Sirius le coupa.

- Si vous n'aviez pas offert tant de babioles à votre fils pourri gâté et que vous aviez économisé cet argent pour payer les traites de votre maison, vous ne seriez pas dans une telle détresse. Mais je me suis montré charitable, vous n'êtes pas licenciés, juste réaffecté. Votre famille devra se contenter d'un autre train de vie.

Sirius présenta la démission de son poste de directeur que Dursley avait signée, ainsi que son nouveau contrat, également déjà signé.

- Sécurité, appela Sirius, alors que le teint de Vernon devenait grisâtre, à mesure qu'il lisait ses nouveaux horaires de travail, ainsi que les fonctions de celui ci.

Les deux hommes en noir attrapèrent l'ancien directeur, qui ne cessait de se débattre, avant de le conduire vers son nouveau poste. Il fut lancé dans son local, qui était bien plus petit que l'ancien, avec toutes ses affaires qui avaient été vidées hors de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il fixa le carton dont dépassait une photo de sa famille, ou ne figurait évidemment pas son neveu. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Pétunia, la pensée qu'il avait eue de démissionner quitta son esprit. En ces temps de crise, avoir un emploi pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille était parfois un luxe.

Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il sortit de son local, vêtu de son nouvel uniforme d'agent d'entretien, il fut la risée de ces anciens salariés. Lui qui traitait ses ouvriers comme de la merde, allait désormais passer son temps à récurer les chiottes.

Sirius apprécia l'ironie. Inutile de préciser qu'en fin de journée, lorsque Sirius quitta son bureau pour regagner le 12, square Grimmault, il était de bonne humeur. Sa farce était digne d'un Maraudeur.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à être applaudi par l'ensemble de ses ouvriers, réunis dans le hall d'entrée des locaux de l'usine. L'ancien patron avait vraiment fait l'unanimité chez les salariés.


	20. Une salle sur demande

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, afin de mettre enfin terme au troisième livre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, les différences avec les livres seront de plus en plus nombreuses.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos review.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Une salle sur demande<strong>

Les mois suivant la rentrée de Janvier se passèrent assez calmement.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait plus de menace pesant sur l'école en juin et Harry put continuer à étudier sereinement.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, durant lequel Sirius avait fait une entrée remarquée en s'installant dans les gradins de Gryffondor et en déployant une grande bannière aux couleurs de la maison, dédaignant la tribune officielle.

Il fut d'ailleurs celui qui hurla le plus fort, à s'en casser la voix, lorsque Harry attrapa le Vif d'or, faisant du même coup gagner la coupe à sa maison.

S'il félicita avec énergie son filleul, ce ne fut rien en compagnie de la monumentale beuverie qui se déroula dans la tour des lions, durant laquelle la Bieraubeurre coula à flots.

Les devoirs n'étaient plus qu'une formalité, en particulier pour Hermione qui avait commencé à changer, du fait de ses hormones de plus en plus actives.

Elle devenait plus capricieuse, sujette à des sautes d'humeurs qui se montraient parfois assez comiques. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'enseignant de Divination qui en fit les frais en premier.

Lorsque Trelawney eut un énième présage de mort pour Harry, elle soupira.

- C'est bon, grogna t-elle, on le sait qu'il va mourir ! Tout le monde meurt, alors c'est pas un scoop !

- Ma chère, répliqua l'enseignante en ayant perdu sa voix éthérée, je crains que vous n'ayez l'esprit le plus étroit que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Ca suffit ! cria t-elle. J'en ai assez de ces sornettes ! Je laisse tomber !

Hermione jeta son sac sur son épaule, avant de partir pour signaler qu'elle abandonnait cette matière, ainsi que l'étude des Moldus au passage. Un cours dont l'enseignant ne connaissait pas les satellites ou même Internet ne méritait pas d'être suivi, il était beaucoup trop inutile.

La jeune fille avait bien eu l'idée de faire part de ce problème à Harry, car le fossé entre les deux communautés se creusait davantage, mais un événement imprévu la fit changer d'avis.

Le soir même, elle fit l'erreur de tomber sur Drago Malefoy et son bouledogue, Pansy Parkinson.

L'arrogant héritier blond lui avait tendu une embuscade, la prenant par surprise.

- Salut, sang-de-bourbe, avait-il salué, pendant que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune sorcière avait dégainé sa baguette, mais la Serpentard au visage de pékinois l'avait désarmée par derrière. Sa baguette roula à terre, tandis que Malefoy la dédaignait.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je laisserais passer cette occasion de rendre à petit pote Potter la monnaie de sa pièce ?

- Tu es pathétique Malefoy, grogna t-elle, tu vas ...

Le blond fit un signe à Pansy, qui gifla violemment l'intellectuelle. Drago s'estimait bien au-delà de ça, la simple pensée de se mettre en contact avec ce sang si souillé le répugnait.

- Tu es parfaitement à ta place à mes pieds, ricana t-il, alors que Pansy tirait Hermione par les cheveux, avant de la conduire dans un recoin isolé, sous la conduite du blond.

- Tu sais, ajouta Hermione en essuyant son visage, d'ici quelques générations, ton sang sera tellement appauvri à force de vous reproduire entre cousins, que les seuls Malefoy du monde seront des cracmols. Quand je vois le résultat, dit-elle en adressant un regard à Parkinson, je me dis que le processus est plus avancé que vous ne le croyez.

Pansy redressa brutalement la sorcière aux cheveux crépus, prête à lui mettre une autre gifle, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à hurler, à cause du poignard planté dans la paume de sa main.

Hermione avait été rapide, se servant des bases que Harry lui avait enseigné dans le maniement des armes, afin de se sortir de ce pétrin. Malefoy n'avait rien osé faire, craignant que le rat de bibliothèque ne fasse un autre usage de ce couteau.

La brune retira son arme, avant de sauter sur sa baguette de rose et de désarmer Malefoy. Celui-ci jura contre la sang-de-bourbe, avant de récupérer sa baguette et de la pointer de nouveau vers Hermione.

Murmurant une formule de soin, la jeune femme referma la blessure de Pansy, avant de se jeter à terre, de lancer sa baguette sur le coté et de prendre un air effrayé.

- Que se passe t-il, ici ? murmura le maître de potions qui semblait avoir émergé de l'ombre, puisqu'il avait ses quartiers à proximité et qu'il n'aimait pas être troublé dans ses recherches.

Les yeux noirs et froids de Rogue balayèrent la scène, comme une caméra de sécurité impitoyable et précise.

- Miss Parkinson, Mr Malefoy, vous faites perdre trente points chacun pour attaquer un étudiant. Mr Malefoy, vous faites également perdre cinquante points à Serpentard pour vos injures. Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, je vous conseille de regagner au plus vite vos salles communes respectives, sans bruit. Mr Malefoy, vous restez ici. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

Les deux adolescentes s'éloignèrent sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus Rogue. Toutes deux bouillonnaient de rage et de haine, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Hermione pensa qu'il était préférable de laisser les cours d'étude des Moldus optionnels. La partie la plus cynique d'elle songeait que si le monde sorcier continuait ainsi, d'ici deux siècles, les sang-pur seraient tous des cracmol à cause de la consanguinité et que leur monde tomberait dans les mains de ceux qui connaissaient les moldus. Dans l'hypothèse ou les sorciers du futur continuaient sur la voie de la bigoterie, ils se retrouveraient alors un jour face à une société bien trop avancée pour eux. Si ces sorciers du futur avaient l'idée de déclencher un nouveau conflit comme le prônait Voldemort, il n'y aurait guère de doute sur le vainqueur.

A l'heure actuelle, de nombreux nés-moldus se retrouvaient sans perspectives de carrière à leur sortie de Poudlard. Soit ils retournaient enrichir le monde moldu, soient ils quittaient la Grande Bretagne. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce monde, mais si les imbéciles d'aujourd'hui ne comprenaient pas ça, alors ils finiraient par disparaître complètement. Les sorciers d'ascendance moldus n'auraient plus qu'à se pencher pour ramasser le pouvoir.

A cet instant, lorsqu'elle réalisa la violence de ses propos, ses pensées noires s'évaporèrent. Venait-elle de se croire supérieure aux sang-pur ? Venait-elle de songer à la monopolisation du pouvoir par une seule catégorie de la population ?

Hermione se sentit écœurée.

Elle venait de se comporter exactement comme Drago Malefoy.

L'adolescente aux cheveux crépus réprima un haut-le-cœur, avant de retourner dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle passa par le couloir du septième étage, celui orné d'un tableau ou l'on voyait un homme apprendre l'art du ballet à des trolls vêtus de tutus roses.

Elle passa devant, songeant à son livre d'Arithmancie.

Se frappant la tête, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la classe du professeur Vector.

Retournant sur ses pas, elle songea finalement que le livre était dans son dortoir. Elle devait vraiment arrêter avec ce Retourneur de temps, ça allait finir par la rendre folle.

Lorsqu'elle passa pour la troisième fois devant le tableau, une porte toute simple se dessina dans le mur.

Curieuse, Hermione l'ouvrit et son regard de miel s'illumina.

Devant elle, une immense salle venait d'apparaître. Des centaines de traités d'Arithmancie étaient classés dans d'immenses rayonnages. Un système de fiches triait même les livres.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi s'installer, murmura t-elle.

Instantanément, plusieurs rayonnages s'écartèrent, faisant apparaître une table et de confortables fauteuils.

Saisissant quelques livres, elle voulut savoir si elle pouvait reproduire le phénomène. Elle ressortit de la pièce, qui disparut immédiatement, la poignée de noyer se fondant dans la pierre dès que Hermione la lâcha.

La sorcière songea fortement à la pièce qu'elle venait de voir, avant de repasser trois fois devant le tableau.

Immédiatement, la porte refit son apparition et lorsque la jeune fille l'ouvrit de nouveau, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle aux nombreux rayons.

- J'adore la magie ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle ne manqua pas de révéler ce secret à Harry, qui se montra très intéressé par cette découverte.

- Au fait Harry, il y a une chose que je voulais te demander, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais je voulais savoir si tu avais du temps libre.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, j'ai fini de travailler le programme de cette année, alors je pense être disponible.

- Tant mieux, soupira Hermione. Comme ça tu n'auras pas d'arguments pour te défiler et ne pas m'aider avec mon projet d'Arithmancie pour briser la loi de Belrik sur les trois conservations.

Harry eut un petit rire, se rappelant de la magnifique feinte utilisée contre Drago et son toutou.

- Tu deviens vraiment bonne pour manipuler les gens, dit-il avec un sourire radieux. J'accepte !

Harry essaya donc de faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Hermione, mais il eut la surprise de la trouver occupée.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il se retrouva dans une petite pièce à l'ambiance intime. La salle aux murs nus était éclairée par de multiples bougies, décorée de façon grandiloquente mais sinistre. L'air était suffoquant, à cause de la chaleur élevée qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout respirait aux couleurs de Serpentard et la cheminée était ornée du célèbre blason de la noble maison.

Une table de travail était installée devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Les multiples ouvrages reliés de cuir défraîchi étaient étalés en un ordre incompréhensible, tandis que l'un d'entre eux était manipulés par un lecteur qui leur tournait le dos, assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier.

La personne était face à la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur des flammes, ne produisant pour seul son celui des pages de parchemin qui se tournaient.

Harry s'approcha discrètement et toussota pour se faire entendre.

- Je t'avais senti venir, répondit la voix féminine.

- Audrey ? s'exclama t-il, surpris. Mais comment ?

La femme se releva et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle était vêtue de simples sous vêtements, laissant voir son corps écailleux et finement dessiné. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangée à l'idée de montrer sa queue qui s'enroulait autour d'une de ses jambes.

- Je connaissais cette pièce depuis longtemps. Même mon précédent maître la connaissait, dit-elle avec mépris.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais demandé et aussi parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il faut découvrir par soi même.

Harry la dévisagea discrètement, alors qu'Hermione était rouge. Ce corps si exotique était bien au-delà des canons standard de la beauté. Le coté sauvage qui la caractérisait éclipsait facilement le corps plat et sans attrait de la jeune née-moldue.

- Que fais tu dans cette ... tenue ? demanda t-il avec difficulté.

- Je réchauffe mon corps. Tu sais bien qu'il m'est plus difficile de réguler ma température interne, à cause de mon coté animal, alors je profite de la cheminée. Ce que tu vois ne te plait pas ?

- Rhabilles-toi, déclara t-il alors qu'elle remettait sa robe, soigneusement pliée près du feu pour la garder chaude. Que faisais-tu dans cette pièce ?

- La même chose que vous deux. Je travaille. Mais dès que je vous laisse un peu d'intimité pour soi-disant travailler, je vous retrouve à fricoter.

Hermione vira au vermillon, alors qu'elle comprenait le sous-entendu glissé tout à fait naturellement.

- Que lis-tu ? demanda Harry, intéressé, alors que Hermione cherchait à se calmer.

La jeune fille décida de contempler le paysage à travers la fenêtre de verre teinté, observant le vent de mai agiter les arbres de la forêt interdite, alors que les nuages passaient. Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt froids par ailleurs.

Audrey présenta le vieux livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, avant de soupirer.

- Je continue de le traduire. Ce livre a été écrit par le premier homme à donner naissance à un basilic. Il contient également d'autres sortilèges très intéressants, ainsi qu'une technique très difficile. Ce dernier secret est étalé sur plus de cent pages et je n'en ai traduit que dix-sept pour le moment.

- Quel est l'utilité de ce secret ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Apparemment, c'est de la très vieille magie noire, voire même un mélange de numérologie, de démonisme et des magies des âmes et du sang, le tout combiné en un projet jamais vu auparavant et que nul n'a du voir depuis des siècles. J'ignore le but, ou même le nom, mais les quelques pages que j'ai pu traduire donnent froid dans le dos.

Un silence couvrit toute l'assemblée, alors que Audrey relisait son dictionnaire de grec antique, pour continuer l'analyse du manuscrit.

- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, dit-elle à l'adresse de son maître et de son amie, j'aimerais continuer à travailler. Sauf si vous exigez que je continue de vous suivre. C'est ma fonction, après tout.

- Audrey, tu es une garde du corps, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre tout le temps. Tu n'es pas un chien.

- En effet, je ne suis pas Sirius.

Un éclat de rire de Harry détendit l'atmosphère.

Les deux étudiants s'installèrent à proximité, avant de commencer à travailler. Ils avaient l'impression que les examens seraient une formalité.


	21. La coupe du monde de Quidditch

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en retard à cause du manque de temps pour écrire à cause des examens.

Merci des review et des encouragements.

Au fait, pas de chapitre ce week-end.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JKR, Audrey à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : La coupe du monde de Quidditch<strong>

- Je les ai ! hurla Sirius. Je les ai ! répéta t-il en rentrant, avec une telle excitation que Harry resta figé.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que si son parrain était dans un tel état, il ne pouvait que parler de Quidditch.

D'accord, son irresponsable tuteur avait définitivement perdu le contrôle.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ?

Harry était rentré de Poudlard après ses examens de fin d'année, ou il avait selon les propos de Seamus Finnigan, "assuré comme un pro".

Il s'était retrouvé seul avec son parrain, sa domestique ayant préféré s'aventurer à explorer Londres, visitant les nombreux bâtiments touristiques et profitant du patrimoine de la ville. Elle avait aussi choisi de socialiser avec les moldus, s'évertuant à visiter les galeries marchandes.

Harry se retrouvait donc tout seul, avec son parrain fou, plongé dans une étrange extase passablement effrayante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? finit-il par demander, après avoir conclu qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne laisse pas Sirius dans un tel état plus longtemps.

- Trois billets pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! hurla t-il, surexcité. Dans la tribune officielle, en première place ! Pour mieux voir, il faudrait être avec les joueurs, je vois que ça !

Harry ne retint pas une exclamation de contentement. Il allait enfin voir des professionnels avec leurs tactiques et leur jeu en pleine action.

- Ce sera qui contre qui ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- J'en sais rien, avoua Sirius. Ca dépendra de la demi-finale. D'un coté ce sera Irlande-Luxembourg et de l'autre ce sera France-Bulgarie. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette année, il y aura du sport. Le Luxembourg a laminé la Grande Bretagne 310-10, la Bulgarie à presque fait jeu égal avec la Russie, 190-180, la France a fait ça vite fait bien fait, finissant le match en 35 secondes, sans que l'Allemagne n'ait pu mettre le moindre but. Mais les favoris, ce sont les Irlandais. Ils ont balayé la défense italienne et Merlin sait qu'ils sont bons pour simuler les fautes, ceux-là.

Harry avait hâte d'y être et s'était mis à compter les jours avec impatience. Cela ne l'empêchait de ne pas voir le temps passer, à cause des multiples sorties avec son parrain.

Le matin même de la finale entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie, Sirius et Harry se rendirent directement au grand stade, en transplanant.

L'endroit était cent fois plus impressionnant que ce que Harry avait imaginé.

Des milliers de sorciers s'activaient autour de l'immense stade. Des supporters de toutes les nations européennes étaient réunis, tandis que des dizaines d'aurors renforçaient les sorts repousse Moldus, afin de maintenir le secret autour de la compétition.

Sirius et Harry avaient pris leurs quartiers d'assaut, ils s'étaient installés dans une grande tente, commandée spécialement pour eux.

Ils avaient âprement lutté pour savoir qui serait le premier à choisir son lit et le résultat était en faveur de Sirius. Un chien court plus vite qu'un homme.

- Allez, souffla Sirius après avoir jeté ses bagages sur le lit, on dépose les affaires et on va se gaver de Patacitrouilles, autour d'une Bierraubeurre. On a le temps, le coup d'envoi n'est que dans cinq heures.

Ainsi, les deux adolescents, même si Harry était plus mature que Sirius, passèrent la journée à s'amuser, voire à siffler les jolies filles pour le plus grand désespoir de Harry.

- Sirius, soupira Harry avec un ton blasé, il est vraiment temps que tu te trouves une petite amie. On ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

Sirius adressa un regard surpris à son filleul, avant de rire en produisant un son semblable à un aboiement.

- Non, ajouta Harry qui avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi Sirius pensait, Mme Rosmerta ne compte pas. Audrey non plus.

- Tu sais, ajouta t-il en prenant un ton mielleux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, je suis sur que si tu lui demandait, elle accepterait. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas prêter tes jouets.

Harry rougit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Pendant qu'il tentait de se calmer, Sirius rit de nouveau. En plus, il était content de sa blague cet idiot ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un irresponsable pareil comme tuteur ?

- Je ne vais rien dire, conclut Harry, dépité.

Bientôt vint le temps de gagner le stade et de s'installer dans la tribune officielle. Quel plaisir d'exhiber ses billets dorés, avec un grand sourire et de passer devant tout le monde.

Ils montèrent à la tribune, accessible après avoir franchi une soixantaine de marches. Heureusement, ils étaient dans une bonne forme physique et s'étaient même lancé un nouveau défi, à savoir lequel arrivera en haut le premier.

Cette fois ci, Harry avait gagné de peu, ne se privant pas de faire une remarque au sujet d'un cabot empoté.

Le ministre Fudge les avait accueilli, délaissant son homologue hongrois, le temps de saluer Harry. Il était en compagnie de Percy Weasley, qui se tenait là en tant que secrétaire de Mr Croupton.

- C'est une joie de te revoir, Harry, salua Percy en lui tendant la main.

- Pour moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Percy était peut être pompeux et attaché aux règles, mais Harry l'appréciait tout de même, comme la plupart des Weasley. Ils avaient été ce qu'il y avait de plus proche à une famille pendant quelques années. Il espérait le meilleur pour eux et si Percy s'épanouissait au Ministère, tant mieux pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Harry, intéressé, tandis que Sirius adressait quelques mots à Fudge car il ne tenait pas à être assommé par un bla-bla insipide sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons.

- Je travaille pour Mr Croupton. Mes rapports sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron ne sont peut être pas très passionnants pour la majorité des sorciers, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Chaque chose à son utilité, affirma t-il a qui voulait l'entendre, c'est à dire personne. Si je continue à travailler au ministère, je pourrais avoir une belle carrière.

Harry savait qu'une belle carrière signifiait gagner pas mal d'argent et que Percy pourrait soutenir sa famille, qui n'était pas connue pour sa richesse.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il fait, ajouta Percy en consultant sa montre. Son elfe de maison lui garde une place, dit-il en montrant la créature dans les gradins, mais il est en retard. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Harry eut la surprise de voir débarquer deux familles de sang-pur, arrivées en même temps. Etant donné l'animosité existant entre les deux patriarches, l'ambiance serait très tendue.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Mr Weasley qui était accompagné de ses fils, fans de ce sport. Je ne savais pas que tu venais assister au match.

- Nous parlons de Quidditch, répliqua Harry en souriant. Pensiez vous vraiment que mon parrain raterait une telle occasion ? dit-il en montrant Sirius qui essayait désespérément d'apercevoir les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, à deux doigt d'escalader la glissière de sécurité..

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? coupa glacialement Drago.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez de ce petit prétentieux qui pensait être au dessus des autres.

- Je suis à la chasse aux champignons, si tu veux le savoir.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- C'est bien, fit Harry avec un air impressionné, tu commences à réfléchir. Continues comme ça et tu sauras que je suis ici pour assister au match.

Drago bouillonna, mais se contint tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre devant son paternel. En plus, il savait que Audrey, Ron ou Sirius n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour lui sauter dessus.

La cérémonie d'ouverture de la grande finale les coupa dans leur dispute silencieuse, les incitant à s'asseoir et à reporter leur querelle.

Le match dura plus de deux heures, pendant lesquelles Harry put baver d'envie devant les techniques mises en œuvre par les joueurs des deux équipes. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de talent et d'audace. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, afin de mettre en application ces acquis.

La fête qui suivit la fin du match fut également incroyable. Les Irlandais faisaient rouler les tonneaux de bière, avant de chanter et de faire le maximum de bruit.

Les milliers de tentes reprenaient à tue tête les chants victorieux, tandis que des fans en extase déployaient de grandes banderoles, ou imitaient avec plus ou moins d'élégance les meilleurs moments du match.

Malheureusement, les Mangemorts s'étaient invités à la fête et leurs conceptions de l'amusement n'était pas partagées par tous.

Lorsque les cris se multiplièrent, Sirius prévint Harry pour qu'il puisse fuir et se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt environnante. Il lui ordonna de courir, de se cacher et d'attendre que tout soit calme pour ressortir.

- Ou tu vas ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Me faire quelques uns de ces fils de putes, grogna Sirius, la baguette prête à l'emploi.

- Pour retourner à Azkaban ? hoqueta t-il en tentant de retenir son parrain. C'est hors de question !

Harry insista pour lui faire entendre raison. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose, une autre façon de faire la guerre. Il contourna les tentes brûlées en évitant soigneusement les sorts perdus et réussit à se glisser dans les bois pour arriver sur le flanc droit du petit groupe formé par les sorciers encapuchonnés.

Sirius tremblait, se retenant de foncer dans le tas. Il savait que s'il faisait ça, il ne parviendrait qu'à mourir stupidement, laissant une nouvelle fois son filleul orphelin.

Cependant, la vue des moldus terrifiés que ces fanatiques faisaient léviter avant de les lâcher et de les renvoyer tournoyer en l'air, emplissait les trois sorciers de rage.

- C'est bon, analysa Harry en regardant autour de lui, personne du ministère à proximité et ces bâtards ne nous ont pas vus. Audrey, je vais les attirer. Toi, montres leur ton regard !

La garde du corps acquiesça, avant de se transformer en l'immense serpent aux écailles vertes que Harry avait combattu dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Sirius eut le souffle coupé, à mesure que la longue créature aux yeux clos s'allongeait. Terrifié, il n'osa bouger, sachant quel péril il courrait désormais. Il ne tenterait pas le diable en la regardant dans les yeux. Audrey se mit tranquillement en place, sa tête triangulaire dépassant discrètement des fourrés.

- Ne bouge plus, dit Harry et ouvre les yeux. J'y vais.

Elle siffla pour lui signaler qu'elle venait d'écarter ses yeux d'or, qui se révélaient désormais mortels. Harry évita de croiser son regard et se montra aux Mangemorts.

- Eh vous ! appela t-il, joignant ses paroles d'un geste obscène avec son médius dressé. Bande de consanguins dégénérés ! hurla t-il, parvenant à attirer l'attention des sorciers masqués.

Il se replia immédiatement, alors que les criminels masqués regardaient dans sa direction. Ceux qui s'étaient retournés et qui croisèrent le regard d'Audrey moururent sur le champ. Il n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre, qu'ils glissaient déjà dans l'autre monde. Il devait bien en avoir une vingtaine.

- Maintenant, cria Harry, on dégage ! Je veux pas être la quand les aurors arriveront, car je n'aime pas les questions indiscrètes et je ne tiens pas à courir le risque d'avoir des ennuis avec les idiots du Ministère.

Le petit groupe s'enfuit discrètement dans les buissons. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du bois, que Harry heurta Ron et ses frères, ainsi que Drago. Eux aussi attendaient que tout se calme, puisque Arthur Weasley était parti donner un coup de main aux aurors. L'arrogant petit crétin blond attendait tranquillement que son père ait fini de s'amuser.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'approcher discrètement Malefoy et de chuchoter dans son oreille. Le blond devint livide, après que Harry lui ait adressé ses sincères condoléances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-il avec un faux air assuré.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, puisque Arthur Weasley fit son apparition, en compagnie d'Amos Diggory et de deux autres sorciers. Il trouva enfin Croupton, qui était parti dans l'autre direction, pour tout lui raconter.

- Il y a une vingtaine de Mangemorts là-bas, annonça t-il. Ils sont tous morts. Lucius Malefoy est parmi eux.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa instantanément, tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler. De rage, il pointa Harry en un geste accusateur.

- C'est lui ! hurla t-il, empli de rage. Je suis sûr que c'est lui !

Harry tendit calmement sa baguette, laissant Croupton utiliser le Priori Incantatum. Bien entendu, il ne vit que quelques sorts mineurs basiques, qui étaient fréquemment utilisés à Poudlard. Bref, rien de répréhensible et le vieil homme à la moustache grisonnante conseilla à Malefoy de modérer ses propos, s'il ne tenait pas à aller au procès.

A cet instant, une voix plus grave retentit dans les buissons éloignés. Tous tournèrent la tête et blêmirent lorsqu'ils reconnurent le sort lancé.

- Morsmordre !


	22. Rumeurs

Bonjour à tous !

Après ce interlude, voici finalement le retour de la fanfic. Je sais que ce chapitre ne semble pas super passionnant, mais la suite devrait l'être un peu plus.

Merci à tous les lecteurs de leur soutien et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Rumeurs<strong>

Morsmordre.

Dès que le sort fut crié, un gigantesque symbole éclaira le ciel. On aurait pu croire à une nuée de farfadets, mais jamais ils n'auraient pris la forme d'un serpent émergeant d'un crâne.

Les Aurors, accompagnés de Mr Weasley et de Sirius Black se retournèrent rapidement vers l'endroit d'ou provenait la voix, reconnaissant le terrifiant symbole utilisé par les Mangemorts pour signer leurs crimes.

- Fouillez toute la zone ! ordonna Barty Croupton, essuyant les guottes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front barré de rides précoces, avant de se lancer dans une chasse effrénée.

Les aurors s'élancèrent à sa suite, tandis que les jeunes élèves partaient le plus vite possible, ayant hâte de se mettre en sécurité.

Ce n'est qu'une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes que Audrey murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas provoquer Malefoy comme ça, dit elle avec un ton réprobateur qui ressemblait bizarrement à celui d'Hermione. C'est un petit con arrogant, certes, mais il va t'en vouloir.

- Il me hait déjà, affirma sombrement Harry. En plus, j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire mal à ce petit connard. Combien de fois je l'ai trouvé à faire souffrir les autres, que ce soit en les insultant ou en les agressant ?

A ce moment, Harry revit toutes les insultes contre la famille Weasley, contre Hermione, contre Luna, ainsi que les sorts contre Neville.

- Je le hais, cracha Harry, je veux qu'il ait mal ! J'espère qu'il comprendra ce que ça fait, dit-il de façon venimeuse. J'espère aussi qu'il saura saisir la chance qui lui est offerte de changer et de s'éloigner des ténèbres.

L'affaire de la mort des Mangemorts et de l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres avait fait la une de l'édition du lendemain de la Gazette du Sorcier, ainsi que des suivantes. Les images des crimes de Voldemort étaient restées dans les mémoires.

Le plus ennuyé dans cette affaire semblait être Fudge, puisque Rita Sketter épinglait toute une liste de généreuses donations et de cadeaux personnels, faits par le défunt Lord Malefoy. Le ministre avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, mais le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les nouveaux investisseurs avaient donné des consignes claires.

Le pouvoir du Ministre avait été sérieusement ébranlé par l'affaire, puisqu'une série de rumeurs sur des faits de corruption semblait circuler à voix basse dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie.

La salle de repos des aurors semblait être devenue le lieu de tout les commérages, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Il avait laissé une oreille traîner, en attendant de pouvoir déposer son témoignage au sujet de l'affaire de la mort de plusieurs fanatiques.

Les fonctionnaires semblaient pire que les vieilles commères médisantes, mais ils avaient parfois des nouvelles utiles.

Sirius écoutait, captant distraitement les mots échangés par Dawlish à un de ses collègues.

- Bizarre que l'on n'ait pas retrouvé celui qui a lancé le sort, déclara t-il. Croupton à pourtant fouillé toute la zone.

- C'est sûr, répondit l'autre, surtout qu'il était difficile de fuir avec les sorts anti-transplanage. Enfin, une cape d'invisibilité aurait pu être utilisée, quel dommage que Maugrey ait pris sa retraite. Ca fait quand même mauvais effet, des personnes qui disparaissent sans laisser de traces.

- Tu penses à Bertha Jorkins ? chuchota nerveusement Dawlish. A ce qu'il parait, elle est pas revenue de ses vacances en Albanie.

- Bah, elle reviendra, déclara son collègue au visage dissimulé sous son capuchon noir. Elle se paume deux ou trois mois et elle revient. Toujours pareil avec elle.

La conversation dévia vite vers le championnat national de Quidditch et sur la libido de l'épouse d'un des deux aurors, bref, des choses absolument inintéressantes. Sauf pour un Maraudeur et un adepte du chantage.

Sirius déposa son témoignage et se hâta de rentrer pour noter ces informations. S'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'est que toutes ces rumeurs pouvaient potentiellement être liées. Avec un peu de travail et beaucoup d'argent, il pourrait peut être en savoir plus.

Il comptait cependant faire ça le plus vite possible, puisque lorsque quelque chose de mauvais était lié, de près ou de loin, à Voldemort, la vitesse était un facteur déterminant pour connaître et contrer les plans de l'ennemi.

Le Maraudeur était peut être parfois immature, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Harry serait la cible du mage noir s'il devait revenir à la vie. Il tenait à protéger son filleul, comme il l'avait promis à James et à Lily.

Le dernier Black avait réitéré sa promesse, lorsqu'il avait salué Harry, avant de le laisser partir dans le Poudlard Express. Enfin, il avait de bonnes raisons d'espérer qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à son filleul, un basilic comme garde du corps pouvait aisément se charger d'une armée de mages noirs qui le regarderaient dans les yeux.

Sirius ne s'était pas attardé sur le quai, il était vite rentré chez lui. Il avait des informations à rassembler.

Pendant ce temps, le train le plus célèbre du monde magique traversait la campagne britannique. Dans un compartiment agrandi d'un coup de baguette magique, un groupe hétéroclite d'élèves était réuni, partageant le temps entre discussions et jeux, passant d'un groupe à l'autre dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Neville Londubat montrait une étrange plante que son oncle avait ramenée d'Irak. La plante en question ressemblait plus à une rate gangrenée par un champignon, songeait Hermione, mais Luna Lovegood semblait fascinée. Elle attirait les Joncheruine, même si l'information était douteuse.

- Dis Neville, demanda Ron, elle fait quoi ta plante ? Elle a pas l'air en forme.

- Il faut savoir regarder à l'intérieur des choses, déclara Luna avec une voix rêveuse.

Le garçon au visage lunaire montra le système de défense de sa plante qui projetait un liquide pestilentiel si on la piquait.

La démonstration fut couronnée de succès, chacun des occupants fut couvert d'un liquide huileux dont la consistance était semblable à de l'essence. Tous furent surpris, même Audrey qui s'était protégé le visage avec le vieux grimoire couvert de cuir. L'odeur de pourriture dégagée était insupportable et restait tenace, même après un Récurvite lancé par Hermione.

Le brun utilisa un sortilège de Tetenbulle, qui enveloppait la tête de l'utilisateur dans une bulle d'air. Certes, on pouvait avoir l'air de quelqu'un avec un bocal à poisson renversé sur la tête, mais ça permettait de respirer.

Audrey ouvrit la fenêtre, afin d'aérer, avant de constater que son vieux livre avait été tâché.

Elle jura en Fourchelang, faisant sursauter Harry qui n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse avoir une telle imagination, ni un tel débit d'injures.

La demi-basilic essuya la couverture rugueuse, avant de froncer les sourcils. Là ou le liquide pestilentiel avait touché le dos du livre, une partie du cuir avait fait apparaître des caractères en grec.

- Neville, interpella t-elle, cette plante, est-ce un Minbulus Mimbletonia ?

- Oui, déclara t-il fièrement. C'est une plante découverte par les Assyriens.

Une plante bien connue par les Grecs de l'Antiquité. L'Empestine qu'elle produit est utilisée dans certaines potions, mais un autre usage peu connu existe. Le jus brut réagit avec l'encre de seiche, la faisant rougir.

Le dos du livre avait été couvert d'inscriptions à l'encre noire, invisible sur le cuir de la même couleur. Désormais le cuir était orné de caractères écarlates, pour la plus grande joie d'Audrey.

- Intéressant chuchota t-elle. Je te remercie Neville, dit-elle avec un sourire, faisant rougir le garçon timide.

Une étude approfondie serait nécessaire pour décrypter le message, mais elle en captait l'essentiel. Il semblerait qu'un code soit caché dans les feuillets, qu'il existe une combinaison de pages, qui permette de découvrir le véritable secret dissimulé à l'intérieur.

Alors, songea t-elle, les notes et les rites décrits seraient en désordre ? Les utiliser dans le sens de lecture habituel serait inutile, voire dangereux ? C'était vraiment bien joué, songea t-elle avec un respect augmenté pour l'auteur. Ce dernier était vraiment futé, il aurait fait un redoutable Serpentard, si seulement Poudlard avait existé il y a vingt-cinq siècles.

La garde du corps sortit immédiatement son dictionnaire, se lançant dans une traduction manuelle, puisque le livre était imperméable à tout sort de traduction. Ce serait trop facile sinon. Elle fut tellement concentrée que Harry dut la secouer pour qu'elle se rende compte que le train était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est sous la pluie que les étudiants firent leur rentrée. D'ailleurs, même le plafond de la Grande Salle reflétait un ciel orageux, dont l'obscurité masquait les étoiles brillantes.

Harry s'installa à la grande table des lions, assistant à sa première répartition depuis trois ans. A chaque fois, il l'avait ratée en raison d'éléments imprévus, comme la visite d'un elfe de maison, ou celle d'un Detraqueur.

Le Choixpeau poussa une nouvelle chanson, alors que les nouveaux élèves étaient répartis. Serdaigle reçut la majorité des élèves cette année et lorsque la répartition fut terminée, le directeur adressa quelques mots.

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée à Poudlard. Cette année, en raisons d'événements exceptionnels, il n'y aura pas de coupe de Quidditch.

- Quoi ? hurla Dubois, incrédule, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé.

- Une honte ! cria un autre.

Les murmures et les cris de réprobation montèrent, jusqu'à ce que le directeur lève sa baguette et produise une fusée de lumière dorée, accompagnée d'un éclat sonore.

- Merci, dit-il lorsque tout le monde eut repris place. Je disais donc que cette année ...

Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase, que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en claquant, laissant apparaître un homme emmitouflé dans un manteau élimé. Le nouveau venu remonta la salle en claudiquant, sa jambe de bois claquant sur le marbre à chaque pas. Ce qui impressionnait les élèves était avant tout le visage de l'homme aux cheveux grisâtres. Il semblait avoir été taillé dans un vieil arbre noueux, tant les cicatrices déformaient ses traits. Il avait perdu un œil, remplacé par un autre d'un bleu électrique qui roulait dans son orbite, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du nez.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, murmura respectueusement Ron, c'est Maugrey Fol-Oeil !

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, lorsque le Directeur leur présenta leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Incroyable, murmura Fred avec respect. Ce gars là, c'est une légende ! La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont remplies grâce à lui !

- Je me demande ou il a eu ses cicatrices, murmura faussement Harry. Il doit connaître un tas de sorts, songea t-il.

Dumbledore leva la main, faisant lentement taire toutes les discussions, tandis que Maugrey s'installait à la table des professeurs. L'annonce qu'une légende vivante leur donnera des cours avait été chaudement accueillie.

- Je voulais également dire que Poudlard accueillera cette année un événement exceptionnel, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers !

- C'est une blague ? s'écria George en sursautant.

- Non, Mr Weasley, répondit le directeur. Cependant, si vous aimez les histoires drôles, j'en ai entendu une bien bonne cet été, au sujet d'un troll, d'un gobelin et d'un sorcier dans un bar, qui ...

Un raclement de gorge émis par McGonagall l'interrompit. Le directeur se hâta d'achever son discours, sous le regard perçant de la directrice adjointe.

Les assiettes de fine porcelaine dorée se remplirent immédiatement de succulents mets, poussant les élèves à piocher dans le tas. Harry se servit immédiatement, prenant soin d'éviter le dangereux coup de fourchette de Ron.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, c'est à dire quand les autres attaquaient à peine le dessert, Harry se tourna vers les autres tables et observa soigneusement les élèves. Tous semblaient excités à l'idée de voir ou de participer à un tournoi si légendaire, à l'exception de Drago, toujours lugubre.

Lorsque vint le temps de se coucher en attendant le début des cours, Harry ne put dormir.

Audrey lui avait demandé si elle pouvait emprunter la cape d'invisibilité, pour se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Le brun avait accepté, mais il se retrouvait étrangement seul. Le fait d'avoir sa suivante à ses cotés lui semblait naturel et il trouvait que quelque chose manquait.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce tournoi. Pourquoi avait-il cette désagréable et persistante impression que quelque chose allait encore mal tourner pour lui ?


	23. Hormones bouillonantes

Bonsoir à tous !

Je poste ce nouveau chapitre, avant de mettre temporairement la fic en pause.

Je prends des vacances pour un mois et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Hormones bouillonantes<strong>

Durant les semaines suivant le banquet et l'annonce fracassante qui y avait été faite, la vie reprit son cours normal à Poudlard, si tant est que les choses aient jamais été normales dans cette école.

Les cours se suivirent assez lentement, avec leur lot de devoirs, avec une exception notable. L'ancien auror connaissait vraiment son sujet, ayant vu ce qu'était vraiment les forces du mal. La première leçon avait été impressionnante et le reste était également au niveau. Tous s'accordaient à dire que la façon d'enseigner de Maugrey avait de quoi rendre supportable n'importe quel devoir donné en contrepartie.

Cependant, même si le nouveau professeur faisait régulièrement la une dans les bavardages, les discussions sur le tournoi des trois sorciers semblaient avoir remplacé celles sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Pour le moment, aucun danger ne semblait menacer Harry, mais il ne comptait pas baisser sa garde, pas depuis le rêve qu'il avait fait en juillet. Sans être devenu aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey, il était méfiant et se montrait curieux. Il supposait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos et ses soupçons furent bientôt vérifiées. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions, depuis qu'il avait noté la régularité avec laquelle Audrey lui empruntait la carte du Maraudeur. Curieux, il avait titillé sa servante pour obtenir des réponses, mais tout ce qu'il recevait n'était que de vagues excuses boiteuses au sujet de la traduction qu'elle réalisait. Même s'il laissa croire le contraire, Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos.

Un soir, il refusa de prêter la carte, arguant qu'il était également de sortie, tranquillement dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il se glissa précautionneusement hors de son dortoir, les bruits de ses pas étant couverts par les ronflements de Seamus. Eviter le regard moralisateur de la grosse dame était tout aussi aisi, puisqu'elle dormait également à poings fermés. Il aurait fallu que trois tableaux ne hurlent en même temps pour la réveiller.

Utilisant la carte du Maraudeur, Harry constata une chose étonnante. Bartemius Croupton fouillait l'armoire de Rogue, ce qui était surprenant car l'homme était officiellement malade et coincé chez lui. Que faisait-il chez son ancien professeur ? Le soupçonnait-il de pratiquer encore des activités de Mangemort ?

Son regard vert scruta la carte, afin de vérifier ou étaient les préfets ainsi que Rusard, afin d'éviter de tomber sur une ronde et d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

- C'est bon, pensa t-il, Rusard est au premier étage.

Si le concierge patrouillait dans cette région, cela expliquait le petit point indiquant la présence de sa chatte, cette horrible créature décharnée qui semblait vous fixer et qui alertait son maître à la moindre infraction.

Les deux points s'éloignaient tranquillement, tandis que celui indiquant la présence du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde s'éloignait dans les canalisations des toilettes. Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, ce fut l'apparition subite d'une personne dans la pièce. Pourtant la carte ne se laissait pas abuser par les capes d'invisibilités ou les déguisements. Ce point indiquait la présence d'Audrey.

- Mais que faisait-elle dans la Chambre des Secrets ? s'interrogea t-il. Et ou va t-elle, maintenant ?

Sa suivante se déplaçait rapidement, passant même entre les murs, remontant rapidement vers le septième étage.

Le brun comprit qu'elle utilisait les tuyaux exactement comme durant sa seconde année. Il était bien décidé à obtenir des réponses et se hâta vers la Salle sur Demande. Une petite confrontation serait sûrement nécessaire.

Il arriva dans la pièce avec une vingtaine de secondes d'avance et demanda à faire apparaître un endroit ou il pourrait se cacher. Une immense salle remplie d'objets en vrac se matérialisa devant lui et Harry courut à l'aveuglette, esquivant au passage un vieux frisbee à dents de serpents qui flottait faiblement. Consultant sa carte, il vit que Audrey était devant la porte et, pressé par l'urgence, il roula sous une vieille table, prenant soin que sa cape le dissimule parfaitement. Là où il était, pas de risque qu'elle ne le percute accidentellement.

Audrey arriva quelques secondes après, tandis qu'une partie de la salle faisait apparaître une magnifique table de travail.

La servante rejeta sa cape sur l'un des grands fauteuils couverts de velours vert et défit rapidement son armure.

- Ce que c'est chiant à porter ces trucs là ! gémit-elle en s'étirant, faisant craquer quelques articulations.

Elle se retrouva bientôt dans le plus simple appareil, profitant du feu pour réchauffer son anatomie reptilienne. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle rampa sur le tapis tout en sortant quelques ouvrages.

Si Harry était parfaitement échauffé par les images, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir écouter davantage. C'est là qu'on voyait à quel point être puceau était un avantage, il n'était pas totalement obnubilé par le corps du serpent. Les marmonnements d'Audrey étaient plus intéressants pour le moment.

- Existent réellement ? prononça t-elle, distraitement. Impossible. Devrais plutôt m'occuper de ça ... oui, bien plus utile. Véritable immortalité ... si loin ...

Elle continua de monologuer en griffonnant, tout en ayant de subites poussées d'humeur. Il lui arrivait de se lever violemment et de tourner en rond, avant de se plonger dans un nouveau livre.

- Enfin, je devrais avoir fini d'ici peu. Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de jours. Bientôt, je vais surpasser Voldemort ! Alors, la lignée des Serpentard pourra ramener de l'ordre dans ce monde et mon maître règnera pendant mille ans ! Et il fera de moi sa reine, s'il consent à m'épouser !

Audrey frissonna quelques instants, gloussant comme une lycéenne, avant de soupirer, vaincue.

- Comme s'il allait un jour m'épouser. Comme s'il aimerait cette abomination, cracha t-elle en regardant ses membres reptiliens. Il a déjà Granger, je ne dois pas rêver. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'assurer qu'il soit le plus heureux possible. C'est pour ça que je dois l'aider à anéantir Voldemort une fois pour toutes. Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire ... aucun sentiment. A moins que ...

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments. D'un coté, Audrey comptait l'inciter à diriger le monde sorcier britannique, tout en devenant immortel et en écrasant Voldemort et de l'autre, elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il pensait que ce n'était juste que de la loyauté fanatique et non de l'amour. En même temps, il ne savait pas comment définir ce sentiment. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas reçu beaucoup durant son enfance, mais les Weasley et Sirius avaient rattrapé le coup.

Il voulut partir, lorsque ses yeux captèrent la chose la plus incongrue qu'il puisse voir.

Couchée sur le dos, Audrey caressait sa poitrine avec une main, gémissant doucement. Alors que sa queue frétillait, elle fit glisser son autre main entre ses jambes, faisant glisser son majeur entre ses fines lèvres.

- C'est si bon, chuchota t-elle. Continuez, mon maître. Prenez moi comme vous le souhaitez, venez vous glisser en moi. Je serais l'étui de votre baguette magique.

Ecarlate, le brun décida qu'il en avait vu assez. Il ne pourrait vraiment plus la regarder de la même façon. En parlant de regarder, la vue inégalable qu'il avait sur la poitrine ferme qui bougeait en même temps que le serpent avait quelque chose d'inoubliable.

S'esquivant discrètement, Harry était rentré dans son dortoir, pour feuilleter un vieux livre d'étiquette et de règles de famille. Les mots d'Audrey étaient assez effrayants. Il avait quelques sentiments pour Hermione, mais il n'avait aucune idée de leur force, ni de leur durabilité. C'est lorsqu'il tomba sur la section consacrée aux mariages, qu'il faillit défaillir.

- Elle veut quand même pas que je finisse avec un harem ? hoqueta t-il. Déjà que Sirius trouve qu'une gonzesse c'est chiant - et il a pas totalement tort - alors deux, j'imagine même pas. Deux fois plus de crises de jalousie, de boutiques dévalisées, d'envies subites, de cadeaux réclamés ...

Mais que diable faisait-il dans cette galère ?

Harry préféra s'endormir, plutôt que de penser aux problèmes que sa domestique allait apporter. En parlant d'elle, il tâcha ses draps durant la nuit.

Malheureusement, rien que de ne pas vouloir y penser était pénible. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, car il refusait de penser à ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, c'est avec une tête à faire peur qu'il se leva.

Heureusement, il récupéra une partie de son sommeil durant l'hypnotique cours du professeur Binns.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ce cours, tout à fait reposé, il heurta une jeune asiatique aux longs cheveux corbeau.

Il ne l'avait pas vue, trop occupé à se morfondre dans ses problèmes. La pauvre fille était à terre, avec tous ses livres renversés au sol.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires. Je regardais ailleurs, c'est ma faute.

- Désolé, minauda t-elle en rosissant, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- C'est pas grave, balbutia t-il de façon assez ridicule, en admirant ses longs cils qui accentuaient la profondeur de ses yeux sombres.

Cho se releva, époussetant sa robe de ses longs doigts fins, avant de lui sourire et de s'en aller. Il ne rata rien de l'anatomie de la brune, analysant consciencieusement sa démarche et la façon dont elle se déplaçait sur ses petits talons.

Ron, lui, se contenta de baver légèrement. Elle était encore plus belle que Lavande.

- La Terre appelle Harry, souffla soudainement Hermione, sortant le brun de sa transe.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, lorsque son ami se décida enfin à la regarder. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, lorsqu'il vit l'irritation dans les yeux de miel, ainsi que le pli clairement visible entre les deux sourcils, fut que la discussion suivante ne serait pas plaisante.

Lorsqu'il lui répondit, l'irritation croissante sur le visage de Hermione sembla le conforter dans ses certitudes.

- Que faisais-tu ? dit-elle avec un ton réprobateur.

- Rien, se défendit-il, je l'ai aidée à récupérer ses affaires.

- Tu l'as matée, gronda t-elle, je le sais, je t'ai vu. Mais j'ai compris, dit-elle avec dédain, tu es libre. C'est pas comme si on était ensemble.

Hermione le planta là, avant de s'éloigner, furieuse. L'aura noire semblait même écarter les élèves de première année qui se rendaient en cours de Métamorphose.

Harry resta immobile, n'ayant strictement rien compris à la scène de jalousie qui venait de se produire.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il profitait de la pause pour se rendre en Botanique, il était plongé dans une intéressante discussion avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il espérait que ces deux-là pourraient lui être d'un meilleur secours pour comprendre Hermione. En même temps, faire pire était difficile.

- Mais t'as rien compris ? s'étonna Fred.

- Rien du tout, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pourtant évident, répondit George, Cho est en train d'essayer de te séduire. Toutes les filles font ça, paradant autour du mâle qui les intéresse en exhibant leurs atouts. Elle t'es rentrée dedans exprès, puis elle t'a demandé de l'aide et à battu des cils pour te faire craquer avec ses beaux yeux.

Harry se frappa la tête du plat de la main.

- Ah ! fit-il, comme s'il venait soudainement de comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'elle roulait du cul !

- Vraiment ? firent-ils, intéressés.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli p'tit cul, la miss Chang. Mais, pas aussi joli que sa poitrine, fit Fred avec un air tout à fait pervers. Elle a de sacrés atouts ! rit-il en tâtant une poitrine invisible.

Le brun réfléchit, avant de comprendre la réaction d'Hermione. Elle avait été jalouse que Harry regarde ailleurs.

- Et oui, rit George, il semble que notre miss-je-sais-tout n'apprécie pas que Chang vienne empiéter sur son terrain de chasse. Bientôt, je suis sûr que Hermione aura bien grandi au niveau de la poitrine et qu'elle sera tout à fait appréciable.

- Abruti, râla faussement Harry en riant.

- Ne la lâches pas, conseilla le rouquin. Tu le regretterais, précisa t-il, elle ne s'intéresse pas au Survivant, mais à toi.

- Enfin, c'est juste notre avis, nuança Fred. Nous ne faisons que tirer des hypothèses, après il faut voir en pratique.

Harry soupira. La journée allait être longue.

Les regards noirs que lui lancèrent Hermione semblait conforter son hypothèse. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait une énormité. D'habitude, c'était McGonagall qui lui envoyait ce type de regard, lorsqu'il déshonorait la maison Gryffondor.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser, murmura t-il, alors qu'il songeait au fait qu'elle serait aussi en colère pour tous les cours qu'ils avaient.

Les tensions furent particulièrement vivaces en cours de potions.

Si les notes de Harry avaient augmenté de façon spectaculaire depuis le remplacement de Rogue, Hermione restait largement au-dessus de lui. Elle était bien plus méticuleuse et plus ordonnée, ce qui le pénalisait.

Durant l'heure suivante, les deux amis ne se parlèrent même pas. Ils firent tout pour s'ignorer ostensiblement, suscitant de plus en plus de rumeurs.

- Ron, demande à Granger de me passer le sirop d'ellébore.

- Ron, demande à Potter de me passer les dards de Billiwig.

Ce n'étaient que des exemples, mais ils étaient révélateurs de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait entre les deux.

Ron réussit cependant à ne pas éclater, même si la couleur de son visage indiquait qu'il bouillait.

Ce fut juste à la sortie du couloir des cachots qu'il explosa.

Harry avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Il avait prononcé une phrase de trop.

- Ron, appela t-il, demande à Hermione de ...

- Je suis pas un hibou ! cria t-il avant de se ruer dans les escaliers, laissant les deux autres complètement abasourdis.

- Mais ... d'habitude c'est moi qui fait ça, balbutia Hermione avec une petite voix, incrédule.

Les deux détournèrent ostensiblement la tête, refusant de s'adresser un mot.

Deux semaines plus tard, à quelques heures de l'arrivée des délégations des deux autres écoles, les relations entre Harry et Hermione étaient plus glaciales que jamais.


	24. Les six champions

Salut à tous !

J'ai pu trouver assez de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, alors je vous le poste maintenant.

Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, alors il faudra attendre sans doute mon retour de vacances.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous de vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Les six champions<strong>

Lorsque les élèves étudiants dans les deux prestigieuses écoles étrangères de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivèrent le 30 octobre, l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse de la fête d'accueil ne masquait pas de nombreuses tensions.

Si les dissensions entre les élèves semblaient profondément enterrées, un regard averti aurait rapidement compris qu'il n'en était rien. Tout n'était que façades d'unité pour impressionner les visiteurs de marque.

Entre Harry et Hermione, les tensions étaient toujours vives et même Ron n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour les pousser à se reparler. Il avait essayé de leur parler séparément, mais ils se montraient aussi loquaces que des tombes. Il avait l'impression que ses amis soient irrémédiablement brouillés et que leur trio soit détruit à jamais.

Harry avait même prétendu qu'Hermione n'était pas sa petite-amie et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Quant à elle, elle avait assuré ne rien devoir au brun. C'étaient des mensonges, ils le savaient parfaitement, mais leur fierté les empêchait de le reconnaître.

Chez les serpents, la consigne officielle de la maison était de faire front uni devant les autres maisons, mais elle ne dissimulait pas totalement les scissions qui se formaient. Certains des membres des familles neutres durant la dernière guerre se voyaient courtisées par des héritiers des lignées favorables à Voldemort, tandis que parmi ces derniers, il s'en trouvaient qui jouaient un double jeu. Malefoy soupçonnait Nott de trahison, depuis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de Zabini. Parkinson jouait à l'espion pour compromettre Greengrass et Davis, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient hors course, comme à leur habitude. La mort de nombreux Mangemorts durant la coupe du monde avait fini par propulser certains des élèves au Magenmagot. Dès qu'ils seraient majeurs, ils comptaient récupérer la place qui leur revenait de droit. Les jeux politiques à venir seraient très intéressants, puisque les liens et les trahisons qui détermineraient l'avenir de la politique du Magenmagot se préparaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que Serpentard qui semblait frappé par ces divisions.

Même à Serdaigle, la douce Luna Lovegood se montrait aigre avec certaines personnes et il était inutile de mentionner l'ambiance dégradée entre Chang et Patil.

De son côté, Audrey se frottait les mains.

Ses espions avaient fait un excellent travail.

Certains étaient de véritables fidèles à Harry, tandis que d'autres étaient soumis à un corbeau anonyme, mais personne ne semblait savoir qui tirait vraiment les ficelles. Les plus futés s'étaient retrouvés victimes de discrets sortilèges d'Amnésie.

Dès que viendrait le temps de frapper, Audrey s'assurerait que les divergences soient tellement profondes, que rien ne résisterait à la lame de fond qui ébranlerait le monde magique.

Elle avait été tellement plongée dans son esprit machiavélique, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au discours de Dumbledore, qui accueillait les élèves de Beauxbâtons.

Les portes s'ouvrirent grandement, laissant entrer les filles de l'école française. Elles étaient gracieuses, se déplaçant avec une élégance rare, vêtues de leurs tenues bleues qui chatoyaient sous la lueur des bougies flottant au dessus des tables. A chaque pas, il semblaient que de petits papillons dorés flottaient autour de leurs chapeaux.

- J'adore les voir de derrière, bava Ron, alors que Fleur adoptait une aguichante démarche.

Elles étaient accompagnées de la femme la plus grande que Harry ait vu de sa vie, dépassant presque Hagrid. Madame Maxime avait le teint olivâtre et des cheveux sombres d'une couleur acajou, lui donnant une grâce indéniable alors qu'elle s'installait à la table des professeurs.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour des garçons de Durmstrang de faire leur entrée, vêtus de beaux uniformes aux fourrures sombres. Le nom de Krum fut sur toutes les lèvres, lorsqu'il apparut aux cotés de Karkaroff, dont la chapka masquait mal les cheveux gras.

Dumbledore accueillit l'homme au bouc, avant de faire son discours sur le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il présenta alors la coupe de feu, exposant l'artefact hors de son reliquaire, donnant quelques informations sur le juge impartial qui choisirait les champions.

- Cependant, précisa t-il, Mme. Maxime, M. Karkaroff, , M. Verpey et moi même avons convenu d'instaurer une limite d'âge, à des fins de sécurité. Seuls ceux qui auront dix-sept ans à la date de la première épreuve pourront ...

Un flot de protestations, de huées et de sifflets accueillit cette déclaration, qui ne semblait pas vraiment être appréciée des élèves. Même si leur sécurité était en jeu, beaucoup de ces têtes brûlées voulaient de l'action.

Après avoir ramené l'ordre en réclamant le silence à l'aide d'un puissant "Sonorus" bien placé, le directeur reprit calmement son discours.

- Réfléchissez bien avant de vous inscrire, dit-il avec un sérieux grave en regardant les élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Une fois choisi, vous ne pouvez plus reculer. Vous passez un contrat magique qui vous impose de concourir. Soyez conscients que ces trois taches sont extrêmement dangereuses et qu'elles feront appel à toutes vos forces, à la fois physiques et mentales.

Durant la soirée, plusieurs personnes se sont inscrites devant les regards. Certaines ont essayé, mais la limite d'âge n'était pas abusée par les potions de vieillissement. Les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi qu'une fille de Serdaigle nommée Su Li avaient fini à l'infirmerie avec de belles barbes blanches.

Cependant, la coupe de feu n'avait pas été laissée seule durant la nuit.

Dans son dortoir, Harry attendait avec appréhension.

Couché sous la couverture, mimant le sommeil, il attendait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les rideaux de son lit bouger, qu'il sut que c'était fini. Il se détendit imperceptiblement, soufflant de soulagement.

Audrey retira la cape d'invisibilité, rendit la carte du Maraudeur à son maître et annula le sort de silence qu'elle s'était lancée, afin de ne pas être repérée au son de ses pas. Par pure précaution, elle en avait également lancée sur chaque porte pour éviter tout grincement intempestif qui pourrait la trahir.

- Alors, chuchota Harry, c'est fait ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Un puissant sort de confusion et la coupe à oublié qu'il y avait deux écoles de plus dans le tournoi.

- Qu'as tu mis ? demanda t-il avec intérêt.

- L'école de Pot de Lard a eu pour seul concurrent Harry James Potter et celle de Drumstrong est représentée par Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Le garçon ricana. Il était plutôt fier de son idée. Il faut dire que depuis son rêve en juin dernier, il savait que Voldemort revenait lentement à son ancienne force. Si ce monstre ne participait pas, il serait sanctionné sur sa magie, ce qui l'handicaperait fortement pour le reste de ses jours. Il doutait fortement que ce sorcier moribond vienne en personne concourir et prendre le risque de se présenter devant Dumbledore. Tous les moyens lui semblaient bons pour s'assurer la victoire lorsque viendrait l'heure de sa confrontation contre le mage noir. Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que Voldemort avait une dent contre lui, même s'il ignorait la raison exacte de cette rancune.

Quant à s'inscrire lui même au tournoi, il espérait brouiller les pistes. Il était l'un des rares à pouvoir disposer d'une personne majeure pour déposer son nom et suffisamment puissante pour embrouiller la coupe. Maintenant, il allait se concentrer pour méditer et vider son esprit.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour chasser l'excitation qui l'avait gagné, ainsi que la hâte de voir les réactions de ses condisciples lors du choix des champions.

S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il aurait été beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Le repas d'Halloween était toujours aussi grandiose, la salle étant couverte de citrouilles flottantes et les fantômes étaient de sortie pour cette fête celte, ou la limite entre le monde des morts et des vivants était la plus mince.

Ce que tout le monde attendait avec impatience était bien entendu la nomination des champions.

Lorsque la coupe de feu brûla en émettant une lueur bleutée, un morceau de parchemin apparut et Dumbledore le saisit, le secouant pour éteindre la dernière braise accroché dessus. Il le montra aux autres juges du tournoi, avant de lire.

- Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory !

Une ovation de la table des Pouffsouffle accueillit cette nouvelle. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Enfin, c'était l'un d'eux qui allait briller pour Poudlard. Pas un Gryffondor, pas un Serpentard, mais un Pouffsouffle ! C'était enfin leur heure de gloire.

Un second morceau de parchemin s'échappa de la coupe, atterrissant dans la main ridée du vieil homme.

- La championne de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour.

Une ravissante femme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, se leva, saluée par ses condisciples, mais aussi par bon nombre des mâles présents dans la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait le beau garçon dans la salle attenante, Dumbledore attrapait le dernier fragment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Karkaroff.

- Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum !

Alors que les acclamations diminuaient, le directeur poursuivit.

- Nous avons nos trois champions ! Félicitations à eux ! Maintenant ...

Tout le monde se tut, alors que la coupe de feu crachait un nouveau parchemin. Avec inquiétude, Dumbledore le déplia et lut.

- Harry Potter ...

Le choc se lut sur l'intégralité des visages, qui s'étaient tournés vers celui du brun. Celui-ci restait figé, mimant la stupeur. Il se félicitait intérieurement de son jeu d'acteur.

Harry s'avança lentement, alors que la coupe brillait de nouveau. Dumbledore pâlit, annonçant le nom de Jedusor.

Chez les Gryffondor, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pâlirent. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien du tout.

Quant à Harry, il avança lentement vers le Directeur. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de lui adresser un mot, que la coupe crachait un autre fragment de parchemin, avant de s'éteindre.

- Harry Potter ? balbutia Croupton, qui avait récupéré le morceau. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Nous en discuterons ailleurs, coupa le directeur, avant de se rendre dans la pièce ou se trouvait les trois autres champions.

La discussion qui allait suivre ne serait pas des plus agréables, songeait Harry. Il n'allait pas avoir droit à des petits gâteaux et une tasse de thé.

- Harry, demanda Dumbledore en le fixant dans les yeux, as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu ?

- Non, répondit-il en fixant le directeur, qui paniqua davantage.

- As-tu demandé à un autre élève de le faire ?

Harry répondit de nouveau par la négative, alors que Dumbledore se reculait.

- Voyons, s'exclama Mme Maxime, il ment, c'est évident !

- Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment a t-il procédé, coupa Karkaroff en grognant et en découvrant ses dents jaunes.

Les trois autres champions restés en retrait commençaient également à comprendre. Ils ne seraient pas trois, mais quatre.

- Dites-moi, Croupton, demanda McGonagall avec un ton suppliant, dites-moi qu'il ne doit pas participer.

- J'ai bien peur que si, déclara l'organisateur qui tripotait nerveusement les bords de son chapeau melon. Le règlement est formel, les champions sont liés par un contrat magique. Le dernier à s'être défilé est mort en 1759, vidé de sa magie en quelques instants. Potter doit participer au tournoi.

- Bien pratique, grogna Karkaroff en enroulant son bouc autour de son index. Poudlard a un concurrent de plus, cela vous avantage ! Je veux que mon école ait un second champion ! exigea t-il, avant de voir sa demande balayée par Croupton.

- Vous voulez dire, commença Fleur, que ce petit garçon est aussi concurrent ?

Harry tiqua sur l'emploi du qualificatif de petit, mais garda la bouche fermée. Il y avait désormais de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter.

- Je suis sur qu'il a triché, reprit-elle. Voyons, la gloire éternelle et mille gallions, certains seraient prêts à mourir pour ça !

- Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin, cracha t-il à la demi-vélane. Je suis riche et en ce qui concerne la gloire, je crois que tout le monde connaît mon nom. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette récompense.

- Certaines personnes seraient ravies de voir Potter mourir, grogna Maugrey, avant de provoquer Karkaroff au point qu'ils ne tirent leurs baguettes.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir, ajouta Harry, c'est pourquoi mon nom est sorti deux fois. Parce que sans vouloir être parano, cela signifie qu'il y a au moins deux personnes différentes qui voudraient m'éliminer. En plus, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi Voldemort est-il aussi inscrit. Je doute fortement qu'il soit venu le faire de lui même.

La salle devint soudainement silencieuse, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Harry. La coupe de feu ne pouvait pas sélectionner de morts, puisqu'il était jadis arrivé que certains inscrits aient fini par décéder dans de curieuses circonstances, précisément entre le moment de leur inscription et celui de la sélection des champions.

- Mais, il est mort, balbutia Karkaroff, alors que sa lèvre supérieure se teintait de sueur.

- Je suis au regret de vous confirmer le contraire, répondit Rogue. Elle est devenue plus nette ces derniers mois, ajouta t-il en restant évasif, je crains qu'il ne fasse son retour.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Dumbledore, le fait est que Potter doit concourir.

Il se retourna vers Harry, l'air navré et lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune homme comprit et espéra être prêt pour la première épreuve.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir, l'ambiance était glaciale.

Ron le jalousait une fois de plus, mais Harry avait décidé de ne plus se préoccuper du petit connard jaloux, comme le nommait si délicatement Audrey.

Malgré l'hypothèse du complot qui circulait de plus en plus dans les murs de l'établissement, quelques provocateurs accusaient toujours Harry de tricherie.

Son inscription avait au moins eu un effet positif. Hermione s'était jetée sur lui, pleurant d'inquiétude au sujet de sa survie. Un quart des candidats avaient péri durant les tournois précédents.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient réconciliés, avant de prendre le Poudlard Express à l'occasion des vacances d'Halloween.

Etant donné qu'une journaliste fouineuse comptait interviewer les champions et que Harry ne tenait pas vraiment à rester en sa compagnie ou en celle de ses détracteurs, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Harry rentrait donc chez Sirius, tandis que Hermione retournait chez ses parents.

Ils avaient passé leur temps dans un compartiment isolé et sécurisé par de nombreux sortilèges, de telle sorte que personne ne puisse voir ou entendre ce qui se dirait.

Lorsque Hermione quitta la pièce, afin de se rendre aux toilettes, Audrey scruta avec attention les alentours. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que rien ne sortirait d'ici, elle parla en Fourchelang, juste en guise de précaution supplémentaire.

_- J'ai fini par traduire la totalité du livre d'Herpo l'Infâme. C'était un mage noir qui a vécu en Grèce antique et il a concu de nombreuses expériences. Il est celui qui a donné naissance au premier basilic et il semble qu'il soit également le premier sorcier répertorié à savoir utiliser le Fourchelang._

_- Très intéressant. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me parles du reste du livre. En ce qui concerne le secret dissimulé, as tu réussi à le percer ?_

Les yeux d'or de la créature s'illuminèrent, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- _Oui, je l'ai trouvé. _

Son sourire s'élargit davantage, laissant voir ses crocs, tandis que sa voix se réduisait à un murmure.

_- Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?_


	25. Des choix déterminants

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici enfin la suite, malgré un léger retard.

Les choses bougent et j'espère que les changements de comportement des personnages vous paraîtront logiques. Je ne veux pas faire de simples caricatures, tout le monde peut faire ses choix.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.k. Rowling, Audrey est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Des choix déterminants<strong>

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

Harry haussa les épaules. Audrey lui en avait très brièvement parlé dans le train, mais elle était restée évasive, car elle avait préféré être loin de toute oreille indiscrète pour en parler.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient attablés dans le salon au 12 Square Grimmauld, ils pouvaient parler plus calmement. Les trois sorciers s'étaient mis à l'aise, sortant les bouteilles de bierraubeurre.

C'est Audrey qui parla la première, ses yeux dorés scrutant les réactions des deux autres, tandis que sa langue goûtait l'appréhension qu'ils exhalaient par toutes les pores.

- Le livre traite de la façon de créer un Horcruxe, expliqua la demi-basilic. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un objet dans lequel un sorcier dissimule une partie de son âme. Il existe un sort, que je refuse de révéler, qui permet d'extraire un fragment de son âme déchirée. L'unique moyen de mutiler son âme est de commettre un meurtre, puis d'extraire le fragment et de le sceller dans l'objet en question.

- C'est ignoble, grimaça Harry.

- C'est bien pire que ça, poursuivit sa servante. C'est un acte absolument contre-nature, puisqu'un Horcruxe est l'inverse d'un être vivant. Si une âme peut survivre sans corps, comme le font les fantômes, l'Horcruxe est immédiatement détruit si l'objet le contenant l'est également.

Sirius était dégoûté par l'idée de fractionner son âme. Au vu de la famille sombre qu'il avait et du fait qu'il avait baigné dans la magie noire depuis son enfance, il en fallait beaucoup pour le choquer. Cependant, il voulait savoir à quoi ça servait exactement.

- C'est un moyen d'accéder à l'immortalité, poursuivit-elle. Tant qu'une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier reste ancrée dans ce monde, il ne peut pas mourir. Chaque Horcruxe ancre une personne dans ce plan, empêchant son âme de se rendre ailleurs. Une âme est censée rester entière et cette division va tellement à l'encontre des lois de la nature, que l'esprit d'un mort restera aussi uni qu'il le peut. Tant qu'une personne dispose d'un Horcruxe, il reste vivant. Enfin, je pense qu'une telle existence est si abominable, que la mort semble préférable. Le fait d'exister sous une forme spirituelle incomplète ne mérite pas d'être qualifiée de vie.

- Je suppose qu'il y a des risques, demanda Harry. Ce serait trop facile, sinon.

- Selon Herpo, chaque division affaiblit l'âme et le potentiel magique. Si une personne fracture trop son esprit, les conséquences peuvent être terribles. Entre les crises de folie et les risques de diviser sa puissance magique au point d'en devenir un cracmol, le prix à payer est très élevé. Pour cette raison, l'auteur recommande de ne pas aller au-delà de deux Horcruxes.

Tous étaient plongés dans un mutisme profond. Alors que la pendule tictaquait, Harry releva la tête.

- Il en a fait, c'est ça ? demanda t-il, plus sur le ton de la résignation que sur celui de l'interrogation. C'est pour ça que Voldemort est toujours en vie, il a fait des Horcruxes.

La femme hocha la tête, confirmant les pires pressentiments de Harry.

- Il en a fait plus que deux. Etant donné son potentiel, ainsi que son obsession pour l'Arithmancie, j'estime qu'il ambitionnait d'en faire sept.

Sirius s'étouffa et moucheta la nappe de whisky pur feu. Fallait-il que Jedusor ait si peur de la mort pour qu'il aille aussi loin sur le chemin de l'abjection.

- Comment supposes-tu ça ? demanda le brun avec une voix étranglée.

- Par quelques calculs simples. Au delà de quatre Horcruxes, l'âme est irrémédiablement mutilée et ses tessons sont désormais incapables de communiquer entre eux. Une personne qui n'aurait fait qu'une seule division saurait au plus profond de lui même si son fragment était détruit, la douleur serait plus terrible que le pire doloris. Dans notre cas, Voldemort n'a même pas ressenti la destruction de ses fragments, ce qui confirme mes doutes. En plus, sept est le chiffre le plus puissant. Lui même disait ...

- Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, coupa Harry en se souvenant de sa discussion avec l'abomination qui habitait le crâne de Quirrell en première année. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air grave. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi sérieux de toute sa vie.

- Fort heureusement, nous avons déjà détruit deux d'entre eux, poursuivit Audrey. J'ai détruit celui dissimulé dans le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, caché dans la Salle sur Demande et tu as détruit le journal intime, il y a deux ans.

- Alors, comprit Sirius, le venin de basilic peut détruire les Horcruxes. Cependant, si tu dis vrai, il reste encore cinq fragments à trouver.

- Mais ils pourraient être n'importe où ! explosa Harry. Ca pourrait être des morceaux de verre, des boites ou je ne sais quoi !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je pensais que tu connaissais ce mégalo, ajouta t-il en essuyant une fausse larme. Tu imagines Voldemort, ce fou furieux dont l'ego touche presque la lune, dissimuler sa si précieuse âme dans de vulgaires breloques ? Ses Horcruxes sont dissimulés dans des objets précieux ou dont la symbolique est extrêmement forte.

Harry hocha la tête, convaincu de cette idée. La discussion sur les Horcruxes tourna court, lorsque Kreattur frappa à la porte.

- Que veux-tu ? aboya Sirius.

L'elfe de maison se renfrognât lorsqu'il entendit le ton de son maître, mais il avança tout de même.

- Maître, la fidélité de Kreattur va au véritable Serpentard, dit-il en s'accrochant à Harry, alors Kreattur va tout vous dire. Kreattur a entendu votre conversation et si votre volonté est de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors Kreattur vous aidera.

- Viens en au fait, s'il te plait, demanda gentiment Harry.

La servile créature sembla se détendre, ses oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve souris se levant légèrement.

- Kreattur sait où se trouve l'un des Horcruxes du Seigneur des ténèbres, dit-il en sortant un lourd médaillon d'argent d'une des poches de sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse.

Tout le monde bondit à la vue de l'objet, alors que Sirius semblait bouillir intérieurement à l'idée que son elfe ait gardé quelque chose d'aussi abject.

- Maître Régulus avait demandé à Kreattur de le détruire, mais Kreattur a échoué. Pardonnez-moi maître ! dit-il en se frappant la tête contre la table.

- Arrêtes, demanda Sirius avec pitié. Dis-nous comment mon frère à obtenu cet objet.

Tandis que Kreattur contait la tragique fin de Regulus, le Mangemort repenti, Drago Malefoy était en pleine conversation avec sa mère.

Sa seule parente en vie lui importait beaucoup, au point qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir continuer sans sa présence.

Malgré la rude éducation qu'il avait reçue, faisant de lui l'héritier parfait pour les Malefoy, Drago n'était pas que l'insensible adolescent qu'il affectait être en public.

La visite qu'il avait reçue il y a peu de temps lui avait fait froid dans le dos et il tenait à en discuter avec sa mère.

Les deux aristocrates blonds s'étaient retrouvés dans un des petits salons de l'immense manoir dont il venait d'hériter et qu'il répugnait à quitter. Il y avait ses souvenirs, ses habitudes et il n'imaginait pas s'en séparer. S'il avait su que sa mère se sentait profondément solitaire et malheureuse, mais qu'elle restait ici seulement pour le bien être de Drago, il aurait immédiatement fait ses valises.

- Que faisons-nous, mère ? demanda t-il avec inquiétude, regardant sa mère qui feignait la confiance pour le rassurer.

- Les choses sont simples, il n'y a pas d'alternatives, comme la neutralité, possibles pour nous. Soit nous acceptons, soit nous refusons. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons protéger les lieux avec de nouveaux enchantements de Gringotts et nous pouvons demander de l'aide au seigneur de ma maison.

Drago grimaça. L'idée de laisser des gobelins aller et venir dans les halls de la maison de ses ancêtres au sang-pur le débectait, tout comme l'idée de solliciter une protection à Sirius Black, qui le pousserait à être cordial avec Potter.

En parlant de ça, Potter avait bien changé depuis qu'il était accompagné de sa servante.

Le brun semblait plus assuré, plus puissant et n'avait plus cherché les ennuis. C'était Drago qui multipliait les provocations et ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus agir en dégradant sa dignité de Lord. Ses menaces vaines et creuses ne faisaient que lui attirer inimitié et rires narquois, comme s'il n'avait pas les moyens d'accomplir ses ambitions. Il devait changer son attitude, pour être plus digne de la noble et ancienne maison Malefoy, ainsi que pour être digne d'être un Serpentard.

Il poussa un soupir et se rendit compte que Potter méritait bien son titre de Lord Serpentard. Il agissait d'une façon qui aurait fait honneur à Salazar.

Il prit sa décision. Il ne serait pas le meilleur ami du balafré, mais il essayerait d'être cordial avec lui.

Drago échangea ses idées avec sa mère, qui le conseilla du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Drago ? demanda Narcissa. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

- Mère, je pense que c'est le meilleur choix. Ce ne sera pas le plus facile, mais il ne sera pas dit que je me comporterais comme un lâche. Sans vouloir être un Gryffondor, je pense qu'il faut faire certains sacrifices pour conserver un minimum de dignité.

Narcissa savait qu'elle quittait la voie intermédiaire et qu'elle allait suivre celle d'une de ses sœurs. Bellatrix était fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était crainte, respectée et avait une position élevée dans l'ordre dissout. Seulement, l'idée d'être aussi servile et fanatique que cette folle qui l'effrayait par moments. Andromeda avait été bannie de la famille, mais elle avait vécue une vie heureuse, avec un homme qu'elle aimait réellement. Ce n'était pas comme avec Lucius, qu'elle avait fini par l'apprécier, suite à son mariage arrangé durant lequel elle avait fini par l'apprécier.

Narcissa contempla les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et se décida. Dès demain, elle écrirait une lettre à son cousin Sirius.

- Drago, appela t-elle avec inquiétude. Que lui diras-tu ?

- La même chose que je vais vous dire, mère, affirma t-il avec une détermination rarement vue chez lui. Je ne compte pas être marqué comme un animal, ni même embrasser les robes de ce sang-mêlé.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous.

J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à cette histoire.

Actuellement, une série de problèmes d'ordre personnels ne me donnent pas le temps de poursuivre cette fiction.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps en raison de mon travail. J'ai également perdu l'envie de poursuivre ce récit. C'est une sensation étrange, mais cette fiction ne m'attire plus, j'ai perdu l'enthousiasme que j'avais et je n'ai plus la flamme en moi. Ce n'est pas seulement le problème de la page blanche, mais c'est que j'ai perdu la motivation pour la continuer.

Pour ajouter au problème, je ne sais pas ou aller. Je n'ai que quelques vagues pistes, mais je ne vois pas comment les amener.

Ainsi, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas la continuer plus longtemps.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est comme une trahison pour ceux qui attendaient la fin, mais c'est ainsi. Je vous remercie tous de votre soutien et de votre compréhension.

Si par hasard, il y avait une personne qui voulait reprendre l'écriture de ce récit, qu'il m'envoie un message.

Encore désolé et merci de votre soutien.


End file.
